


Seven Names

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, NaNo2015, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo2015, post history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventy three years after being forced out of the magical world, Sarah Jean Taylor is finally coming home.</p><p>And there are quite a few people who want to talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Last Morning

**Author's Note:**

> (disclaimer)
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> There two other main references, but to avoid spoilers, they will be explained after the last chapter. However when you come to them, know that they do not belong to me, and do belong to other people.
> 
> (notes)
> 
> This is a story about war, and about the things people do in war that they may later come to regret. Some of these things are not nice, not nice at all.
> 
> This story contains descriptions of battles, and of abuse and mistreatment. There is nothing overly graphic (in terms of language) but it is more than my usual level of graphicness, so consider this the warning.
> 
> Written for NaNo2015, between Nov 1st and Nov 19th (50k words on the 10th)

CLICK!!

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy....." AS the music from the oldies channel filled her bedroom, Sarah Taylor opened her eyes, then blinked a few times. 

"I really have to change my alarm settings" She said to herself, rolling over and slapping her hand down on the snooze button "I'm going to have that damn tune stuck in my head for the rest of today" She laid on her side for a few minutes, then gave a sigh.

"I suppose I should get up" She sighed again, then threw her covers aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Feeling around with her toes, she found her slippers, then slowly pushed herself up.

"I'm getting old" She picked up her dressing gown from the bed and slipped it on, wrapping it around herself. Christmas was only a few days away, and while her central heating worked pretty well, the house was always cold first thing in the morning.

Walking downstairs, she picked up the newspaper from the mat and then went through to the kitchen. Dropping the paper on the table, she walked over to the counter and flicked the coffee maker on, before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. She set it down next to the coffee maker, then sat down at the table and picked up the paper.

**MINISTER DENIES ABUSE OF POWER** The headline screamed at her, making her roll her eyes.

"What else is new?" She commented, then her eyes flicked down the rest of the front page. 

**CANONS WIN SECOND MATCH IN A ROW** "Wow. I guess some things do change"

**HEADMASTER MALFOY TO ANNOUNCE CURRICULUM CHANGE IN NEW YEAR** "I am so glad I don't have grandkids going to that thrice damned school"

**FORMER PUDDLEMERE UNITED MANAGER DIES IN BROOM ACCIDENT** "What?" 

Sarah read, then reread the headline two more times, then stared at the small article at the bottom of the page, before turning the paper over and flicking back the last page. Scanning down the page, she reached the obituaries section.

_Cedric Diggory, former manager of Puddlemere United and one of the most successful seekers in the last century, died in what is described as a freak broom accident late yesterday evening._

_Mr Diggory, whose Quidditch career spanned nearly sixty years, had been part of the development team at Nimbus for the last five years, was reportedly testing out a brand new type of broom for the second most popular broom company when he lost control and crashed into the ground at over eighty miles an hour._

_A spokeswitch from St Mungo's said that the healers were called to the Nimbus development centre in Featherstone at six o'clock last night, where they found Mr Diggory seriously injured after his crash. They worked on him for over an hour, but were unable to save him._

_"The loss of Cedric is a huge blow to not only us, but the whole of the wizarding world" Masden Gramson, current manager of Puddlemere United, said "From his days at Hogwarts, through his time as seeker at The Flyers, Wigton and Frallaton, and his stint at Puddlemere where he won the league a record breaking ten years in a row, Cedric was truly one of this greats. He will be sorely missed and our whole world is a darker place for his absence"_

_"Cedric was truly one of the greats" Former team mate at Frallaton Cho Chang said, speaking from her office at The Ministry "No player, either as a Seeker or a manager, has won more titles and more league championships than he did. Today is truly a sad day for the sport, and for the nation"_

_Cedric leaves behind a wife, three children and eight grand children._

"Cedric... dead" Sarah stared at the paper, her mind racing as she contemplated the news. Picking up the paper, she stood up, and walked into her study. Sitting down at her desk, she reached into the right hand draw, pulled out a small key and unlocked the draw on the left. Sliding the draw open, she pulled out the six newspaper cuttings from within it. Laying them on the desk, she placed the latest copy of the paper next to them. 

"Seven names" She said to herself, then she leaned back in her chair, gazing at each of the cuttings in turn.

"Seven names" She repeated softly, before she stood up, pushing the chair back with her legs. She looked over at the shelf on the wall - at the small silver pin, the golden medallion on the end of a silver chain and the long, thin stick of wood - and smiled to herself.

"I guess I can go home now"


	2. The Leaky Cauldron (Now)

Two hours later, Sarah walked out of the Tottenham Court Road tube station, then turned and headed down Charing Cross Road. While her job took her to London nearly every other week, it had been - she reflected - nearly seven decades since she had last walked down this specific road. 

As she made her way towards her destination, her eyes drifted to the various changes the area had undergone since she had last been there. There were, she realised after a few yards, surprisingly few. In her day, it had been known as "the bookshop area" of London, and there were still a large number of them as she continued down the street. There were one or two virtual reality entertainment centres, but the VR wave that had swept the country fifty years before hadn't lasted long, so there were only the odd few shops dotted around the country. The other major thing she noticed was an increase in clothes shops and - much to her surprise - a number of stationary shops. With the internet providing almost universal coverage around the world, and the proliferation of cyber-office programs now available, Sarah found it hard to believe anyone in the country used real paper and pen any more. Aside from the one newspaper she received, she hadn't actually had a real letter, a real paper or any other type of communication that wasn't virtual in nearly thirty years.

She walked a little further along the street, and came to a halt in front of a building with an old wooden door. The sign above showed a disembodied hand pouring a green stream of liquid from a glass flask into a large metal pot. The pot itself appeared to have a few holes in it, and was surrounded by a small puddle of the green liquid.

As she watched, the liquid turned from green to yellow, then to red. Looking over her shoulder, she realised a young couple was walking past behind her, staring at the building with the wooden door.

"I can't believe that they still haven't filled that gap" The young woman said "Surely the land behind that brick wall must be worth something to someone, but all there is is a brick wall, covered in graffiti" 

"It's apparently the site of what used to be one of the most famous brothels in London" The man walking with her replied "Every time someone approaches the government to build something on the site, the entire London branch of the Historic Monuments Society raises its collective voice and howls in protest. And since they donate a fair amount of money to a fair number of politicians in London and the local council, they tend to get listened to" He shrugged "So we get a wall that the local pavement artists can continue to call their own"

"Pavement artist is the description for spies who can walk around a city without being noticed" Sarah said casually "I think you mean taggers or graffiti artists" The young couple stared at her, slightly confused, then they both walked off towards the underground station while Sarah stayed, staring at the building.

A few seconds later, the poured liquid turned green again, and - after taking a deep breath and muttering a silent prayer to any gods that might be listening - she walked up to the door, pushed it open and went inside.

xoxox

Tom MacDuff The Third looked up from the glass he was cleaning as the door to The Leaky Cauldron opened and a woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes walked inside. She paused at the door, looking around the main room of the pub, then she made her way slowly over to Tom at the bar.

"Good morning, m'am" He gave her a polite nod, still cleaning the glass "I don't believe I've seen you around here before"

"It's been a while" Sarah admitted "I like what you've done with the place" 

"What I've....." Tom trailed off, looking around "The Leaky Cauldron hasn't changed in the time I've been in charge - these past forty years"

"As I said, it's been a while" Sarah gave him a wry smile "When did Tom retire?"

"My father retired forty years ago" Tom replied.

"Tall man, bald with black eyes?" 

"Short, red head" Tom said, furrowing his brow "My grandfather was tall and bald, but he hasn't been in charge of The Cauldron in nearly sixty years" He stared at her, looking confused "Can I ask you a question, m'am?"

"I think you mean 'may' not 'can'" Sarah gave him a bright grin "May is asking for permission, while can is asking whether you are physically capable of doing it or not" Tom stared at her in silence for a few moments "And yes, you may" 

"May what?" Tom frowned, then he shook his head, as if trying to clear it "Oh - yes. Sorry"

"Don't worry about it, Mr MacDuff" She gave him another bright smile "You had a question?"

"Just how long it is since you were last here?" He asked "Because I know that the comings and goings of the bar staff here aren't necessarily the centre of the magical world, but the fact you don't know about my father, and you think my grandfather was still running the place suggests it has been a while" 

"Seventy years" Sarah said.

"You haven't been here for seventy years?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Seventy three, to be exact" Sarah amended.

"Wow" Tom exclaimed quietly "You haven't been to The Leaky Cauldron in nearly three quarters of a century?"

"I haven't been into the magical world for nearly three quarters of a century" Sarah corrected.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"I've been busy?" Sarah suggested, then smiled "It's a long and complicated story - one that I am sure you don't have time for right now"

"It's true - this is the busy period of the day" Tom rolled his eyes as Sarah looked around at the completely empty room.

"I would really hate to see it when you are quiet" She said, smiling slightly.

"Well - imagine this, but with you not here and me doing a hitado puzzle in The Longbottom Room" Tom waved his hand towards a door near the back of the room.

"Neville has a room named after him?" Sarah asked in surprise "Really?"

"Augustus Longbottom - his son" Tom gazed at her with a slightly bemused expression "It was the room he was using when he came up with the potion that was eventually used to cure his grandparents" Sarah's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Frank and Alice were cured? When did this happen?" 

"About fifty years or so ago - Augustus came up with the cure right in there, and after around a year of testing and refining, he, Neville, Agnes and Cassandra gave the final formula to Frank and Alice, curing them after 49 years of being trapped inside their own minds" Tom paused, then looked at Sarah to see there were tears in her eyes.

"M'am? Are you alright?" He conjured a hanky and handed it to her.

"Yes, sorry" She replied, blushing slightly as she wiped her eyes. Blowing her nose, she started to offer the hanky back, but when Tom waved his hand dismissively, she dropped it on the table and vanished it. Tom raised a curious eyebrow, but rather than commenting on it, he stood up.

"Would you like a drink, m'am?" He asked "I always find a butterbeer helps at times like these" Sarah let out an amused snort.

"You get lots of times like this?" She looked around the empty room again.

"The lot of a bartender, m'am....."

"You know what?" She said "I think you can call me Sarah" 

"The lot of a bartender, Sarah" He said without breaking his stride "So - what'll it be?" 

"I haven't had butterbeer in....."

"Seventy three years?" Tom grinned, making her laugh.

"Now you're learning" She nodded "Thank you"

"I live to serve" He bounded over to the bar, and began to pour the drinks.

xoxox

Professor Ginny Boot glanced over the receipt in her hand, then looked back up at Taylor Brennan, proprietor of Flourish and Blotts.

"That all seems fine - thank you, Mr Brennan" She said with a smile "When will they be delivered?"

"I can get the order together by the end of the day, and - since it seems to be somewhat of a rush order, I can bring it up to the school tomorrow lunch time myself" Taylor replied, glancing down at a parchment on his side of the counter - one she couldn't see. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you again - I realise that getting this many books at this time of year isn't normal, but Headmaster Malfoy is insisting that we start this new course of his in the new year" She pulled out the money bag that Draco had given her, but Taylor shook his head.

"Cash on delivery, Professor Boot" He said brightly "Just in case something happens, and I can't fulfil the order, I don't want you to be indebted to me"

"It's Hogwarts' money, Mr Brennan" She shrugged, and put the money bag back in her bag. Something occurred to her , and she looked at him with mock suspicion "Why wouldn't you be able to fulfil the order?"

"Oh you know - the usual" He grinned "Whirlwind strike, hyppogriff rampage" He paused "Skrewt attack"

"Oh yes - I know how dangerous those skrewts can be" Ginny nodded sagely.

"I thought they weren't used at Hogwarts any more?" Taylor asked.

"Not since the incident with Minister Fudge and the squid, no" Ginny shook her head "But there are things in life that - once you've seen them - it is very hard to unsee them without the age of industrial strength obliviate spells" Taylor laughed.

"But, barring any untoward incidents, I should be up at Hogwarts around twelvish tomorrow, if that's acceptable?"

"It's fine with me" Ginny nodded, then glanced at her watch "Now, forgive me, but I should probably be getting back. I have a class this afternoon, and I think I'm going to stop by The Cauldron - Harry, Susan, Fred and Katie are coming over tonight and I'm all out of butterbeer and firewhiskey"

"Then I will let you go, Professor" He picked up the copy of the order form she had given him "Have a nice evening"

"You too, Mr Brennan" She glanced out the window, then fastened her travelling robe shut before walking out of the bookshop.

xoxox

Putting the two glasses on the tray, Tom paused for a second, then he reached round and added a plate of cookies before picking up the tray and walking back to the table. Sarah looked round, and - as her hair moved - he caught sight of a small, silver pin on the front of her jacket. He blinked once or twice, then he slowly lowered the tray on to the table.

"Forgive me, Sarah - I didn't realise.... I didn't see......" As he sat down next to her, she looked at him curiously "If I had known, I would have said something"

"Known what?" She asked, still looking at him in confusion. Taylor stared at her for a moment, then raised his hand and pointed at the pin he had seen a moment before.

"You were there" He said quietly, almost reverently "You were on The Line" She stared back at him for a moment, then she gave a single, small nod. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sarah spoke again.

"People still talk about it?" She asked in a calm, quiet voice "Even after all these years? It's been eighty one years since it happened - I'd have thought people would've forgotten by now" 

"Oh no, m'am" Tom shook his head "The anniversary, along with the start and end of the war are commemorated every year"

"After all this time" She said, staring down at the table. 

"After the end of the war, and the completion of The UAC, Minister Shacklebolt said that it was an event that we had to remember - that the sacrifices and the losses could never be forgotten" Tom paused "After Minister Shacklebolt was succeeded by Minister Quirke, she agreed with his declaration and continued the commemoration. Successive Ministers have done the same thing" 

"So next September?" Sarah asked, and Tom nodded "Wow"

"Was that why you left, m'am?" He asked after a moment. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"I thought we agreed you were going to call me Sarah?" She said, still smiling.

"Sorry, m'am, but those who fought on The Line are..... well - they are some of the greatest heroes our society has known" He paused, as if searching for the words "Their names are known by everyone - our children get taught about them in school"

"Not all of them, I'll bet" She said to herself, then she looked at him at him "Tom - I don't mean to be rude, but I'd really rather not talk about.... about that any more"

"Of course - sorry" He turned slightly pink "So, if you haven't been in the magical world for over seven decades, what have you been up to?" Sarah laughed.

"Nice change of topic" She said with a laugh.

"Another skill we get taught in bartending school" Tom replied, smiling back "Our one goal in life is to make our customers happy" He picked up a glass of butterbeer and took a drink "So - how have you been spending your time?" 

xoxox

Ginny tightened her robe against the cold, then drew her wand and tapped the wall that formed the portal to the muggle world and - more importantly - the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron, where she could finally take the floo back to Hogwarts.

The two halves of the wall pulled back, and - returning her wand to her pocket - she walked through into the back yard of the pub.

xoxox

"A teacher?" Tom looked at her thoughtfully "Let me guess - english?"

"What makes you say that?" Sarah asked, taking a sip from her own drink.

"Your little lesson on 'can' and 'may'" Tom admitted "Now that I think about it, you even sounded like a teacher while you were saying it"

"Why thank you" Sarah gave a pretend bow "But no - I don't teach English, at least not directly" She paused "I teach ethics and political science at Covenstone University - I basically attempt to educate future politicians how to behave reasonably and ethically" She sighed, then gave a wry laugh "Sometimes it is a bit of a thankless task"

"Given some of The Ministers we've had, I can imagine" Tom laughed as well "Can I ask y..... may I ask you something that might seem slightly impertinent?" 

"You may ask - there's no law that says I have to answer, though" She took another drink "So - what's your slightly impertinent question?"

"It kind of comes in two parts" He said after a moment "I don't know how old you are, but I would guess if you were old enough to be on The Line, and haven't been back to our world for nearly seventy five years, you would have to be touching a hundred by now?"

"One hundred and two this past September" She nodded.

"Muggles don't live that long, do they?" He asked, then blushed when Sarah let out an exasperated sigh.

"I see that muggle-studies is as up to date as ever" She said, voice filled with sarcasm.

"M'am?"

"Sarah"

"Sorry - Sarah"

"When I first left the magical world, the muggle life span was around eighty to ninety years" She explained "In the last seventy three years, their medicine and science have advanced at an almost exponential rate - I would say most muggles now would expect to live to a hundred and twenty, maybe a hundred and fifty" 

"Wow" Tom leaned back in his seat "But still - you are, if you will forgive the phrase - pretty old in muggle terms?" 

"True" She nodded.

"And yet, since you are a witch, you have our life span, and our rate of ageing - I would guess that to most muggles you would look to be in your mid fifties, maybe early sixties"

"So what's your question?" She asked, gazing at him levelly.

"Hasn't anyone noticed you are not getting any older?" Tom stared at her. Sarah stared back at him, then grinned.

"I've only been teaching at this university for the last ten years or so" She explained "And....." She trailed off, smiling sheepishly "Well - before I left the magical world, I created myself around thirty muggle identities, all of whom were born at different times and with different names and looks. So when I reach a point where I realise it has become impossible for me to continue where I am - I simply tell them I am moving on, then move to somewhere else and get a new job" 

"Isn't that really annoying?" Tom asked.

"A little" She admitted "But the identities are all magically charmed to ensure no one asks too many questions, and - to be honest - while having a change every ten to fifteen years or so does make things a little annoying, I have got to teach in all sorts of universities and schools that I would never have got to see otherwise" She shrugged "It is what it is, and I have to say I am pretty happy with the way life is"

"So why have you come back?" Tom looked at her. She stared back at him, took another drink, then lowered her glass back to the table.

"That, Tom, is a very interesting question" She said, letting out a long, slow breath. 

"I had a feeling" Tom gave her a wry smile, but before she could reply, the door from Diagon Alley opened, and they both turned to see a middle aged woman, bundled up in a travelling robe, come in.

"Is this the start of the busy period?" Sarah asked, making Tom burst out laughing.

xoxox

Ginny pushed the door close behind her, then walked a few steps into the foyer at the entrance. She loosened her coat, then flipped her hood back. Staring out into the bar, she saw Tom talking to a middle-aged woman with curly blonde hair.

xoxox

"If you will excuse me for a moment......" Tom stood up. Sarah nodded, but didn't take her eyes off the red-headed woman who was now walking over to the bar. 

"Professor Boot" Tom smiled politely, then he frowned "Shouldn't you be in school?" 

"Arranging an order at Flourish and Blotts" She replied "The new course I am going to be teaching starts the trial period in the new year, so I wanted to make sure the books would be there"

"I would imagine teaching the course without books would be harder than it seems" He admitted "So what can I help you with?" 

"I am having a small get together tonight. Harry, Susan, Fred and Katie are coming over and I would like to order some butterbeer, some chicken wings and some nachos" She smiled "Fred learned about them during his last trip to the muggle world, and he can't get enough of them"

"Are you coming back to collect them, or will you take them now?" Tom asked, writing the order down on the pad in front of him.

"I'll take them now - Harry taught me the proper way to cast a long term stasis charm, so once the food is ready I will freeze it and it should still be good tonight" She paused "Of course, if I'm wrong, I will come back in about seven hours" 

"I will make sure I am ready for that eventuality" Tom grinned "Although I can't imagine that if Mr Potter taught you the charm, you would cast it anything less than perfectly"

"Why thank you" She gave a polite bow, then looked over her shoulder "A friend?" Tom shook his head.

"Customer" He said, then looked down at the parchment "One crate of butterbeer do?"

"Better make it two" Ginny replied "Four dozen wings, and..... what do nachos come in again?"

"Bags - refers to the crisp parts. Each bag has enough of the sauce and so on" He turned round, knelt down and opened one of the cupboards. Pulling out a large bag, he held it up "One bag is generally shared between two or three people comfortably"

"Okay" She nodded "Make it three bags - Fred eats a lot, and Katie has a match today so she will most likely be starving"

"Three it is" Tom smiled "Do you want them ready mixed?"

"Please"

"Okay - the whole thing should take me about ten, fifteen minutes" Tom picked up the parchment "Would you like anything while you're waiting?"

"Just a butterbeer please" She nodded, then looked over her shoulder again "Does she want to be alone?" 

"She was pretty talkative when I was chatting to her" Tom shrugged "Try introducing yourself"

"Okay" She took the proffered butterbeer, then turned and walked over to the table. Sarah looked up, then gave a polite smile.

"Good morning" Ginny said "My name is Ginny Boot, and I am afraid I've taken your dining companion away for the next fifteen or twenty minutes, so I thought I'd offer myself as a substitute" She looked at the empty chair "May I?"

"You may" Sarah nodded "I heard Tom call you Professor?" She asked as Ginny sat down.

"Yes" Ginny grinned "Professor Ginevra Boot, nee Weasley. I teach flying at Hogwarts, and serve as a part time DaDa teacher when our current one is..... unavailable" 

"Unavailable?" Sarah quirked a curious eyebrow "He doesn't teach all the time?"

"She, and no" Ginny shook her head "I'm surprised you haven't heard about it - one of Headmaster Malfoy's better, if more courageous decisions" She paused "Luna was at school with me, and she was one of our best fighters during the war" 

"And it was a courageous decision to hire her?" Sarah asked in amusement "Do war heroes not rate as highly as they used to?" Ginny shook her head.

"Luna was on The Line" She said, and Sarah's smile faded slightly "She came out of the battle, but was turned. For the ten years or so after the war, she lived almost entirely in seclusion. But then Harry, Fred and Percy dragged her out and made her face the world again"

"And now she teaches defence?" Sarah tilted her head to one side.

"For the last ten years or so - Headmaster Malfoy appointed her about ten years after he was appointed himself" Ginny smiled "After Harry and my brothers had pulled her out of her self imposed exile, she spent the next fifty years searching for a cure for lycanthropy, and in the process became one of the world's foremost experts on dark creatures and how to counter dark magic and protect against it" 

"Wow" Sarah let out an impressed exclamation "Is that why Dr.... is that why Professor Malfoy hired her?"

"She was the best candidate" Ginny answered, filing away the woman's slip of the tongue for further thought "And for the last ten years Hogwarts has been producing some of the best Auror candidates we have had in years"

"Impressive" Sarah leaned back in her chair "Did she find a cure? Professor Lovegood?" Ginny stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, then gave a little sigh.

"No" Ginny paused "That's why I fill in for her every so often. The classes are arranged around the full moon as much as possible, but there are times when she has to take three days off in a row, so I take over for her" She smiled "Her students are brilliant - she definitely knows how to get the best out of them"

"A rare gift" Sarah smiled "How about you?"

"I am the first to admit I am not as good a teacher as Luna, but I have an advantage she doesn't to keep my students interested"

"Oh yes?"

"Before I started teaching, I played as seeker for The Harpies for thirty years" Ginny said proudly, blushing slightly "Nine league titles in a row, four international titles" She paused "I also played in two world cup finals for England"

"Which I take it you won?" Sarah asked, starting to smile.

"Won one, and the other one I didn't exactly finish" This time she blushed a much deeper red.

"Oh this I have to hear" Sarah leaned forward, resting her hands on the table "What happened?"

"Have you ever heard of The Potter Reversal?" Ginny asked, and Sarah nodded "Well - I was chasing the snitch across the stadium, and I was a few feet away from catching it when it suddenly reversed direction and shot over my head. I knew the other seeker was only a few feet behind me, so I tried to do what Harry would do in the same situation"

"It didn't go well" Sarah said, smiling slightly.

"I was so intent on catching the snitch - so focused on my goal - that I didn't entirely realise how close I was to the stands"

"Oh dear" Sarah clasped her hands to her mouth, shaking her head at what was coming. Ginny caught a glimpse of a small pin on her jacket, and her eyes widened for a moment, before she regained control of herself.

"I was stood on the broom, facing completely the wrong way, when I smacked into one of the boxes. I was lucky in one sense - the broom smacked into the edge of the box, and I was flipped up and into the crowd" She sighed "But I landed badly and broke my wrist and my ankle. And my broom shattered into a thousand pieces" 

"Oh dear" Sarah repeated, slightly quieter.

"The ref called a time out, and they put in my substitute, but the other seeker caught the snitch less than a minute after the restart" She shrugged "But most of my students focus more on my successes than my failures"

"That's nice of them" Sarah grinned. Ginny smiled a self-deprecating smile, then looked her up and down.

"So I've been talking for a while - telling you all about me, and my colleagues" She paused "What about you? What brings you to The Leaky Cauldron on such a day as this?"

"Just passing by" Sarah said with a shrug "I've been..... away from the magical world for a while, and since I was in the area I thought I'd drop in and see how things were" 

"Where've you been?" Ginny asked "If you don't mind me asking, of course"

"No - it's not a secret" Sarah replied "After the war ended - after the death, destruction and so on - I had to get away. I couldn't carry on pretending everything was okay - that nothing had changed, or that I hadn't changed"

"You fought in the war?" Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise "I thought I knew everyone in The DA and The Order"

"Not everyone who fought was part of the Heroes of The Light" Sarah gave a small snort of amusement "After Voldemort rose, my parents pulled me out of school and tried to keep me at home" She closed her eyes "Then Death Eaters came to my village and killed everyone there. I managed to survive by hiding in the coal cellar - apparently the Death Eaters didn't know what it was so they ignored it"

"Then you fought back?" Ginny gave her an appreciative smile.

"I did" Sarah nodded "I spent the next few years going around the country, hunting them down and killing them when I got the chance" She paused "After four years of that, I realised I wasn't the girl I had been - that the magical world had changed me beyond anything I thought possible - and I needed to get away"

"So how long ago was that?" Ginny took a drink from her butterbeer.

"It was a while" Sarah admitted "I stuck around for a few months after the end of the war, but.... well - everything just got to me so closed the small account I had in Gringotts and I moved to the muggle world" 

"For how long?" Ginny asked again.

"What's the date today?"

"The seventeenth of December" Ginny replied.

"Then about.... seventy three years" Sarah said, making Ginny's mouth fall open.

"This is the first time you've been back in seventy three years?" She asked, staring at Sarah in surprise.

"Once I moved to the muggle world, I got a job working at my local primary school. I originally intended to stay away for a few months - maybe a year - but I found that I enjoyed teaching and I definitely enjoyed the peace and quiet" Sarah smiled "I moved on from the primary school to the local university, and pretty much stuck with it" She looked around "I have to admit I never planned on coming back, and it was only because I was in the neighbourhood - I needed some books from the bookshop next door and thought I'd stop in for old times sake" Ginny gazed at her for a few moments.

"Do you have any plans now that you are back? Looking up any old friends? Having a walk down Diagon Alley?" 

"Not really sure" Sarah took another drink "Like I said - this wasn't a planned excursion. It's not The D-Day Landings - just me popping in to a pub and having a drink" 

"Professor?" Both women turned at Tom's voice "Order's up"

"Thanks" Ginny stood up and looked back at Sarah "If you'll excuse me, my food is ready"

"Enjoy" Sarah smiled. Ginny walked over to the bar, then - with a glance over her shoulder - leaned forward and lowered her voice.

"Can I borrow your floo for a moment?" She asked. Tom followed her gaze.

"Of course, Professor" He nodded and she walked round behind the bar and knelt down.

"Can you keep an eye on her?"

"Of course" He nodded again, then walked out from behind the bar and over to Sarah's table "Sorry about that. So where were we?" 

"I believe you were going to tell me why you'd come back to the magical world after nearly three quarters of a century" Tom said.

"Oh yes" Sarah smiled, then looked over at the bar "Where'd Professor Weas.... Professor Boot go?" 

"After I completed the order, she decided to see if her guests wanted anything else, so she's just flooing Mr Potter and Mrs Weasley - Katie Weasley - to see if they want to add anything to the order"

"Oh" Sarah said with a slight smile "I admit - of all the things I miss about the magical world, the ease with which you can make food and store it is definitely up there" 

"Muggle kitchens not so easy?" Tom gave her a wicked grin.

"I have had quite a lot of practice, but cooking Christmas dinner is still more of an art form than a science, and every year I manage to get something wrong" She sighed, then looked round as Ginny appeared behind the bar "Did you get your order sorted out?" Ginny blinked once or twice in confusion.

"I was telling Miss Taylor that you were checking with your sister-in-law and your friend Mr Potter about whether you wanted to amend the order or not" Tom explained, and Ginny nodded.

"They are happy with what I ordered, which is good news. I left my compression bag at home, so carrying all this is going to be a bit of a problem"

"Oh - I have take out bags" Tom stood up again, then he looked at Sarah "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm fine thank you" Sarah replied, then she glanced at her watch "Actually I should be getting on" She looked up at Ginny "Professor Boot gave me an idea - I am going to go for a walk down Diagon Alley and see what's changed"

"You've picked a good day" Ginny said "The shops are just gearing up for Christmas and are starting to decorate themselves" Sarah furrowed her brow. 

"I know I've been out of circulation for a while, but when did magical shops start to decorate themselves?" She asked after a few moments.

"I meant the shopkeepers" Ginny rolled her eyes "But - now that you mention it - Fred and Charlie's shop does sell some self-streaming streamers and self-hanging fairy lights" 

"Cool" Sarah grinned, then she stood up "Tom - thank you for the butterbeer and for the conversation. And Professor, thank you for catching me up on some of what I missed. But time marches on, and since I have a class first thing tomorrow, I should make the most of the time I have now"

"You have to be going?" Ginny asked, coming out from behind the bar and leaning back against it.

"Time marches on" Sarah smiled, picking up her jacket from the back of the seat "Enjoy your evening, Professor Boot, and Tom - thank you again for the company"

"I really think you should stay, Miss Taylor" Ginny lowered her hands to her side, resting her right hand on the pocket with her wand in. 

"While that is a kind invitation, Professor, I am afraid I have to decline" She started to walk towards the door into Diagon Alley.

"I really think you should stay, Hermione" Ginny drew her wand, pointing it at Sarah. The two women stared at each other for a few minutes, then Sarah closed her eyes.

"What gave it away?" She asked.

"A few things" Ginny said, not lowering her wand "You referred to Headmaster Malfoy as Draco, to Luna as Professor Lovegood and to me as Professor Weasley" She paused "You know a lot about what happened in the war for someone who didn't fight with The DA or The Order" 

"I could be a very good student of history" Sarah pointed out.

"My friend Hermione's favourite expression when describing any of our battle plans was to refer to The D-Day Landings - something I still don't understand by the way" Ginny lowered her gaze slightly, to where a small silver pin rested on her jacket.

"There are only thirteen people who have one of those pins, and I know each and every one of them personally" She said, her voice turning more serious "You aren't one of them, so unless you killed one of them and stole that pin, you have to be in disguise" Ginny looked Sarah in the eyes again "And the only person who would have a reason to disguise their appearance is someone who can't show her face" Sarah stared back at her, then glanced at Tom for a second before looking back at Ginny.

"You were calling the Aurors?" She asked, although her tone suggested it wasn't a question.

"Yes" Ginny nodded.

"And you can't let me escape, for old time's sake?" 

"Those times were seventy three years ago, Hermione - when you betrayed all of your friends and allies" Ginny replied.

"So that would be a no, then?" Sarah stared at her, but before Ginny could respond, both floos burst in to life, and figures in red robes stepped out of them. A second later eight more red robed figures came in through the door to The Alley. 

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER - YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON, CONTEMPT OF COURT AND VIOLATING A BANISHMENT ORDER. RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD" Sarah gazed at the twelve Aurors surrounding her, then looked back at Ginny - who was still pointing her wand - and Tom - who had now drawn his.

"So that would be a no, then"


	3. She's Back (Now)

"Headmaster? May I come through?" Draco Malfoy looked up from the statement he was working on at the sound of Ginny's voice in the floo. 

"Of course, Ginny" He replied, then got to his feet as - a moment later - the fireplace flared to life and Ginny Boot stepped out, dusting herself off as she emerged from the flames.

"You'd think after eight hundred years someone would have created a less dusty way to travel" She said, still patting herself down. When she was fairly sure she had got rid of most of the floo-dust, she drew her wand and banished the mess she had made on the floor of Draco's office before looking up at him again.

"Headmaster - I've just come......" She started, but stopped when she realised he was giving her an exasperated look "Headmaster?"

"We have been working together for how many years now, Ginny?"

"Twenty seven, Headmaster" 

"And yet you still refer to me by my title, rather than my given name?" He smiled "What would it take to get you to call me Draco?" Ginny gazed back at him, then smiled a thin smile.

"Headmaster - while I have always accepted the rulings of The UAC, and I have more or less made peace with what happened during The War, I am afraid that there are some things that I am never going to be able to make peace with, nor am I going to be able to forget without industrial strength memory charms" She paused "And while I have some respect for the job you have done here, and your work with The UAC and in healing the divisions that The War left in our world, I also have the image of you casting the cruciatus curse at Hermione, Harry and Ron and, of course, me during the fight at Malfoy Manor burned into my brain" Draco tilted his head to one side.

"You must have had that image when you took this job, Ginny" He pointed out.

"The Greater Good requires some level of sacrifice and compromise" She replied almost at once "You are a good Headmaster, and before that a good potions master. The children of our world are lucky to have you working here, and you have made a great deal of difference to a large number of lives during your employment here" She paused, then her voice darkened a little "But I have no desire to be friends, to socialise with you unless it is absolutely necessary, and, with all due respect, sir, I don't want you to think that you are forgiven by everyone" She continued to stare at him until he gave a single, brief nod.

"I suppose I can understand that" He said after a moment "So - to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Were there any problems at Flourish and Blotts?"

"No, Headmaster" Ginny shook her head, then walked over and sat down in front of his desk "Mr Brennan will bring the books tomorrow.... oh" She reached into her robes and pulled out the money bag "Apparently it is now cash on delivery, rather than on payment. He was worried that if he didn't bring the order by in a timely manner - or at all - him having the money would only complicate things"

"Why wouldn't he be able to bring the order by?" Draco asked, taking the bag and putting in the top draw of his desk. 

"Acts of Merlin" Ginny couldn't help grinning "Whirlwinds, skrewt rampages - that sort of thing" Draco smiled.

"Minister Fudge's adventures live on" He said with a shake of his head "So if Mr Brennan was suitably accommodating what's the problem?"

"I stopped in at The Leaky Cauldron on the way back" Ginny continued "Harry, Fred, Susan and Katie are coming over tonight so I thought I would pick up some food while I was out" She paused "While I was in there I met an..... interesting woman named Sarah Taylor"

"I don't recognise the name" Draco admitted "Is she a witch?"

"She is" Ginny nodded "But - according to the story she told me - she left the magical world after the war ended, and today was the first time she had come back"

"Seventy five years?" Draco raised a single eyebrow "Why so long?"

"She said it was because she had become used to the muggle world and didn't see a need to return" Ginny paused "However it turns out that wasn't the real reason"

"Oh yes?"

"Sarah Taylor wore a thin, silver pin with the words 'With grateful thanks for your service' written on it" Ginny said simply, then nodded when Draco's mouth fell open in surprise.

"She was on The Line? She is one of the thirteen?" He asked, voice filled with shock.

"I contemplated the possibility that she had stolen it, but - quite honestly - I can not think of a single witch or wizard who would do such a heinous thing" Ginny replied "And no one of our generation would contemplate such a truly horrific act"

"But....." Draco started, then trailed off - falling silent as various thoughts rushed through his head. After a minute or so, he spoke again.

"It's her" He said, and Ginny nodded.

"I don't know why she has come back, but it seems that three quarters of a century after we.... after you banished her, Hermione Jane Granger has come home" She said softly.

"Where is she now?" Draco asked.

"After I realised who she was - or at least, after I saw her pin, I called the Aurors. They arrived a few minutes later and arrested her. My guess is that, right now, she is in a DMLE holding cell" She sighed "I thought you would want to know - given your role in her banishment" Draco's eyes widened.

"You think she's come back for us? For The UAC?" He asked, slightly disbelieving.

"It's possible" Ginny suggested.

"But why wait so long?" Draco shook his head "If she really wanted revenge, she could have come back in secret and murdered the four of us in our beds"

"True" Ginny frowned "She was sat in The Leaky Cauldron, talking to Tom like she didn't have a care in the world"

"Hardly the act of the smartest witch" Draco pointed out "No - there's something else" He glanced at his watch "When did they take her in?"

"I came back here almost at once - just stopped off at my quarters to drop off the food" She paused "Which may have been a bit pointless"

"Once Harry hears about this, there is every chance he will want to go and visit her" Draco nodded in understanding "As will Susan I guess"

"I guess I will find out soon enough" Ginny shrugged, then smiled "But if it turns out it's only Fred and Katie, then we'll just have more food to share" 

"Always looking on the bright side" Draco laughed.

xoxox

"Director Chang? The Director Magical Law Enforcement is here to see you" Cho Chang gave a nod as her assistant stood at the door.

"Show her in please, Gilly" 

"Yes, Director" Her assistant left, and a moment later Amy Rose Potter walked in. 

"Director Potter" Cho stood up, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. Amy sat down.

"Director Chang - I am sorry for intruding, however something has come up that I thought you would want to know about" Amy glanced down at the notepad in her hand "It's about a prisoner we've got in our cells"

"Does he or she work in Sports and Games?" Cho asked "Is it a player from the National Quidditch League? Or someone else I will have to explain when the press latch on to it?"

"No" Amy shook her head "She isn't a Quidditch player. Nor does she play gobstones, quod-pot, field hockey or rounders" She paused "And as far as I know, she has nothing to do with your department at all"

"So why do you think I would want to know about it? Sorry - her?" Cho asked, resting her hands on her desk.

"Because seventy three years ago you were a member of The UAC" Amy replied quietly, then watched as Cho stared back at her - at first looking confused by the non-sequitur before an expression of understanding crept across her face. 

"You have Hermione Jane Granger in your cells?" Cho asked, her voice almost silent.

"I do" Amy nodded.

"How? Why? How?" Cho asked.

"Three very good questions" Amy said, resisting the urge to smirk "Miss Granger - under a glamour and a false name - was sat in The Leaky Cauldron having a butterbeer and talking with Tom. Professor Ginny Boot came in - she was returning from Flourish and Blotts - and decided to order some food" 

"Is there a reason you are giving me all this plot exposition?" Cho smiled.

"Just thought you might like the context" Amy said "May I continue?"

"By all means" Cho waved her hand.

"While she was waiting for the food, Professor Boot had a brief chat with Miss Granger - who was going by the name Sarah Taylor - and, based on that conversation, Professor Boot became suspicious" Amy paused "She called my department and asked for two squads of Aurors to be dispatched" 

"Just on the basis of a single conversation?" Cho raised her eyebrow sceptically. 

"From what I remember, Professor Boot worked in intelligence during The War - I guess she has managed to keep those skills pretty sharp" Amy shrugged "But, if it helps, there was one thing that tipped her off more than anything else"

"Oh yes?"

"Sarah Taylor - a woman that Professor Boot had never met and never even heard of - was wearing a 'Grateful Service' pin" Cho fell silent for a few minutes, then looked up at Amy.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Cho asked.

"I really don't know" Amy admitted "We can hold her for two days...." She glanced at her watch "Well, another forty seven hours before we have to let her go or bring her before The Wizengamot, and in normal cases we rarely need more than twelve"

"And a woman who was banished seventy three years ago for contempt of court and treason isn't normal?"

"I think I'm going to have to talk to The Minister at the very least, and possibly the other three members of UAC" Amy paused "Are you free over the next two days or so? If I need to get you and the others together?"

"I have a meeting this afternoon, but for this I am pretty sure they will understand if I have to cancel" Cho glanced at the calender on her desk "I am entirely free tomorrow"

"Then I will get back to you" Amy stood up "I know it sounds like this is the sort of thing that should be classified, if not top secret, but given Professor Boot was there, she has probably informed the Headmaster, and I am pretty sure the news is going to spread like wildfire"

"I would imagine" Cho couldn't help smirking "But, if it helps, I have no desire to talk about that woman any more than I have to"

"Thank you" Amy gave a polite nod "If I need you, I will try to give you as much notice as possible"

"Thanks" Cho grinned, then - when Amy turned and left the office - Cho leaned back in her chair, her smile fading.

"Granger. Who'd have thought?"

xoxox

The receptionist at St Mungo's looked up from her parchment, and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr Potter" She said in a bright tone.

"Lacey" Harry nodded "I am - and I am sure this will be a huge surprise to you - here to visit my wife"

"Healer Bones is....." Lacey looked down at the schedule on her desk "......in a consultation at the moment. But if you would like to wait in her office, I am sure she will be done shortly"

"Thank you, Lacey - you are efficient and lovely as always" He turned and walked off down the corridor before stopping in front of the lifts at the end. 

xoxox

"So - who do we have here?" Susan looked at the senior healer and his patient.

"This is Mr Jeremy Jones" Healer Jayston Goodhouse glanced at the notes on his clipboard then looked up at Susan "Mr Jones has three grandchildren - two boys and a girl - all of whom enjoy flying and playing pickup Quidditch in their back garden" He paused "Earlier today, one of their friends was supposed to join them so they could play two on two, and Mr Jones decided to fill in for the friend"

"Ah" Susan looked Jeremy up and down, noting the arm dangling loosely at his side "I am beginning to see the problem"

"The game was going pretty well, when Mr Jones lost control of his broom and flew into the tree that was acting as one of the goal posts" Jayston continued.

"And this is when he broke his arm?" Susan asked.

"No" Jeremy shook his head "That was my youngest daughter - Saphos, mother of the three kids" 

"Mrs Wells - Saphos - saw the accident, and decided to try some first-aid of her own" Jayston said with a slight smile.

"I love my daughter, but sometimes she is really very stupid" Jeremy sighed.

"She managed to turn a tiny fracture of the lower right forearm into a compound fracture, a break of the upper arm and a dislocated shoulder" Jayston finished.

"Wow" Susan exclaimed.

"I have cast a couple of pain numbing charms" Jayston explained.

"Which is why I am no longer screaming in pain" Jeremy interjected.

"And I just wanted to consult with you about his treatment" Jayston looked at Susan.

"You don't want to perform the usual treatment?" Susan asked, looking more closely at Jeremy's arm.

"Skele-grow?" Jayston asked, and Susan nodded "Mr Jones is allergic"

"Ah" Susan looked sympathetically at their patient "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"You too?" Jeremy asked, and Susan nodded again "Yeah - it sucks"

"So what are your alternative plans?" Susan looked at her associate.

"Well - we can't re-set the shoulder in the socket, because it would aggravate the other breaks and fractures, and would probably hurt quite a lot" Jayston glanced down at his notes "We could possibly do it under heavy sedition, but it would still risk causing problems with the others"

"Could you find a way to brace or splint the other three breaks so that they wouldn't get worse?" Susan suggested.

"A magical splinting charm, but they would have to be cast with exact precision, otherwise we would risk causing the bones to heal wrong" Jayston paused "And honesty compels me to admit that it would have to be done by one of our specialists, rather than me"

"I would probably say the same thing" Susan admitted, then looked at Jeremy "Don't worry - we have some of the best bone specialists in the magical world and you are in very good hands"

"Thank you" Jeremy smiled.

"Healer Goodhouse - do you have any other suggested treatment plans?" Susan asked. Jayston took a final glance at his notes, then nodded.

"We give Mr Jones a beazor, combined with an all purpose antidote spell, then we give him moderated doses of skele-grow until his arms start to heal on their own" 

"Even though he's allergic?" Susan asked. Jayston looked over at Jeremy.

"It would cause you some slight discomfort, but the beazor and spell would deal with most of that. It would also be the fastest way to heal it" He paused "However it would require you to stay in for at least twenty four hours, if not a little longer - we'd have to monitor your reaction to the skele-grow and ensure it isn't getting out of control" 

"I realise you might not be able to tell me this, but would the discomfort be less than the other way?" Jeremy asked.

"Than the splinting charms or being sedated?"

"Yes"

"It would probably be slightly less, but it does carry a little more risk" Susan said calmly.

"If you were me?" Jeremy looked at the two healers.

"I would take your daughter's wand off her and give her a good spanking" Susan grinned, then added "After your arm heals, of course"

"I'm left-handed" Jeremy smiled back.

"Then you're good. And I would go with the splinting option" Susan laughed "Healer Goodhouse?" 

"I agree" Jayston nodded.

"Okay" Jeremy paused, then nodded as well "Lets do that then" Susan smiled, then looked at Jayston.

"Then I will leave you in the calm and very capable hands of Healer Goodhouse, who will take you up to the Patil Ward for Diagnostic Healing and ensure you are seen to"

"Thank you, Healer Bones" Jeremy smiled at her.

"You are most welcome, Mr Jones" She gave a quick nod to Jayston, then turned and left the consulting room. She glanced at her watch, then walked back along the corridor and into her office.

"Hey sweetie" Harry smiled as she entered.

"Pookie!" She bounded over and threw her arms around him, giving him a soft kiss as she did "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought we could go out for an early lunch" Harry said "Since we are going over to Ginny's tonight, I thought we should eat a little earlier so we have room for whatever sumptuous repast she might have for us when we get there" Susan laughed.

"She does tend to go a little overboard at times" She admitted, then sighed "But she spent sixty years cooking for two - I suppose it takes some getting used to to scale it back a little" 

"I am not sure she's cooking the food" Harry pointed out, then pretended to wince as Susan slapped him on the arm.

"I think she'll have ordered for six, rather than five" Susan explained "Anyway - I have a clear schedule through to around three o'clock, so yes, my most dearest darling, I will come out to lunch with you" She shucked off her white coat and pulled her jacket off the back of her chair "Shall we?"

"We shall" Harry took her hand, and they walked over to the door. He pulled it open for her, then realised she was staring at the doorway in surprise. He followed her gaze, and his mouth fell open as he saw Pansy Creevey stood in front of them.

"Minister" Harry gave a polite nod "To what do we owe the pleasure?" 

"May I come in?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Of course, m'am" Susan stood to one side, allowing Pansy to come in. Harry closed the door behind them, while Pansy walked over and leaned against the desk. 

"So, Minister, what's up?" Susan asked.

"Around...... thirty minutes ago, a woman named Sarah Taylor was arrested in The Leaky Cauldron. She was taken to The DMLE, and is currently being held while the charges against her are fully determined" Pansy said quickly but quietly "The Aurors, and The DMLE were alerted to her presence after Ginny Boot encountered her in The Cauldron, and noticed one or two suspicious things about her" 

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"Mostly they were tiny things - she made mistakes with names and so forth - but.... I take it you've never heard of her?"

"Sarah Taylor?" Harry glanced at his wife, who shook her head "Describe her?"

"Curly blonde hair, blue eyes, about.... well about my height" Pansy said.

"Doesn't ring a bell" Harry shrugged.

"Then it would probably surprise you to learn that she wore a pin identical to the one your wife is currently wearing under her jacket" Pansy looked over at Susan, who closed her eyes.

"Granger" Susan said quietly, then opened her eyes to see Pansy nod.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed "Are you sure?"

"When she was taken to The DMLE cells, she cancelled the glamour spell - it is definitely her" Pansy nodded again.

"Did she say why she was here? Why she'd come back?" Susan asked.

"Director Potter said Miss Granger hadn't spoken, other than to cancel the glamour. Of course, that was about ten minutes ago - it took me that long to come over here to talk to you" Pansy paused "Your daughter has informed Cho, and Professor Boot has spoken to Draco" Harry and Susan exchanged glances.

"You think she's come back for us?" Harry asked.

"The four of you were responsible for what happened to her" Pansy said.

"She brought it on herself!" Harry retorted.

"There is a chance she might not see it that way" Pansy pointed out "The DMLE can hold her for another day or so, and I am pretty sure that Director Potter and her staff will be able to get the truth out of her by then"

"You realise how sinister that sounds, right?" Susan laughed "Especially when talking about our girl"

"I promise she will not be abused or mistreated" Pansy rolled her eyes "Amy will behave like the very model of a modern D-DMLE" 

"Of that I have no doubt" Harry smiled.

"Are you two free over the next day or so?" Pansy asked.

"Pending any massive medical emergencies, I probably am" Susan nodded.

"We aren't training this week" Harry added.

"Okay" Pansy nodded "Depending on why she has come back, I might need you two, Cho and Draco to be available to come and meet her" 

"If she's here to kill us, wouldn't that be making it kind of easy for her?" Harry asked with a grin, but Pansy didn't return it.

"Her return violates the punishment handed down seventy three years ago" Pansy continued "The DMLE is in almost entirely uncharted waters here, and anything you can tell us from what happened during the hearings might prove useful" Susan took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"We will endeavour to make ourselves available" She said "Like I said - the only problem will be if there is any medical emergency that requires my presence"

"I will let Director Potter know" Pansy gave them an appreciative smile "And now I have to go, because - as you can imagine - I am having somewhat of a busy day"

"Go - do good" Harry replied "And thank you for letting us know, Minister"

"It was, if you will excuse the phrase, my pleasure" Pansy said, then she walked out of the office. When the door had swung shut behind her, Susan looked over at Harry.

"She's back"

"She's back"

xoxox

Amy stared at the report on her desk, and realised that she had read the same page six times in the previous five minutes, and still hadn't taken any of it in.

Letting out a long sigh, she pushed her chair back and slowly got to her feet.

"Cassandra?" She called out.

"Yes, Director" Cassandra Hartson appeared at the door.

"Can you inform the cells I would like to interview Miss Granger again" Amy said, walking over to the door.

"Of course, Director" Cassandra nodded "Is there anyone else you would like me to inform?"

"I'll need a pair of Aurors to witness the interview, but aside from that, no" She shook her head "However, depending on how the interview goes, I may need to speak to my parents, Director Chang and The Headmaster this afternoon"

"Would you like me to get in touch with them now, Director, or after you return?" Cassandra looked up from the pad she was making notes on. Amy thought about it for a few moments, then shrugged.

"It would probably be better after - I have no clue how long this interview is going to go on for, but if even a tenth of the stories I have heard about this woman are true, I suspect it will be a while" She picked up her jacket and then slipped her notepad into the pocket "I will be back when I am back, Cass"

"Yes, Director" 

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Amy walked into the interrogation suite to find two Aurors waiting for her.

"Coates, Mayhew - you both understand who we will be talking to?"

"Yes, Director" They both nodded.

"While I haven't ever encountered her myself, both my father and my mother told me stories about her - her time at school and her activities during the war" Amy paused "I will do the talking - I would just like you to take notes and....." She smiled "And ensure she doesn't kill me"

"Yes, Director" They both nodded again.

"Okay then - lets go" She gestured to the door, then followed them into the interrogation room. 

xoxox

Hermione opened her eyes as the door to the interrogation room opened. She had been placed in there five minutes before, and - after counting the tiles on the ceiling, the cracks in the far wall and the number of ways she could escape without her wand - she had closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, seeing if she could fall asleep before someone came in to talk to her.

"Apparently not" She said to herself. She watched as two red-robed Aurors walked in, closely followed by the young woman she had met earlier.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger" 

"Director" Hermione said with a slight nod "Twice in one day - surely there must be better things for you to do with your time than visit an old woman" Amy gazed at her levelly for a moment, then smiled.

"You would think so, Miss Granger" She replied calmly "However your return to the magical world is - it appears - of the utmost interest to any number of people. People who - it would seem - all want an answer"

"An answer to what?" Hermione asked.

"To why you decided to return. And why you decided to return today" Amy smiled "There are concerns that you are here to get some kind of revenge against those who banished you"

"Really?" Hermione tilted her head to one side "What are some of the other theories?" Amy stared back at her.

"You know - I have heard stories about you for most of my life" She said after a moment "And I have to admit, they do not do you justice"

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Hermione asked.

"You can take it however you wish, Miss Granger" Amy shook her head "However I feel that I should point out the general protocol during interviews is for me to ask the questions, and for you to provide answers to the questions I ask"

"I had a hunch" Hermione leaned back in her chair.

"You have been out of the magical world for seventy years, Miss Granger - why did you choose today to return?" Amy stared at her, trying to read her face. Hermione stared back at her, then stuck out her tongue, making Amy laugh in surprise.

"Director..... do you have a last name? Or - come to that - a first name?" Hermione looked at her.

"I am the Director of Magical Law Enforcement" Amy replied "I am not sure that my name is all that important - at least to this process"

"I suppose that's true" Hermione admitted "However......" She trailed off, then looked Amy up and down "However I can not get over the feeling that we have met before"

"We did" Amy pointed out "About three hours ago when you were brought in after being arrested" Hermione started to roll her eyes, but stopped when something occurred to her.

"Director - I am guessing you don't get out into the muggle world all that often?" She asked.

"I can't see that that is any of your business, Miss Granger"

"Humour me"

"I occasionally go out to visit my cousins, however aside from that, I am generally required to spend all my time here - magical law enforcement is somewhat of a full time job" 

"So I can't have met you outside the magical world, and since I would guess you were born what? Twenty, thirty years after I left, it's unlikely we met before I was forced to leave" Hermione paused "And yet I am more and more certain we have met before"

"Obviously you are mistaken" Amy replied.

"Obviously I am" Hermione leaned back in her chair again "So - you said I was supposed to answer your questions?" 

"You could have come back any time over the last seventy years, so why have you waited until now?"

xoxox

"Why has she waited until now?" Harry asked. After Pansy had left Susan's office, they had decided to get some lunch from the hospital dining room and eat it in the office. 

"Maybe she's dying" Susan suggested.

"Dying? She'd only be a hundred and two - barely middle-aged" Harry looked at her thoughtfully "What makes you think she might be dying?"

"The war took a toll on a lot of us, love" Susan said quietly "Even to those of us who came away without any lasting injuries it would have had some detriment to our health" Harry looked at her in concern, but she shook her head.

"I've been checking up on our associates, and keeping an eye on both of us. We've had regular access to St Mungo's - obviously - and we can all expect to live a while yet"

"But Hermione's been out of the magical world, and so dependent on muggle medicine" Harry nodded in understanding.

"From what I understand, they've made a lot of advances in the last hundred years, but however good they get, there are magical diseases they would know nothing about" Susan said sadly "If Hermione has been suffering from one of them, then she may realise it's too late to do anything, and she might just want to spend her last few years back home - in her world"

"I guess it's possible" Harry admitted, looking thoughtful "But even if that is the case, we still come back to the problem of why do it in such an obvious way?"

xoxox

"Obvious way?" Hermione looked at Amy with a blank expression "I used a fairly powerful glamour spell as well as rewriting my entire personal history from back when I was actually in the magical world. What other steps do you think I could've taken?"

"The 'Grateful Service' Pin" Amy pointed at the small silver pin that Hermione wore on the front of her jacket. Hermione glanced down at it, then back up at The Director.

"You are suggesting I should have taken it off?" She asked in a slightly dangerous tone.

"Miss Granger - while I am clearly far too young to have fought in the war, my parents have taught me a great deal about it. Not least of which is that - as of now - there are only thirteen people in our world who wear those pins" Amy stared back at her calmly "And they, especially my mother, made it very clear indeed that no one - no matter what side they were on or how old or young they are - who was not presented with their pin would dare to wear one. The idea is so unthinkable, so revolting it ranks up there with the use of the seven unforgivable curses" She paused, then smiled.

"And because the names and faces of the thirteen are burned into the collective conscious of the magical world, then seeing a pin on someone that you do not recognise is enough to make anyone suspicious" She finished. Hermione gave her a thoughtful smile.

"But I've been out of the magical world for ever so long - how would I know about the taboo and the consequences of breaking it?" She said guilelessly. Amy shook her head.

"If you really didn't know what the pin meant to our society, you would not have reacted the way you did when I suggested you could have not worn it" Hermione gave a soft laugh.

"Ravenclaw?" She guessed, and Amy nodded "Would you believe that I didn't wear the pin out of a desire to get caught, but because when you wear something every day for over eighty years, it is second nature to put it on without thinking about it?"

"I can see that" Amy nodded again.

"So whose are you?" Hermione asked suddenly "From the way you describe it, you are the daughter of someone who was on The Line - one of the eight women. But since I know two of them were turned, that excludes Luna and Parvati. And since I am pretty sure I would've remembered having a kid - especially one as smart and capable as you - that leaves five names" Amy gazed back at her, then gave a slight nod.

"Your reputation is definitely deserved, Miss Granger" She said, a hint of awe in her voice "Are there any other deductions you would care to share with me?"

"While I admit genetics is not my strong point, I am fairly confident in saying you are probably not Angelina's daughter, and for much the same reason I can probably discount Blaise and Padma as well" Hermione stared at her intently for a few moments, then sighed "This would be easier if you provided some help, you know"

"Tell me why you've come back" Amy replied simply "Are you here to kill someone?"

xoxox

"After all this time?" Draco looked across his desk at Cho. The Director of Sports and Games had arrived ten minutes before and she and Draco had been talking about Hermione's motive since then "Seventy three years is a long time to wait to get revenge"

"Maybe she was lulling us into a false sense of security" Cho said, leaning forward "I mean - did you ever expect we would see her again?"

"No" Draco shook his head "I honestly thought when she vanished from The UAC hearing that would be it" 

"I didn't" Cho said quietly "I spent most of the first few years after that expecting to find her stood at the end of my bed" Draco looked at her sympathetically, but she waved her hand dismissively "I got over it - and it turns out it is very hard to live your life in a perpetual state of suspended terror" 

"I would imagine" Draco said dryly "But seventy three years? Seems an odd number of years" 

"It is" Cho replied in a deadpan voice "It's also a prime number of years" Draco laughed.

"A strange number of years" She amended.

"It's not the anniversary of anything?" Draco asked.

"I don't know" Cho said "Aside from the start of the war, the end of the war, The Battle of The Line and the day I was recruited by your father, I can't remember specific dates" She gave a regretful sigh "After all - we did so many bad things, they all kind of merged into one another"

"I know what you mean" Draco closed his eyes "But do you think she has managed to keep hate in her heart for this long? As hard as it is to live in a state of suspended terror, I would've thought managing to stay angry this long would be even harder"

"For most people, yes" Cho looked out of the window for a moment "But, despite the government position, and the work of The UAC, there are still people who think that some things are unforgivable and will never get over them"

"True" Draco stared down at his fingers "Ginny was in here just before you arrived - she was telling me about Granger's capture - and she told me that while she accepted I was the Headmaster, and that I had made a great deal of difference in the lives of a large number of children, she had no desire to be friends with me because the image of me torturing her and her friends during the last days of the war was permanently burned into her brain" 

"And if Ginny feels that way simply because she saw you do it, I guess it isn't beyond reason that Granger might have the same image, just from a more personal perspective" Cho let out another sigh "If she is back for us, what do we do?"

"Trust that The DMLE and Minister Creevey will do what is necessary to uphold the law and keep us safe" Draco said "That's about all we can do"

xoxox

"Director.... Director" Hermione took a deep breath and let it out "You have been questioning me for nearly an hour now, and you are no closer to finding out what you want than you were fifty seven minutes ago"

"That's true" Amy nodded "Although - aside from trying to piss me off - I can't imagine why you felt it necessary to point it out"

"I am just trying to be helpful" Hermione gave her a bright smile "Now - since I know you aren't going to torture me, and since - if you know about my history in the war - you must also know I am very well trained in occlumency and other mental disciplines that make me entirely resistant to veritaserum and other methods of trying to get tat the truth, then I think we are pretty much at an impasse"

"Not really" Amy shook her head "You are back in the magical world, against the decree handed down by The UAC. Despite the fact that body was disbanded, the punishments remain in force"

"It was disbanded?" Hermione asked "The UAC isn't around?"

"A little over a month after you were exiled" Amy said.

"They decided they'd had enough of their witch-hunt and decided to get honest jobs?" Hermione said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"The Committee decided there was nothing more to investigate, so they were stood down" Amy replied.

"And if I wanted to address them now?"

"You're about seventy odd years too late" 

"Oh" Hermione paused "How about the members? They are all still alive, right?"

"Alive and well" Amy nodded.

"Can I speak to them?" Hermione asked "The four original members of The UAC - can I talk to them?"

"Can? Probably" Amy replied "But if you are here on a vendetta against those who banished you, I am pretty sure none of them is going to want to sit where I am now"

"Then put me in a magically dampened cell, behind steel tempered glass charmed with every shield hex, charm and curse you can find" Hermione said intently "Bind my hands, tie my feet - surely you can find a way to make it safe for them?" Amy stared at her, brow furrowed.

"Why?" She asked after a minute "Why do you want to talk to them? And why would they want to talk to you?" Hermione stared back at her, debating internally what to say next. After staying silent for nearly five minutes, she smiled.

"If I asked you to deliver a message to each of them, would you do it?" She asked in a slightly pleading tone.

"Depends on the message" Amy replied. Hermione stared at her for a moment longer, then took a deep breath.

"It's just two words" She said quietly "Just tell them this - seven names"


	4. The UAC (Now)

"Amy?" Luna stared in surprise as the Director of Magical Law Enforcement walked along the main path up to the entrance of the school. She glanced back at the forest, then decided that the meeting with Taragan - the Acromantula Patriarch - could probably wait another day. It wasn't likely he would agree to her conditions anyway - she had an idea that she could teach a class about the horde in the forest, but when she had suggested it to Draco, he had been less than receptive. 

_"You want to let a bunch of magical spiders near your students?" Draco had asked, the disbelief in his voice clear._

_"We know so little about them, Headmaster, and it is a fairly large colony" She had explained._

_"And you aren't worried that the spiders may want to eat some of your students?" Draco stared at her "Because they are not the most reliable of creatures, and a class would essentially be an all your can eat buffet"_

_"I have thought about that, Draco" Luna smiled "I can set up wards, shields and I can go and negotiate with them to swear magical oaths before they come out"_

_"You aren't afraid they will eat you?" Draco asked, frowning. Luna tapped the pin on her chest - a small silver pin with a dark red circle around the bottom._

_"I could walk in there and call them all Attercup and Crazy Cob and Old Tomnoddy and they still wouldn't try to eat me" She said confidently, then laughed "Of course, they might just kill me, but I am sure they wouldn't eat me" Draco laughed._

_"On the whole, I would prefer if they did neither, Luna - finding a replacement this late in the term would be very hard" He said with a smile. She smiled back._

_"And I would hate to cause you any more problems" She said "If I can phrase the oath well enough, can I at least have your blessing to approach them?"_

_"I'd like to see the oath first, but assuming it is air-tight and I can't see any loopholes, you have my blessing" He nodded._

_"Thank you"_

She had given him the oath earlier that day, and he had deemed it to be suitably binding. So she had planned to go and see Taragan and his family during her lunch hour, but the arrival of the Director had entirely distracted her. 

"Director?" She called out. Amy stopped, looked over at her, then smiled.

"Luna!" Amy bounded over and threw her arms around her friend. After hugging her tightly, she released Luna and looked her up and down "You seem well"

"Two weeks since the last full moon" Luna shrugged "Remus' meditation techniques are helping when I come out of the wolfstime, and your mother has made wolfsbane almost infinitely better" 

"I will let her know" Amy smiled.

"So what brings you to our fair school?" Luna asked.

"I have to talk to Headmaster Malfoy - something has come up that I think he is going to want to know about at the very least" Amy looked back toward the castle "Care to walk me to the Headmaster's office?"

"I would consider it a pleasure" Luna grinned, then they both started heading towards the main entrance "So - can I know what is going on? Or is it one of your top-secret, confidential, end of the world type things?" Amy glanced around, then looked back at her.

"You know I trust you, Luna, but I think I should talk to Headmaster Malfoy about this first, if that's okay" She said apologetically. Luna smiled.

"I entirely understand, Director" She said "So - what are you and your parents doing for Christmas this year?"

xoxox

"Headmaster? I have Director Potter here. She'd like to talk with you about a top secret matter that she can't talk to me about until she's talked to you, so I would appreciate it if you talk to her now so I can quiz her after she is finished with your meeting" Draco stared at the door that Luna was occupying, working his way through the torrent of words she had spoken.

"Show her in" He said eventually, then stood up as Amy walked into his office "Director - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I suspect you already know" Amy replied, taking the seat he waved her to "I can't believe that Professor Boot didn't come straight to you after she returned from The Cauldron" 

"Cho Chang has also been to see me" Draco admitted "I haven't had a visit from your parents yet"

"Mum has been busy at the hospital" Amy said "I am going to see them next, although some of what I have to tell them will depend on what your reaction is"

"Reaction to what?"

"To the message I am about to give you" Amy took a deep breath "I spent a fair while today talking to Miss Granger - trying to find out why she came back to the magical world when she knew it was a one way ticket to Azkaban" 

"Did she tell you?" 

"Not so much" Amy admitted "However, towards the end of the interview, I mentioned The UAC and - to make a long story less long - she asked if she could address it"

"You told her we disbanded over seven decades ago?" 

"I did, and then she asked if she could talk to the four of you anyway" Amy leaned forward, looking intently at him "When I told her that there was a fairly strong suspicion that she was here to kill the four of you - for banishing her all those years ago - she asked me to deliver a message. The same message to each of the four of you"

"What was the message?" Draco asked.

"Two words" Amy paused "The message she asked me to deliver was just two words - she asked me to tell you 'seven names'" Draco blinked, then leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. Amy watched him for a little while.

"Headmaster? Does it mean anything to you?" She asked. Draco - apparently lost in his own thoughts - started in surprise, then turned to face her.

"Yes, Director. It does" He said after a moment "Am I the first one you've spoken to?"

"Yes" She nodded "I was going to see my parents next, then Director Chang"

"When you speak to them, tell them that I agreed to her request - that even if none of them agrees, I am willing to meet Granger face to face" 

"Are you sure?" Amy asked "I mean - if it is a trap..... well - her reputation for being the smartest witch...."

"Is entirely called for" Draco agreed "And because it appears she hasn't lost any of her brains, I would guess she agreed to be virtually tied down and stripped of her powers?"

"She did"

"Then I can't see the problem" Draco continued "Can you let me know what the others say? And - regardless of what they say - what time I can meet with Granger?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Amy nodded reflexively, then she stood up "If you will excuse me, I told my parents I would meet them in Mum's office" 

"Of course" Draco rose, and walked her to the door "Take care, Director - I will be waiting for your call"

"Yes, Headmaster" She nodded again, then left his office and walked down the stairs only to find Luna waiting at the bottom.

"So how'd it go?" Luna asked, bouncing on her heels.

"You know - I am not entirely sure"

xoxox

"Seven Names" Amy watched for the reaction the two words would get out of her parents, but all she saw was a series of looks exchanged between them - looks that, despite knowing her parents all her life, she realised she could not begin to interpret. 

After watching them for nearly five minutes, she sighed.

"I know I learned the basics of legillimency at The Academy, and that you taught me some of the more advanced tricks, but I have never been able to read either of you" She said exasperatedly "So unless you don't need me for anything, do you think could see your way clear to using your words?" Both her parents turned to look at her, then Susan smiled.

"Sorry dear" She apologised "But this has caught us a little by surprise"

"I would imagine"

"However, I can see why Draco agreed to meet her" Susan looked at Harry again, and he gave an almost imperceptible nod "We would like to be there too" 

"Really?" Amy exclaimed "Even though there is every chance she is here to kill you?"

"She hasn't come back to kill us" Harry said calmly.

"She hasn't?" Amy stared at him in surprise.

"No, dear, she hasn't" Harry reached out and took her hand.

"So what has she come back for?" His daughter asked. Susan and Harry exchanged another glance, then Harry looked down at his daughter again.

"We have one or two ideas, but - and I am sorry about this love - but we'd rather not say right now" He saw a flash of annoyance in her eyes "If we're right, darling, you'll know soon enough, and if we're wrong....." He shrugged "You are going to see Cho next?"

"Yes" Amy nodded "Can I tell her that you three will be going to meet Miss Granger?"

"Yes, please" Susan said "And if you can let us know when you can arrange the meeting, we'll be ready"

"Okay" Amy stood up, then gave each of her parents a hug, kissing them on the cheek "One thing though...."

"Yes?"

"I trust you both, and while I trust your instincts and feelings, I am going to arrange any meeting on the basis that Miss Granger is just waiting for the first opportunity to murder you in cold blood" Harry laughed.

"Atta girl" 

xoxox

"I'll be there as well" Cho said, making Amy roll her eyes.

"You haven't seen this woman for seventy three years or so, right?" She asked.

"Yes" Cho nodded.

"And the last thing that the four of you did was to banish her from the magical world, sentencing her to spend the rest of her life as a muggle, in the muggle world?"

"Also true" Cho nodded again.

"And yet three quarters of a century later she swans back in to the magical world - violating any number of laws - and all she has to say is two words and you are all falling over yourselves to meet with her" Amy paused "You can see why this might be confounding me a little, can't you?"

"I can" Cho nodded for a third time and smiled "You really think she might be here to kill us?"

"Mum says no, so does Dad" Amy replied "But not only are you the four that banished her, you are also some of the most important and powerful people in the country" She held up four fingers, then bent down the first "The Headmaster of Hogwarts" She bent down the next "The chief - and most senior and experienced - Healer at St Mungo's" A third finger went down "The Director of one of the biggest and most influential departments in The Ministry" She paused, then slowly lowered her fourth finger "And one of the most successful and experienced seekers, chasers and coaches in The Quidditch League" She took a breath.

"If she wants revenge not only against you, but against the whole of the magical world, then the four of you would be a good place to start" She finished calmly.

"Not to mention the daughter of one of the most beloved families in our world" Cho stared thoughtfully at her, making Amy blush.

"I hadn't considered that, but yeah - if she kills the four of you and me as well, then our world would be plunged in to chaos" 

"Did you express these fears to your parents? And to Draco?" 

"Not the second part - just the part about her wanting to get revenge on her banishers" Amy paused "Do you think it would have made a difference if I had?"

"Honestly?" Cho shook her head "I didn't spend as much time with Granger as your parents did - given the circumstances and all - but for what it's worth, I don't think she is here to kill us either"

"How can you be so sure?" Amy asked, staring at her curiously "Why are you so convinced that she is here for something else? What are these seven names that she is talking about?" Cho bit her lip, making Amy roll her eyes.

"Let me guess - you'd rather not say, in case you are wrong" She said, sarcasm filling her voice.

"Got it in one" Cho replied "You'll let me know when you can arrange the meeting?"

"Yes, yes" Amy slowly got to her feet "I am going to go back to speak to Miss Granger now, and - all things being equal - I think I should be able to arrange your little chat for first thing tomorrow morning"

"Thank you, Director" Cho smiled "I really do appreciate this "

"I know" 

xoxox

Half an hour later, Amy walked into her office. She looked at her desk, then she walked over to her sofa, slipped off her shoes and lay down, resting her head on the cushion she kept there for just that purpose. 

"Director?" Amy's eyes flew open, and she tilted her head round to see her assistant Cassandra stood at the door. 

"Cass? Can I help you?" She asked, then realised her voice sounded raspy "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, Director, just for a little while" Cassandra nodded, walking a little further into the office "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Miss Granger is demanding to speak to you"

"Miss Granger is demanding?" Amy slowly pushed herself up from the sofa, then stretched until she felt her back give a small pop "Ooooooooh that is so much better. Remind me not to fall asleep on this couch again until I get the springs fixed"

"Don't fall...." Cassandra started, smirking slightly, but Amy cut her off.

"So what doth trouble Miss Granger's soul, Cass?" Her assistant glanced at her pad.

"She wants to know how your meetings went, and what their responses were to her message" Cassandra looked up at her "She seemed quite insistent, from what the guards on duty said"

"Very well" Amy stood up, then glanced down at herself "Can you let the guards know I'll be down in about half an hour? I just want to freshen up and put on a new robe before I meet her again"

"Yes, Director" 

xoxox

Forty minutes later, Amy walked in to the cell block complex and stopped in front of the custody desk.

"I'm here to see Miss Granger" She said "I believe she's been asking for me?"

"Yes, m'am" The Auror on duty nodded "Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"No, thank you" She paused "But if you could turn the monitors on in Interview Room One, and have her brought there" 

"Of course, Director" He nodded again. 

"Thank you" She walked down the corridor and into the first interview room. Sitting down behind the table, she stretched again then she rested her hands on her lap, waiting for Hermione to be shown in.

"Miss Granger, Director" Another Auror lead Hermione in to the room. As Hermione sat down, the Auror looked across at Amy "Will there be anything else, Director?"

"No - thank you" Amy smiled "That will be all" The Auror gave a polite nod, then turned and walked out of the interview room, closing the door behind her. 

"Miss Granger" Amy stared across the table at her "You asked to speak to me again?"

"Yes, Director" Hermione returned her stare "I wanted to know how your meetings with Harry, Draco, Susan and Cho went"

"Do you think you are in a position to make demands of me, Miss Granger?" Amy arched an eyebrow "You are a prisoner of The Ministry, Miss Granger, and given that you are a wanted criminal who has violated the conditions of her sentence, you really have very few rights at all"

"Technically I am not a wanted criminal, Director" Hermione's mouth turned up a little at the edges "Up until today I adhered to the conditions of my sentence, and since you now have me in your cells, I can hardly be wanted any more, can I?" 

"Touche" Amy pretended to doff her cap "However the point remains that - in this place and at this time - you have very few rights and are in no real position to demand anything of anyone"

"You have made that quite clear, Director" Hermione smiled again "And yet you are here, are you not?" Amy stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Touche again" She said "I spoke to Director Chang, Healer Bones, Headmaster Malfoy and Mr Potter. I gave them your message, exactly as you said - 'Seven Names'"

"And?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"None of them would tell me what it meant" Amy said, watching Hermione for a reaction "However they have all agreed to meet with you"

"Together or separately?" 

"Together. They asked me to arrange a time, then let them know" Amy paused "Given the circumstances, I told them it would probably be tomorrow morning" 

"Why not tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Creating a cell that completely suppresses magic takes time" Amy replied "Not to mention bringing in a window of tempered steel glass, enchanting it and making sure that no magic can get through, but words and sounds can is a little more complex than you might think" Hermione blinked, then smiled.

"Tou - as you say - che" She replied.

"You will have to spend a night in your cell, however I believe that we can have the cell prepared for eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. You will be escorted in, then the door will be sealed behind you. Two Aurors will remain on guard at the door, with orders to stun first and ask question later" Amy paused "Once I am sure that you will not be a threat to any of the four people coming to visit you, they will come in and you can have your meeting"

"You don't do things by half, do you?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly impressed.

"Something occurred to me while I was out delivering your message" Amy explained "Not only are these four people the four people that banished you, they are also four of the most powerful people in the country. If you were able to assassinate them, you could plunge the magical world in to utter chaos" 

"You still think I am here to crush, kill and destroy?" Hermione sighed, shaking her head "Is there anything I can say that will convince you otherwise?"

"You can tell me what your message meant" Amy suggested.

"Your parents didn't tell you?" Hermione asked.

"No - they didn......." Amy trailed off as her mind caught up with her mouth and she realised what Hermione had just said "My parents?" Hermione leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smile.

"It took me longer than it should.... but then again I have had other things on my mind today" Hermione paused "But you are a..... a daughter of the line, if I may use such a phrase then - as I said before - your mother is one of three people"

"And you think you have worked out who she is?" Amy asked, trying to sound sceptical.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before" Hermione shook her head "Your turn of phrase, your choice of words - you sound exactly like my best friend" She smiled "Plus your reluctance to tell me who your parents makes it even more obvious...... Director Potter" Amy stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"So you know who I am" She said "It doesn't make all that much of a difference"

"If it doesn't make a difference, why not tell me earlier?"

"Because I am not in the habit of co-operating with criminals, Miss Granger - especially not criminals I suspect of wanting to assassinate my parents" Amy's tone darkened "And I thought if you knew that I was the child of not one but two of your tormentors then you might feel less inclined to answer my questions" She paused "Although I am starting to think it wouldn't have made a difference either way"

"Probably not" Hermione gave a soft laugh. Amy sighed, then stood up.

"Miss Granger - if we have nothing more to discuss, then this interview is over" She said, looking down at Hermione "I delivered your message - they are all coming to talk to you tomorrow morning. If you aren't going to tell me anything else, then I am going to send you back to your cell. The evening meal is served around six o'clock, but don't get too excited - it's not that nice" She paused, then put her hands on the table and leaned over to stare at Hermione "Is there anything else you would like to say?" Hermione looked back at her for a few moments, then shook her head.

"Very well - I will have someone take you back to your cell in a few minutes" 

xoxox

Ginny turned as she heard footsteps behind her, then stopped to let Luna catch up.

"Ginny? Draco summoned you too?" Luna asked.

"So it would seem" Ginny nodded "Any idea what he wants to talk to us about?"

"It's got to be something important" Blaise Bulstrode walked up to join them "Justin will be along in a minute - he just got caught up with one of his 'Puffs"

"All four of us?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently" Luna looked down the corridor to the gargoyle that stood at the entrance to Draco's office "Should we wait for Justin, or go ahead and let him catch up?"

"I'm here" Justin Finch-Fletchly bounded up to them, skidding to a halt beside Blaise "Young Arathran was worried about the last piece of homework he handed in - wanted to make sure that his argument about mandrakes was clear" He looked along to the end of the corridor "Shall we?" Ginny turned and started walking again, and the other three Heads of House fell into step behind her.

"How that boy ever got sorted in to Hufflepuff is beyond me" Justin continued "His devotion to school work, his desire to get the best marks, to learn all her can learn - I would have thought he'd be a Ravenclaw for sure"

"Why thank you, kind sir" Luna bobbed a quick curtsey "I was a bit surprised he didn't come to me either, but Arcadia is never wrong" 

"I still can't believe you are on first name terms with The Sorting Hat" Blaise shook her head "It rarely gives me the time of day - even Draco can only get it to say a few words now and then"

"You just have to know how to approach her" Luna smiled, then the four professors stopped in front of the gargoyle "Valadictoria" The gargoyle started to turn, and a few moments later the steps up to Draco's office appeared. She looked at the other three, then set off up the stairs.

"You know what I miss?" Justin said as he followed her up "I miss escalators"

"Eskelaters?" Ginny asked, confused.

"A muggle invention" Blaise explained "Automatic staircases that will take you up and down without you having to walk a single step"

"Sounds nice" Ginny said as they reached the top. She took one more step forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Draco's voice came back, and she pushed the door open, leading the others in. 

"Thank you all for coming" Draco smiled, then gestured to the seats he had put out for them. 

"Our pleasure, Headmaster" Blaise replied as the four Heads of House sat down. 

"I know this is short notice, and I am sorry to do this to you all, but I have an appointment tomorrow morning, so I will be gone until at least one o'clock, probably more two ish" He interlaced his hands behind his back "Blaise - I need you to take my first class in the morning - third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs for Defence - and Luna can you take my second class - seventh year Advanced Charms"

"Yes, Draco" The two women said in unison.

"Headmaster - is this meeting about..... about what we discussed this morning?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Does this relate to why Amy came to see you earlier?" Luna asked.

"Yes" Draco nodded again, then looked at the other two teachers "It's a bit of a long story...."

"Hermione Granger was arrested in The Leaky Cauldron this morning" Ginny said.

".....or not" Draco rolled his eyes "As Ginny said, Hermione Jane Granger was arrested this morning in The Leaky Cauldron on charges of violating her exile. She was taken to The DMLE and is being held there for the time being"

"Hermione? Back?" Justin looked at Ginny "Any idea why?"

"She didn't say" Ginny replied, making the other three teachers turn to look at her "Oh - I was there when she was arrested. It was me that tipped of The DMLE" 

"It was I that tipped her off" Luna interjected.

"No - I am pretty sure it was me" Ginny replied with a grin, making Luna laugh.

"If you are quite finished?" Draco asked with an exasperated air. 

"Sorry Draco"

"Sorry Headmaster"

"Director Potter came to deliver a message - a message from Granger" Draco continued "Granger asked the four of us to meet with her"

"The four of you?" Blaise asked.

"Harry, Cho, Susan and me" Draco said.

"The UAC?" Luna frowned "She wants to address The UAC? After all this time?" 

"So it would appear" Draco nodded "And before you ask, I have no idea why" He paused "I can't imagine why she would want to come back to the magical world after so long, and I can't begin to imagine what she can say to us after seventy three years that will be of any importance" He shrugged "Whatever the reason, I will be meeting her - along with Harry, Susan and Cho - tomorrow at 11am"

xoxox

"Are you sure it's safe?" Marietta set a drink of tea down in front of Cho, then sat down next to her, holding her own cup of coffee.

"Director Potter may be young, Marri, but she is very good at her job" Cho cupped her hands around the mug "Besides - both her mother and her father are going to be attending the meeting, and there is no way she would risk their safety" 

"I suppose so" Marietta nodded absently.

"You don't seem convinced" Cho said, taking a long drink "You don't think Director Potter is up to this?"

"What?" Marietta looked round at her, then shook her head "Oh - no. I am sure that she is excellent"

"But?"

"But I remember Granger from school" Marietta said "She was the one who cast that curse on me - the one that spelt out 'LIAR' on my forehead. Do you remember?"

"Yes" Cho nodded sympathetically.

"And do you remember that none of the staff - not McGonagall, Flitwick or even Dumbledore - could remove it?" Marietta frowned "Took two months for that bitch to cancel the curse - two months with that word emblazoned on my forehead" 

"What's your point?" Cho asked.

"She cast a curse at the age of sixteen that the best minds in the country could not counter" Marietta paused "Since then she has been through a war that lasted over a decade - where, by all accounts, she increased her store of magical knowledge a hundred fold" 

"She's been out the magical world for seventy years" Cho replied.

"Do you really think she's forgotten anything she learned?" Marietta asked, and Cho shook her head "Do you really think Granger would forget anything that might be of use to her?"

"Probably not" Cho admitted "But honestly? If she wanted me - or any of us - dead, I am fairly sure she could have killed us already"

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Marietta rolled her eyes.

"If she is as smart as you think she is - if she is as dangerous as you think she is - she could have offed me in my sleep, and no one would have been any the wiser" Cho lowered her mug, putting it down on the table "Whatever has brought her back, Marri, it is not murder"

xoxox

"Are we making a huge mistake, love?" Susan asked, flipping the covers on their bed back "What if it doesn't mean what we think it means?"

"What else can it mean?" Harry replied, fastening the buttons on his pyjamas "If it was just us, or just one of the others, there might be a difference explanation"

"But why now?" Susan took her dressing gown off and dropped it on the end of the bed "Amy told her The UAC was disbanded. Does she think that means we won't take any action if she tells us the truth?"

"It's possible" Harry sat down on the bed, pulling his slippers off before he swung his legs up and stuck them under the covers "Do you think we should tell her before she tells us what she wants to tell us? Or what we think she wants to tell us?"

"It might put her off" Susan pointed out, getting into bed next to him. She waved her hand and the lights went out.

"I'm not sure it will matter" Harry turned on to his side, facing her.

"Really?"

"We are talking about the smartest witch in our generation - possibly the smartest witch in recent history" Susan gave a fond smile "Do you really think she won't ask us whether we have our powers any more before she confesses her deepest, darkest secrets?"

"That is a good point" Harry sighed "I really thought we were done with this. And with her" Susan gave him a sympathetic smile, then she turned away from him before shuffling backwards so he could put his arms around her.

"Don't think about it any more, love" She said in a soft whisper "You know what Mother always used to say - whatever will happen will happen - there is nothing we can do about it now" She squeezed his hands, pulling his arms tighter around her.

"Your mother was a very wise woman" Harry whispered against her neck, then gave her a soft kiss.

"That she was" She purred. 

xoxox

"Leanne? I need to talk to your husband" 

xoxox

The next morning, Hermione was eating breakfast when Amy walked up in front of her cell. 

"Good morning, Miss Granger" Amy gave her a polite nod "I hope you slept well"

"Well enough, given that it is the first night in...... fifty two years that I haven't slept in my own bed" Hermione replied, taking another bite of a sausage.

"Fifty two years?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that surprising?" Hermione looked up at her, fork paused at her mouth "Don't you spend most of your time at home?"

"Most of my time yes, but I have holidays, I have nights away. I sometimes stay at my parents, and at..... at the houses of friends" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Friends?" She asked with a slightly salacious grin. Amy stared back at her impassively "And - to answer your question - yes, I have slept at home every night for the last fifty two years" Hermione gave Amy another grin "That doesn't mean I was always alone"

"Why fifty two years?" Amy asked, leaning back against the wall. 

"Sorry?"

"You've been gone seventy three years, so what was different about the first twenty one years and the last fifty two?" Amy clasped her hands and rested them on her stomach "I am just wondering what changed"

"Is that really any of your business, Director?"

"You brought it up" Amy shrugged "Anyway - your room is prepared. The glass arrived late last night, and has been installed. It will allow sound and light through it, but any magic will be reflected back" Hermione paused in the act of eating a slice of toast.

"Not absorbed?" She asked, putting the toast back down on the plate.

"Seven years ago I was part of a team breaking a ward that was surrounding the home of a suspected child molester" Amy said "It was one of the most advanced wards I have ever encountered, but eight of us brought it down in a matter of minutes by repeatedly blasting it with killing curses"

"You overloaded it" Hermione nodded understandingly "It crashed due to sheer power you threw into it"

"You say you aren't here to kill them, but it is my job to anticipate every eventuality" Amy gave her a dry smile "You will be secured in a chair so if - by some chance - you manage to cast a spell despite the suppression spells, it will simply bounce back and hit you"

"Assuming you aren't lying to me, of course" Hermione retorted, but Amy laughed.

"You may believe that, but someone as smart as you wouldn't want to risk their life on the assumption"

"So I would start with low-powered curses, at which point you can come in and stun me into oblivion" Hermione paused "Well played" Amy pushed herself off the wall and gave a slight bob.

"Before we let you in, ten of my best Aurors are going to try to escape from the room. If any of them succeed, we will fix the loophole and try again" Amy looked at her watch "The meeting is set for 11am. I will ensure you get a shower and a new set of prison robes before then"

"Thank you" Hermione looked back down at her breakfast "Will you be at the meeting, Director?"

"That will depend on your four guests" Amy replied. 

"Even though you are mistress of all you survey?" Hermione asked, picking up her toast again "Unless....." She took a bite, munching slowly "Unless you aren't mistress of all your survey - not in this instance" Amy stared back at her, not answering.

"Sports and Games has no jurisdiction, neither does Hogwarts or St Mungo's" Hermione continued "And Harry doesn't work for anything related to the government, so he can't be in charge" Amy continued to stare at her in silence. Hermione took another bite of toast, then she slowly lowered the rest of the slice back to her plate.

"Would I be right in thinking that disbanded and powerless are not the same thing?" She asked, then gave a short, barking laugh when there was no response from the woman on the other side of the bars "You are very well trained, Director - I congratulate you"

"Thank you, Miss Granger" Amy bobbed another curtsey "But now, if you will excuse me - I have things to do before 11am" She paused "An Auror will be along in around ten minutes to take you to the showers"

xoxox

Draco walked into The DMLE, then smiled as he saw Amy coming down the corridor towards him.

"Director - sorry I am late, but there was an incident at school just before I left that needed my attention" 

"Nothing serious, I hope?" Amy asked.

"One of the thestrals had an accident and flew into Greenhouse #2" Draco replied "Ginny and Luna are looking after him and the greenhouse has already been repaired. Xchala will be right as rain in no time"

"Glad to hear it" Amy turned and they started walking down the corridor together "The others are already here - waiting in Conference Room A. Miss Granger has already been taken to the specially prepared room and is waiting for you, but I wanted to talk to all of you before you go in to see her"

"Of course" Draco agreed. Amy stopped in front of a door, then pulled it open, allowing him to walk through before following him. 

"Draco - welcome to out little cabal" Harry smiled, gesturing for him to take one of the two empty seats at the table.

"Sorry I'm late - thestral related mayhem at Hogwarts" He sat down.

"Sounds fun" Susan said "Anyone hurt?"

"Xchala has a wounded foreleg, but aside from that we got off lucky" Draco replied.

"Glad to hear it" Susan looked round as her daughter took the last empty seat "Director - you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes" Amy nodded "I realise that I am younger than all of you, and that you are all far more experienced in dealing with this particular woman than I am, but I just wanted to mention something" She took a breath "I've met with her four times since she was arrested, and she definitely lives up to everything I have heard about her"

"How so?" Cho asked.

"She is clever, smart, wise and very insightful" Amy said "She figured out my relationship to you two" She looked at her parents "I didn't tell her, but she worked it out from the few things I said" 

"She always was good at connecting seemingly random facts" Harry admitted.

"And while she claims to have been out of the magical world for nearly three quarters of a century, she knows more about our world than she lets on" Amy looked at each one of them in turn "I don't know how much she knows, but from the odd comments she definitely has more than a little knowledge of what has gone on in her absence"

"Which means what?" Draco asked, and Amy blushed.

"I'm not sure" She said sheepishly "Maybe she has come back before, but not been discovered. Maybe she still has friends here who have been keeping her up to date with news and gossip" She looked at her parents "I thought it might be helpful to know"

"Almost certainly" Susan smiled "Thanks, love"

"That's about all" Amy looked at her watch "She should be properly settled in by now" She paused "Oh - one more thing"

"Yes?" Cho asked.

"Generally speaking, an Auror presence is required when a prisoner is being interviewed or visited by anyone" Amy said "This applies whether the visitor is The Minister or an average member of the public. The rule is there to protect both the prisoner and the visitor from any repercussions" She paused "Miss Granger will be alone in the room, and given your positions on The UAC, you can be considered DMLE personnel, if you so choose" 

"Okay" Harry nodded.

"Do you want me in the room - the room that you will occupy, not the room that Miss Granger will be in - when you speak to her?" Amy asked "It's not a requirement, however I have some concerns about you meeting her with no one else watching"

"You can't think we are going to hurt her, can you?" Susan asked.

"Oh god no" Amy shook her head emphatically "But if she is alone, and you four are alone, and there is no one observing it, then if she tries to escape or she tries to kill any of you, it might take a few seconds or more to respond - and a few seconds can be an eternity when your life is in danger" 

"She isn't here to kill us" Cho said.

"I agree" Draco added, and then her parents nodded.

"Still....."

"Darling - I know you're worried about us" Susan said, taking her daughter's hand "But you have to trust us - whatever she has come back for, it's not assassination" Amy looked into her mother's eyes, then nodded.

"Okay" She said after a moment's silence "However we have equipped the room you will be in with a panic button. It will be on the left hand wall, in reach of the person who is sat at the left hand side. Press it and it will trigger a strong stunning spell in the room Miss Granger is in, and will trigger an alarm that will bring every Auror in The DMLE running"

"You don't think that's a little bit of overkill?" Cho asked. Amy looked at her seriously.

"I realise that all of you were in the war, in one capacity or another, and that my mother was on The Line" She said in a sincere voice "I know you can all take care of yourself, but you are about to meet with a woman who has every reason to hate you, every reason to want you all dead" She paused "Not to mention the fact that - while you were all in the war - the war was seventy years ago and you are all a lot older than you were"

"So is she" Draco pointed out.

"We have no clue what she has been doing while she's been away" Amy said quickly "She was banished from our world, but not any other magical worlds. For all we know, she has spent the last seventy years training as a magical ninja, or a shaman, or a knight of Shangri La" She took a breath "In short, I'd rather respond with a massive over-reaction that leaves me with egg on my face than see any of you end up dead, or she her escape" 

"Well - when you put it like that, it's hard to argue with you" Harry grinned.

"And mother said you couldn't be trained" Amy grinned back at him, making him laugh.

"Okay - if we can call that settled, I think it's time" Amy stood up "If you'd like to come with me?"

xoxox

Hermione watched as Draco, Susan, Cho and then Harry filed into the room on the other side of the mirror. When they had sat down, and Amy had left the room, closing the door behind her, Hermione smiled.

"Well - here we are again"


	5. When This Lousy War Is Over (Then)

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Every person in the graveyard turned as two voices bellowed the killing curse in perfect unison. They watched as Lord Voldemort stared in blank surprise at Harry Potter, then slowly fell over backwards, tumbling down the hill that they had been fighting on, and ended up in a heap in the brook that ran by the bottom of it.

Harry slowly lowered his wand, then took a single step forward so he was stood in the centre of the hill - where everyone involved in the final battle could see him.

"YOUR MASTER IS DEAD!" He yelled, voice magically magnified to reach every corner of the cemetery "LAY DOWN YOUR WANDS NOW, AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED"

"NEVER!" He turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange point her wand at him "YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!"

"REDUCTO!"  
"DEPULSO!"  
"CONFRINGO!" The three curses hit her at the same time from three different directions, sending her body flying into the air. It span once, then crashed in to the ground with a crack that echoed through the silent graveyard.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WANDS AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED" Harry repeated, and this time no one yelled back. As he watched, Death Eaters around the graveyard dropped their wands and placed their hands behind their head - a symbol he had come to recognise as complete surrender.

"Hermione, Kingsley, Minerva, Susan - see that all those who have surrendered are identified, logged and taken to The Ministry. I want to make sure they are treated properly" He continued in a quieter voice "You will all be tried to determine the level of your involvement, your complicity and the degree of your guilt. I promise you these will be fair and free trials - no one will be misused or abused" He watched as the four people he'd named began moving through the graveyard "Colin, Padma, Luna, Ginny - I know it is a lot to ask, but I want you to catalogue the dead. Make sure no one is missed - I want a complete list so that, when the time is right, we can identify their next of kin and ensure they are given a suitable burial" The new group began to move as well, and he nodded.

"The rest of you - anyone who needs medical assistance, present yourself to the nearest medic. Death Eaters who are injured will be treated at The Ministry in the cell you are assigned" He paused, then watched as other people started to move around. Once he was happy that people were following his orders, he quietened his voice further, then walked down the hill until he was next to Voldemort's body.

"I realise that, as the last scion of The Founders, our society probably owes you more of a dignified end than this, Tom" He said sadly "But I can not risk the chance that anyone will do what Wormtail did twelve years ago and I can't let your last resting place become a shrine for the next generation of bigots, racists and fanatics" He kicked the corpse until it fell completely into the stream, then he drew his wand.

"Incdendio coruscatia" He said calmly, then watched as a stream of fire shot from his wand, entirely engulfing the body. The flames circled the body, burning away every last scrap of it. When the body was finally destroyed, the flames were extinguished and the ashy remains of the most powerful dark lord in a generation were washed away, flowing down the stream until they vanished out of sight.

"Sic transit gloria crepido" He said to himself, then he looked up and walked over to join Hermione and Kingsley, who were grouping Death Eaters into one corner of the graveyard.

xoxox

A month later, Harry walked into the atrium at The Ministry of Magic, and smiled as he saw the newly promoted Minister coming out of a lift and heading towards him.

"Minister Shacklebolt" He gave a polite nod as Kingsley came to a halt in front of him. 

"Please - call me Kingsley. I am not used to this whole Minister thing yet, and I still have to look around when anyone refers to me by my title"

"Kingsley - it's good to see you" Harry held out his hand, and Kingsley shook it "So how |are things going in this brave new world of yours?" 

"That's why I asked you here" Kingsley said, looking around "Can we go to my office? It will be a bit more private, and some of what I have to tell you is.... well - can you accompany me to my office?"

"Of course" Harry nodded.

xoxox

"So, Kingsley - what did you want to talk about that you can't talk about in public?" Harry asked "Did you find Fudge's secret bank account, and you want to split it with me?" Kingsley laughed.

"I wish" He said with a sigh "No - sadly, it's far more serious, and probably something that will end up involving almost everyone who fought over the last eleven, twelve years" Harry stared at him for a moment, then leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me" He said calmly.

"Over the past month we've been interviewing all the Death Eaters that were arrested during the final battle, and ones we have picked up since" Kingsley started "We've been using veritaserum to confirm what they are telling us, but other than that we haven't used any torture or other methods that are considered to be unethical" 

"Okay"

"Some of them have confessed to some pretty horrible crimes - murder, torture, abusing muggles and so on - but we are discovering that a lot of them only went along with Voldemort because of fear" Kingsley glanced down at the file on his desk "The inner circle were all willing volunteers to Voldemort's army, and a while a fair proportion of the rest of the Death Eaters arrested were also volunteers, I'd say maybe a third were forced to join, either on pain of their death, or the death of their families"

"So what are you suggesting? That we don't put them on trial for what they did because they were forced into it?" Harry frowned "They had a choice, and they did some bad things"

"So did you" Kingsley said flatly. Harry stared at him.

"What did you say?" He asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Nearly a hundred and fifty people witnessed you cast a killing curse at Voldemort" Kingsley continued "Including every person we are going to put on trial. You know the punishment for using an unforgivable curse on another human being - life in Azkaban"

"But....." Harry started, then fell silent. 

"If - under oath and veritaserum testimony - one of the Death Eaters in our cells showed that he had been forced to kill someone with a killing curse because he genuinely, truly believed his family was in danger" Kingsley said "Would you want to send him to prison? And if you do, why should you not be put in the cell next to him?" Harry gazed at him thoughtfully, mind racing.

"So what are you saying?" He asked after a few minutes "That we can't put any of them on trial?"

"Not exactly" Kingsley paused "The general public, and I suspect most of your friends, and my friends, want some payback for what happened in the war. We want to know that the people who killed Albus, who killed Ron, who killed Sirius, Seamus, Ernie, Dean and Tonks are going to be made to pay"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"However if we put the Death Eaters on trial - the fair trial that you promised them - then I can pretty much guarantee that they will testify to every single time they saw one of us use an unforgivable curse, or any time they saw one of us do something that we are putting them on trial for" Kingsley sighed "Eleven years of war is a long time, Harry, and I don't think there is a single one of us who didn't do something they regret" When Harry didn't reply, Kingsley smiled a dark smile "I thought so"

"But would the public care?" Harry pointed out "If we killed one or two of them in less than ideal circumstances, would the public really give a damn?" 

"Maybe, maybe not" Kingsley shrugged "But if, for example, Ron had tortured Draco, or Pansy, or Cho - had done to one of them what Bellatrix did to Neville's parents, would you want that coming out? Do you think the public would be so forgiving of a story that painted Luna as a sadistic maniac who tortured a Death Eater's family to learn their whereabouts?"

"Luna would never do that" Harry said absently "But I take your point" He stood up, and started pacing back and forth.

"For what it's worth, I don't think Luna would do anything like that either" Kingsley agreed "But just the accusation of such a thing could destroy someone's reputation, whether it turns out to be true or not" Harry stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"So what do you suggest? That we forego all trials and just let people go?" He asked "Because I don't see that going down all that well either"

"I think there would be a riot" Kingsley laughed "So, no - I am not suggesting we forgive and forget" He paused "I have an idea, and I wanted to try it out on you first before I took it to the rest of The Ministry and the public at large" 

"Okay - hit me" Harry sat down again, then leaned forward, looking intent.

"If we put any of the Death Eaters on trial, then I think we would end up having to put some of The DA, The Order and The DMLE on trial as well" Kingsley said "If we put someone who was forced into using a killing curse on trial, we would have to put you on trial as well - otherwise any claim of fairness would be destroyed"

"I am beginning to see that" Harry nodded. 

"And I am worried that the situation would spiral out of control and that eventually the number of trials - and some of the people who would end up in the dock - would tear our world apart" Kingsley folded his hands "I admit a part of this is could be considered enlightened self-interest. I am hardly lily-white in all this and there is every chance I would end up sharing a dock, if not a cell, with you"

"If the trials are free and fair, I suspect most of the new government would end up behind bars" Harry admitted.

"So how about - instead of a series of trials that might destroy the country we fought so hard to preserve - we have a...... a commission" Kingsley said "I don't have all the details sorted out just yet, but basically I envisage it working something like this" He pulled a piece of parchment from the file and handed it to Harry. While Harry glanced through it, Kingsley continued.

"A panel of four people - maybe six. The purpose of the panel will be to get all this out in the open so that everyone will know the truth about everything that happened these past eleven years" 

"Everything?"

"From the single use of an imperious curse through to mass murder" Kingsley nodded "Nothing will be off the table, and the panel will have the power to call any witness they require. While the panel won't be made of judges, they will have, more or less, the powers of a court"

"So they can compel testimony and so on?" 

"Yes" Kingsley smiled "The panel will investigate actions by both sides - by your army and by Voldemort's" He paused "I haven't got this next part entirely worked out - I am hoping I can get some advice from people who are smarter than me before I settle on the exact details - but I would expect most of the crimes to be forgiven. People would know they had occurred, but no action would be taken"

"Some people won't be happy" Harry said thoughtfully.

"I realise it's a risk, but the crimes would be forgiven on both sides" Kingsley said "So Hermione Granger's use of an imperious curse when she rescued Ron and Ginny from Lucius would not see her go to jail for the rest of her life" 

"You know about that?" Harry asked.

"People talk" Kingsley said simply "But while I expect most crimes to be forgiven, the more serious ones - by either side - would have to be fully investigated and suitable punishments handed out" 

"How would you define 'more serious'?" Harry asked.

"That's what I hope to discuss with you and some others" Kingsley replied "But one thing does spring to mind almost at once" Harry stared back at him, then his eyes filled with understanding.

"The Line" He said quietly, almost reverently. 

"The Line" Kingsley nodded "And while that is the most extreme example I can think of, the explosion at The Kaifall Dam and the events at the Covenstone Junior School would also probably class as serious"

"All three events involve the muggle world" Harry said "Is that a co-incidence?"

"No" Kingsley smiled "While mages killing mages is one thing, mages killing muggles is something that I take more seriously" He paused "But - for instance - the events surrounding the kidnapping and torture of Ginny, Luna and Neville would also possibly come under this area, since that wasn't just a case of a dark spell being used in the heat of the moment, or in self defence - it was a deliberate and premeditated act of cruelty" 

"I think I am beginning to get it" Harry nodded "And I can see why you want to talk this over with some other people - it is a minefield"

"Tell me about it" Kingsley smiled ruefully "Anyway - that is the bulk of the detail, but there is one more thing - and this is the part I think you will have most trouble with"

"I dread to think" Harry said with a laugh.

"I want the panel to have some Death Eaters on it" Kingsley said. Harry stared at him in silent for a few minutes, then stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it.

"I didn't mishear you then, right? You said you want Death Eaters on the panel"

"Yes" Kingsley nodded "If this is to be a truly fair and balanced panel - one that will have the trust of both sides - then it must have representatives from both sides. Preferably in equal amounts" Harry stared at him for a few more minutes, then frowned.

"I assume you want Death Eaters that haven't committed any serious offences? Ones that would be cleared by the panel if they came before it?"

"Of course" Kingsley sounded slightly affronted "I don't have any specific ones in mind just yet, but I am sure that of all the ones that were arrested at Little Hangleton, there must be at least two who would be eligible" 

"I suppose" Harry leaned back in his chair "Are those all the surprises you have for me, or do you have something else up your sleeve that I should know about?"

"We have a list of the dead Death Eaters, and a list of the dead DA, Phoenix and Ministry staff - and, by the way, we need a collective name for them" Kingsley said with a laugh "If you could think on that, I'd be grateful" 

"I will get right on it" Harry replied "But you were saying?"

"The panel will also have to investigation actions taken by those who have died" Kingsley said "They won't be tried, won't be punished, but if we are going to get at all the secrets, then we have to get at all the secrets - even from the dead" 

"That actually makes sense" Harry said, then he gave Kingsley a cheeky grin "At least more sense than having Death Eaters on the panel" Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping to ask you to serve, but if you are going to be this sarcastic I might be better off with someone else" He said with a laugh, then he realised Harry was staring at him in surprise. 

"Me? You want me?"

"You are a unifying figure, and - pending a complete interview about your time during the war - I would say you fit the criteria" Kingsley looked at him in confusion "Plus, if you will forgive me, you did suffer more than a few personal losses during the war - if the public can see you put them behind you to forgive the less guilty of your enemies, it would go a long way to helping the public accept this"

"You aren't going to take no for an answer, are you?" Harry said after a few minutes. 

"Probably not" Kingsley smiled "The panel won't be up and running for a while, so you have time to think about it" 

"I promise I will give it some thought" Harry said sincerely. 

"That's all I can ask" Came the reply. Harry stood up, then paused.

"What were you planning on calling this crazy idea?" He asked.

"Not sure" Kingsley shrugged "Maybe something like..... Understanding and Conciliation?" He paused "The UAC Panel, or The UAC Committee"

"The UAC" Harry turned it over on his tongue "Sounds good"

xoxox

"Me?" Susan rolled over on her side, and looked into Harry's eyes "You would like me on this Committee as well?"

"Why not?" Harry asked, reaching out to take her hand. 

"Well - there's this for once" She gestured to the fact they were sleeping in the same bed "Most of the country knows we are a couple, and those who don't will learn soon enough when we announce the engagement"

"Sue, love, you have a widely held reputation for honesty and fairness" He said, starting to run his fingers up and down her sides "Your treatment of prisoners, your attitude in battle" he paused "And your work at St Mungo's towards the end of the war and since has won you a lot of admirers"

"And our relationship? People won't think that you are agreeing with me because I let you see me naked?" She asked with a wicked grin.

"How do you know they won't be thinking that about you because of me?" Harry asked, confused. Susan didn't reply, she merely gestured at her body "Oh yeah - good point" He admitted, making her laugh. 

"Harry - you are beloved by most of the population, and they know - after the Snape affair - that you can be fair and just in your views of other people" She paused "By the same token, people know I am not going to be forced into agreeing with you just because we happen to be dating, or engaged" She smiled "Although I would suggest - if we are going to do this - we put off the wedding until after"

"It's going to take that long for me to plan a wedding worthy of you, my love, so I am not sure that will be a problem" He grinned "So - I can recommend you to Kingsley?"

"Yes" Susan nodded "Although whether he accepts that recommendation or not, I guess we will see"

xoxox

The next morning - a week after their first meeting - Harry returned to The Ministry and asked to speak to The Minister. 

Ten minutes later, he was escorted up to Kingsley's office, where he found The Minister waiting for him.

"Minister - Kingsley - I am willing to take you up on your offer, with two conditions" He said in a flat tone. 

"Condition away" Kingsley replied.

"First, if you want to use me as the face of this public panel - as the poster boy for unification - then you're going to have to put me in charge of it" Harry continued in the same brusk tone "Chairman, Director - whatever title you want. I don't want any special powers - I don't want to be able to override the other members, or make unilateral decisions, but I do want to be able to keep things on track and to make sure we don't wander entirely off topic and into chaos"

"Consider it done" Kingsley nodded "You will be in general charge of The UAC, however under the draft guidelines, any punishments and convictions and other sentences that you hand down will have to be agreed by a majority of three to one - there won't be a deciding vote" Harry looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I can live with that - it's probably better that it's not down to one person"

"That was the general thinking, yes" Kingsley smiled "If we are truly going to heal the wounds of the war, we need consensus, not bullying" He paused "Anything else?"

"Yes" Harry bit his lip "I have a recommendation for one of the other members" 

"Oh yes?" 

"Susan Amelia Bones" Harry said. Kingsley stared at him for a few moments, his expression blank.

"She is definitely qualified" Harry continued "And while we didn't pay all that much attention to it during the war, from what I understand she had a very good reputation amongst Voldemort's army for treating captured Death Eaters with fairness and kindness" He paused "I realise that our relationship could cause some problems, but I believe that both our reputations will withstand any questioning" Kingsley continued to stare at him blankly. 

"Okay - now you are just creeping me out" Harry said, and Kingsley laughed.

"Sorry" He said with an apologetic smile "I've been speaking to one or two people, and they think that four is probably the right number to serve on The UAC. And, when I took a quick survey of most of the senior staff at Hogwarts, they all agreed that Miss Bones would be a most excellent candidate"

"Really?" Harry asked "They agree with me?"

"They do" Kingsley nodded "I think if the panel were arranged differently, then they might have been a little more reticent, but because of the fact there will only be four of you, and that there will be two of you and two Death Eaters, even if you and Susan agree on something, you will still have to convince one of the other two if you want to get your way" 

"About that" Harry sat down "What if we can't reach an agreement? Does that mean someone doesn't get punished?" 

"No" Kingsley shook his head "If The UAC is truly unable to reach an agreement about what to do then you can hand over the specific incident, and anyone involved, to the courts" He paused "However, if you do that too often - if you give the appearance that you are unable to make a single decision - you will start to lose the respect of those who come before you"

"I understand" Harry said "So - any idea who we will be sharing the bench with?" Kingsley looked up at him, then grinned.

"I was hoping you would ask" He turned round in his chair, and pulled two files from the table behind him. Turning back, he handed them over to Harry "Following a series of interviews with both a transcription quill and veritaserum, these are our best two candidates" Harry glanced at the two names on the files, then looked back up at Kingsley in utter disbelief.

"These two? You want THESE TWO to serve on a panel judging the actions of everyone else?" He asked "Have you lost your mind?"

"As far as we can tell, neither of them committed any crimes that would be considered by the panel. She was a victim of her friend's misjudgement, and he was more or less born to the life, and - according to quite a few members of The DA and The Phoenix, he was not involved in the more incendiary incidents"

"He tortured the three of us for nearly five minutes when we were...... guests at his house" Harry replied.

"During the interviews it became apparent that - had he not done that, it would have been him tortured for fifteen" Kingsley responded "Harry - I am not saying you have to forgive him, nor am I asking you to forget what he has done"

"Then what are you saying?"

"That most of what he did, he did through fear - fear for his own life and for his mother's" Kingsley said quietly "And that that puts him in a perfect position to understand and sympathise with those who acted out of the same motives" Harry glanced down at the other file.

"And her?"

"She was initially worried about her best friend, and tried to protect her. Then she got dragged in to a situation and couldn't adapt fast enough to cope with it, and so found herself trapped in a situation she couldn't get out of" 

"And so she can sympathise.... blah blah blah" Harry sighed "These are really the best two options?"

"Yes" Kingsley gave an emphatic nod.

"Can I talk to Susan about them?" 

"Yes"

"Okay" Harry sighed "So how long until this is up and running?"

"I am going to confirm the legal framework with the judges tomorrow, and with the other Ministry heads before weeks end" He paused "I'd say you can probably have your first meeting with the other members in about a week or so, and then you can start the hearings two weeks after that" 

"Okay" Harry nodded "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and tell Susan the good news"

xoxox

Harry pulled the chicken out of the oven, then he placed the dish down on the work surface and started cutting it up. 

"Hi honey, I'm home" Susan's voice floated through the house, making Harry smiled. He heard the front door slam, then the familiar sound of Susan dropping her front door keys on the side-table they kept in the hall for just that purpose.

"Tea's nearly ready, sweetie" He called back "Chicken ala Molly with potatoes, pigs in blankets and stuffed mushrooms"

"Wow" Susan walked into the kitchen, taking off her white coat and hanging it on the back of a chair "Your signature dish, love - to what do I owe the honour?" Harry bit his lip while he was dishing out the food on to two plates. He picked the two plates and carried them over to the table, setting them down in their respective places.

"Honey - what are you trying not to tell me?" She asked, walking over and sliding her arms around his waist "Have you finally realised that you are really not suited for the life of a professional Quidditch player and are going back to being a gentleman of leisure?" 

"Well - I'm not going into Professional Quidditch for a little while" He said, pulling out her chair "I went to see Kingsley today, and he accepted my conditions for serving on this commission of his"

"He did?" Susan picked up for knife and fork "So you convinced him to put me on it too?"

"Yes" He nodded, sitting down on the other side of the table "And he made me the general chair - it has no voting or special powers, but I can move things along and make sure we don't get bogged down or waylaid" 

"Sounds good" She said.

"He also gave me the names of the two Death Eaters he wants to serve on the panel" Harry said, trying to sound calm. He apparently failed, as Susan looked at him curiously.

"And the reason why I am eating stuffed mushrooms - very good stuffed mushrooms by the way - suddenly becomes clear" She lowered her fork to her plate "Do I want to know?" 

"You'll find out eventually" He said.

"That bad, huh? She grinned "Okay - tell me the worst"

"His nominated candidates are Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang" Harry watched his girlfriend's reaction, and gave a soft smile when he realised it had - more or less - mirrored his own. 

"The chief Death Nibbler in Hogwarts, and the girl who betrayed The DA?" She asked after a few minutes.

"According to our august and sapient Minister, they have both been interviewed several times, using transcription quills and veritaserum, and they both pass the criteria he set down for being innocent of any serious crimes" Harry sighed "Which probably sounds as weak to you as it did to me when he said it"

"Draco tortured you. Cho betrayed a DA safe house and got eight of our people captured - two killed" She stared flatly at him "He doesn't consider those to be serious crimes?" 

"His argument is that Draco tortured us because he was scared for his life - that if he hadn't tortured Hermione, Ron and me, his father would have held him under the curse until he lost his mind and ended up like Frank and Alice" Harry explained "And Cho did what she did because she was worried about Marietta and wanted to try to save her"

"That worked out well" Susan rolled her eyes, making Harry smile.

"I know it is not ideal, love" He admitted "But I am willing to trust Kingsley's judgement and, as much as I hate to admit it, if the panel is stacked with only the great and the good then we might have a bit of a problem convincing people we can be fair and balanced" Susan fell silent, eating for a few minutes, then she put her knife and fork down again and looked across at him.

"Is this the kind of compromise we're going to have to make to serve on this panel? She asked.

"I am starting to realise it might be" He nodded, then took a long, slow breath "I used a killing curse to end the war, Susan. I used an unforgivable curse against another human being - something that, when Death Eaters do it, we put them in jail. Why should I get away with it when they don't?"

"Voldemort wasn't human at the end" Susan replied.

"Wasn't he? He had arms, legs, a torso. He had thoughts and feelings and emotions" Harry paused "And to Voldemort, people like Hermione, Colin and Dennis aren't human - does that mean we would let him off for using the curse?" She stared at him thoughtfully, then nodded.

"And, if I can be entirely honest, if The DA, or The Order had captured Voldemort, and had handed him to me chained and powerless, I would have done the same thing" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table "Fighting in a battle is one thing - you could, at a push, make an argument that I killed him in self-defence that night. But even if he had been entirely helpless I still would have killed him the same way"

"So in the end, what makes you better than them?" Susan asked, and he nodded "I think I get it" She sighed "So - Draco and Cho?"

"I think we should talk to them before we finally agree, but given that we have to have balance......" He trailed off "At least it is better than two strangers. Or - god help us - Yaxley or Nott Senior" 

"What about family?" Susan asked suddenly. 

"Family?" 

"People you are related to by blood or marriage" Susan grinned. Harry simply stared back at her "What happens if we have to review the actions of family?"

"It's not going to happen" Harry said, a note of sadness in his voice "Lucius was killed in the final battle, Cho's parents moved back to China after Cho finished school and..... well - you know our history"

"Yeah" Susan sighed "What about our friends? I mean - what if Ginny, or Hermione, or one of The DA is brought in front of us?" Harry shrugged.

"I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it" He said "But given the way the panel is going to be organised - that it has to be a three to one vote - I think we can probably deal with most things that come our way"

xoxox

Draco stared down at the paper in front of him, then looked up at Kingsley.

"You want me to do what?" He asked. Kingsley smiled, then tapped the paper.

"Rather than staging a series of high profile trials of you and the other Death Eaters - trials that could potentially rip this country apart and destroy the peace we fought so long for - I am ordering the formation of a panel - a commission - to investigate and review everything that happened during the war" He said "The commission will have quasi-judicial powers - the power to summon witnesses, to compel testimony and to hand out punishments if required"

"And it will be made up of Potter, Bones, Cho and me?" Draco asked, glancing down at the paper.

"Yes - if you and Miss Chang agree" 

"What about my..... transgressions?" Draco asked hesitantly "Potter can't be happy about the time at my father's house"

"It is that sort of thing we want the four of you to review" Kingsley said "Draco - I have reviewed all the testimony you have given, and I have come to the conclusion that most of what you did, you did out of fear or your life, or fear that - if you refused - your father would take it out on your mother" Draco nodded. 

"You were also pressured and coerced by the other Death Eaters" Kingsley continued "And there are a lot of other Death Eaters in our cells that acted through the same motives - fear for their lives, or the lives of their loved ones" He leaned back "We want people who committed truly heinous crimes to be punished. You know what your father was like - he didn't do this because he was scared, he did it because he enjoyed it - because he thought torturing muggles and muggle borns was fun"

"He got off on it" Draco said in a near whisper.

"The flip side is that there are people from The Order, from The DA and from The Ministry who - from a certain point of view - might be guilty of crimes similar to your father" Kingsley leaned back in his chair "But if we only prosecute and punish the Death Eaters then it might look like we are saying war crimes are only crimes when done by the bad guys - by the side that loses"

"If Voldemort had won, do you really think he would have handed over any of his followers for punishment?" Draco asked in surprise.

"If we are setting our moral compass by what an insane, genocidal half-blood lunatic would have done, we have far more problems than I first thought" Kingsley said, making Draco laugh.

"You have a point" He said, still laughing.

"We are trying to build a better society, Draco" Kingsley said after a few minutes "And to do that, we can't cover up the sins of those who are building it. If we do that - if we build our future on rotten foundations - then it will only be a matter of time before the society collapses and we are back where we started" He leaned forward again "We are trying to build a lasting, stable future, Draco - do you want to help us?"

xoxox

"Yes" Cho nodded "Yes - I do"

"Thank you" Kingsley held out a quill "Because of your situation, you and Draco have to sign an additional document. This will grant me the power to release you on a temporary basis and - pending the acceptance of Harry and Susan - you can then sign the contract that will permit you to serve on the panel"

"What if Potter or Bones don't want us?" Cho asked "Are you going to bring us back here and put us on trial? Or bring us in front of this panel to face one of the other people you have in here?" 

"Probably, yes" Kingsley replied "But I already have an agreement from Harry and Susan that you and Draco will serve on the panel with them - their signature is more of a formality" 

"Oh - okay" Cho took the quill, then paused "Minister - how do I know this isn't some kind of a trick?"

"Trick?"

"Minister, I betrayed The DA - I got some of them killed. How do I know you aren't letting me out of here so that my former friends can get their own brand of revenge?" She toyed with the quill "You are good friends with most of them - especially The Weasleys - so how can I be sure that this isn't some elaborate ruse to screw me over?" Kingsley stared at her for a while, then shrugged.

"You can't - not completely" He said "I guess you will just have to trust me"

xoxox

Two days later, Harry and Susan arrived at The Ministry and were shown into a private conference room. 

"Last chance to back out, sweetie" Harry said, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"I was going to say the same thing to you" She smiled back, then they both looked round as the door opened.

"Potter and Bones - a couple" Draco said in a dead pan tone, Cho stood by his side "My life is complete" Harry smiled back at them.

"Perhaps, if we are going to be the founders of a new world, you should call me Harry" The two Death Eaters stared at them for a moment, then walked over and sat down on the other side of the table. 

"So....... Harry" Draco said "Shall we get started?"

"By all means" Harry smiled "Welcome to the inaugural meeting of The UAC"


	6. One Night In Autumn (Then)

Three weeks - and a few newspaper interviews - later, Harry, Draco, Susan and Cho walked into The Ministry room that had been set aside for the panel. 

"Looks nice" Draco said, looking around the room. The far wall was taken up with "the bench" - a raised wooden platform with a large table stretching almost the entire length of it. There were four chairs behind it, and four sets of papers, quills, glasses and jugs of water. The chair at the end had a gavel resting in front of it.

"What is that?" Cho asked.

"It's my big hammer" Harry said with a smirk "Since I am, nominally, in charge, The Minister thought I needed something to get attention and shut everyone else up"

"And he gave you a big hammer?" Draco smirked.

"Hey - don't mock the big hammer" Harry grinned "Otherwise I will smack you over the head with it"

"Why can't you use a canon blast spell?" Cho looked at him.

"I think they were worried I would blow a hole in the roof" Harry admitted, making both of them laugh. 

"Where are the press going to sit?" Cho looked around. Aside from the bench, there was only one more table. It was opposite the bench - just in front of where they had entered - and it only had two chairs behind it. There were a few more chairs pushed against the wall, but aside from that the room was empty.

"Video link" Susan pointed towards a series of windows on the left hand wall "Given some of the people who will be appearing here, The Minister, and The DMLE, were more than a little worried about letting the press and public in" Cho looked at her in surprise.

"They think the public will be at risk?" She asked.

"No" Susan shook her head "They think the people will be at risk from the public" 

"Imagine you were the good guys" Harry said, making Draco and Cho roll their eyes "Well - imagine you are me" 

"I'm not sure I can make my ego that big" Draco replied at once, making Harry laugh.

"From what I remember, I would've thought you'd have more trouble compressing it, but anyway" He smiled "Imagine you were me, and you saw Lucius, or Bellatrix, or Nott Senior walk through that door" He paused "And imagine you had a wand"

"I take your point" Draco nodded "They aren't going to have their wands are they?"

"No" Susan shook her head emphatically "They will also be dosed with a magic-suppressing potion that means they won't be able to do any wandless magic - those that could in the first place"

"Almost none of them can" Cho supplied "The Dar..... Voldemort did not like his minions to be all that powerful" She paused "Sorry - the compulsion is still quite strong"

"I would imagine" Susan said sympathetically "Tom was the paranoid sort then?"

"Oh - you have no idea" Draco said "So - where do we start?" Harry walked across to the bench and sat down in his chair. 

"The other chairs are identical - you can sit where you want" He said, waving his hand at them. The other three exchanged glances, then Susan walked over and sat down next to Harry. Cho took the seat next to Susan, and Draco sat down in the last one.

"The first thing we have to do is set out the terms of The UAC - that we are, indeed, looking to create understanding and provide conciliation for our society" He paused "Then we have to define the specifics of what we are going to investigate" He looked down the length of the table, then sighed "Okay - this isn't going to work" He got to his feet and walked round in front of the table.

"Much better - I think I was going to end up with a really sore neck if I had to keep looking sideways" He paused "Where was I?"

"We were investigating things" Susan said.

"Thanks, love" He grinned.

"Oh spare me" Draco said, making gagging noises. Harry stuck his tongue out, then continued.

"While we have the powers of the courts, I think we are going to have to be more...... specific about what we look into" He said "If we look at the use of every killing curse, every cruciatus, imperious or bone-blasting curse, we will be here forever" He folded his hands behind his back "Therefore I have a proposal"

"Potter - I don't want to see you kissing Bones" Cho said "I definitely don't want to be here if you're going to ask her to marry you" Susan reached out and whacked her on the arm.

"That wasn't what he meant" She said, then looked over at Harry "Right?"

"Right" He paused "Not that I am ruling it out....." He trailed off "I think we are getting off the point here" 

"No kidding"

"My proposal is that we issue a blanket pardon to everyone who used an unforgivable curse in the context of a battle or who - according to their testimonies - used it because of some kind of compulsion or coercion" He turned to Draco "That would include you during our stay at your father's house" Draco nodded understandingly.

"It would also include you during the battle at Little Hangleton" Cho said, and Harry nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"The vast majority of the crimes we would have to investigate would be related to that sort of thing" He said "If we can clear all of them off our desk, it will make our job a lot easier and if we don't get bogged down in the tiny details of every little thing then we can ensure we focus on the more serious cases - the ones that will need more of our time" He looked at each of them in turn "We can do this with an agreement of three of us, but I would prefer to start out with our first vote being unanimous"

"So - yay or nay?" 

"Yay"

"Yay"

"Yay" Harry smiled as Draco nodded.

"Thank you" He walked over to his position on the bench, flipped the file round and made a note. 

"Okay - now that that has been sorted out, I have one or two cases that I think we should look into" He pulled a parchment out of the file and looked through it "The massacre at Harewood Primary School in Covenstone" The other three opened their files and looked at the report.

"I remember this" Draco nodded, then blushed "I mean - I remember my father talking about it - boasting about it. I wasn't there, obviously, but....." He trailed off "You probably don't want to know what happened the next day"

"Probably not" Susan said, then turned back to her boyfriend "You think this classes as a serious crime?" 

"Thirty seven children and three adults found dead in a locked school" Harry read from the file "The children were all between the age of seven and eleven, the three adults their teachers" He looked up "The police of the time had no clue who did it - they weren't even sure how it was done. No marks, no signs of trauma. One of the police reports of the time said - and I quote - according to all medical science, these children are not dead, except they are" He looked up at them again "And, as Draco just confirmed, this clearly involved the Death Eaters" 

"I know that Lucius was there" Draco said "But since he is dead, we can't bring him to justice" He paused "I think..... Avery, Yaxley and Goyle - Goyle junior that is - were there" He paused "Harry - I know we've discussed the sort of things we are going to investigate, and the latitude we have to investigate them, but I have a question about the methods we can use when dealing with witnesses" He leaned forward "Goyle is an idiot - most of what he did, he did because he went along with the crowd, and with what his parents told him to do" 

"That I can believe" Susan said.

"If we were to offer him a deal of some sorts - if he tells us who else was there, we would go easy on him" Draco continued "He still goes to jail, but we could send him to somewhere other than Azkaban. Or we can ask The Ministry if they would be willing to split up Azkaban into two areas - one with dementors and one without" 

"So we offer people a better future if they help us?" Cho asked, tilting her head to one side "I can see that working with some of them" She paused, then glanced at Draco "After all - it kind of worked on us"

"That's where I got the idea from" Draco admitted, then he looked back at Harry "Avery is a little smarter than Goyle, and Yaxley is definitely a lot smarter. But I think if you are willing to compromise, we can probably find out more than we can if we simply punish those we know about" Harry leaned back against the witness table.

"If we start letting people off....." He started, but Susan interrupted him.

"They won't be let off, love" She said "They'll still be punished for their crimes - but we can make their punishment less severe" She paused "Look at it this way - right now, we know that Goyle, Yaxley and Avery were involved. If we can get Goyle to talk - to name the others that took part in this - then we can bring them to justice as well" 

"I just don't like the idea of compromise....." Harry said "Does it make us any different from Fudge? He allowed himself to be compromised, and it lead to a civil war"

"Fudge compromised for money" Draco said "My father made no secret of how he had corrupted our former Minister so that he wouldn't do anything to prevent The Dar.... Voldemort's rise" He paused "Look at it this way, Harry - is any of us going to personally benefit from these deals?" Harry shook his head "If you offer Goyle a chance to serve out his sentence in a dementor free wing, is he going to give you money, or favours, or free cable to secure the deal?"

"No - all we want is the names of anyone else who was there" Harry said. He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then breathed out.

"Okay" He nodded "But I'd like to use it as a last resort" He looked down at the paper again "In this case, we know it happened, but we don't know who was involved - aside from the names Draco just gave us. So if we can get them to talk, we would learn a lot more"

"Can you sell Kingsley on this?" Susan asked.

"Yes" Harry smiled "So - we start tomorrow. I suggest we start with Yaxley, then Goyle and finally Avery" He paused "I think..... I think we are going to have to temporarily suspend the portals to the press when we ask them to name names" 

"Obviously"

"Of course"

"Naturally" Harry stared at them, then shook his head.

"Why do I even bother?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I have been wondering that" Draco grinned.

"So - we listen to their testimony, then we suspend the portals and ask if they have any information about who else was there" Harry continued "Not what they did, not how guilty the witness thinks the person is, but just who else was there" They all gave a brief nod "Sorry - you have to say it out loud"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay" Harry smiled "We start tomorrow"

xoxox

"Gregory Goyle" Harry stared down at his former classmate and the lawyer sat next to him "You have been called before this panel because the interviews conducted by The DMLE have thrown up some questions that we require answers to. While this might not look like it, The UAC is granted various legal powers and so you should treat this like a court"

"Yes, Mr Potter" Goyle nodded.

"Unlike a normal court, we are investigating various incidents and events during the war against Voldemort that could be described as atrocities. Because of the nature of our investigations, there is every possibility you may be called back in the future to answer questions about other incidents"

"Yes, sir" Goyle nodded again.

"Around six years ago, on Halloween 2001, there was a massacre at a muggle junior school in a town called Covenstone. Thirty seven children and three adults were found dead" Harry paused "However the muggle police could find no cause of death - no trauma, no injuries, no poison - nothing to indicate how forty people of what we know were reasonable to good health just dropped dead over night" 

"You have a question, Mr Potter?" The lawyer - a man named Arshan Mayson - asked.

"Based on information received, we believe that it was a Death Eater attack and that you were there" Harry continued "Were you?" 

"Yes, sir" Goyle nodded "Mr Malfoy took us there because he wanted to send a message" 

"By Mr Malfoy you mean Lucius?" Cho asked.

"Yes, m'am" Goyle nodded "Draco wasn't there that night - he was busy elsewhere"

"Where?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't told - I was just told you were busy" Goyle replied.

"Very well" Draco nodded "What happened when you got there?"

"Mr Malfoy - Lucius - had learned that the school was having a Halloween sleepover, so we went there to torture and kill anyone who was there" Goyle said, a slight smile appearing on his face "We arrived just after the sun went down, and walked into the school. The doors were locked, but that really wasn't a problem" 

"What happened when you went into the school?" Susan asked quietly.

"We heard the sounds of music and laughter almost at once - the sleepover had started with a.... a ball of some kind" 

"A disco?" Harry suggested.

"I don't know - there was loud music, kids dancing and lights flashing strange colours" Goyle shrugged "They didn't notice our arrival at all - we walked up to the door to the hall without anyone noticing us, then Lucius told us what he wanted to do" 

"Which was what?" Cho asked.

"The usual" Goyle shrugged "First we stunned everyone - as far as Lucius could tell, the school was empty, but he didn't want anyone escaping, or informing the police" He paused "Once we had stunned everyone and secured the room, we started the party" Harry stared at him, then looked down the table.

"Do I want to know?" He asked Draco.

"That depends if you want to be able to sleep tonight" Draco replied "But if you truly want all of the secrets of the war to be laid bare - if you want to know everything - then you will have to let every secret be laid bare" Harry looked at the other two, who both nodded. 

"Very well" Harry sighed, and turned back to Goyle "Mr Goyle - what did you do?"

"We took care of the teachers first" Goyle said "Vincent used a killing curse on two of them, but Lucius told him he could experiment with the third. Vinny was a bit of a slow learner, so he liked to practice on some of the muggles or the prisoners" Goyle shrugged "While he was busy with them, the rest of us took turns playing with the kids"

"And by playing......" Susan started, turning slightly pale.

"The hall was quite big, so some of us stood at either end and threw the kids up and down the hall using levitation charms. If you missed a catch, the other person got to decide how the child died" Goyle said simply "Some others started a magical fire in the corner, then made the kids try to jump over it. Those who did got to live - at least for a little longer"

"And the others?" Cho asked, but Goyle simply stared back at her "Never mind"

"What was Lucius doing during all this?" Harry asked.

"Mostly he watched" Goyle said "At one point, he felt Rookwood's technique with the cutting curse wasn't what it could be, so he used one of the girls to show him how to improve it" He paused "Lucius was talented with the cutting curse - he knew just the right points to cut, the points to leave to ensure the subject lasted as long as possible" 

"How long did this go on for?" Susan said, making a note on her pad.

"I think we spent about three, four hours there" Goyle frowned "I remember feeling very tired after we got back to Malfoy Manor" He paused, then his face brightened "The revel afterwards was enough to perk me up though" 

"Revel?" Susan blinked.

"The rest of The Death Eaters felt a little left out, so The Dark Lord let them have a party to celebrate" Goyle smiled "I'm sure Draco could tell you all about it"

"I am sure he can" Harry said "Is there anything else you can tell us about the events at the school?" 

"No" Goyle shook his head.

"Very well" Harry waved his hand and the four portal windows went dark "Mr Mayson - from what your client has said, I take it you understand how serious the trouble your client is in"

"Yes, Mr Potter"

"Under our operating charter, we have been given some latitude to offer your client a deal" Harry continued "Right now, we know that Lucius, Vincent Crabbe, Avery and Yaxley were there"

"And Rookwook" Susan added.

"Yes, sorry - and Rookwood" Harry nodded "We know there were probably more, but we don't know who" He leaned forward "We can find out, but it will take time and effort" 

"However my client knows the names of everyone there" Mayson nodded "So - what are you offering?"

"Your client is going to prison, Mr Mayson - from what he just told us, there really is no other choice" Susan said "However The Ministry has various prisons, and various wings in those prisons" She smiled "Some are nice, some are not so nice. If your client is willing to give us all the names of the people who were there - and repeat those names under veriasterum - then we can ensure he will serve out his cell in one of the nicer areas" 

"Can I talk to him in private?" Mayson asked. Harry waved his hand and a see-through golden dome appeared over the defence table. 

"When you are finished, just raise your hand" Harry said, and Mayson gave a single nod. 

"Do you think it will work?" Cho asked, then glanced at the dome "Can they hear us?"

"Only Harry" Susan said "Which means he probably won't be contributing to this discussion" Harry gave his girlfriend a grin "And yes, I think he will go for it" 

"I agree" Draco added "He and Vincent were a pair - two peas. They did what they did because they enjoyed it, and because it made them feel superior" He paused, then smiled "But even though they weren't the brains of the outfit, Greg knows enough to know how much trouble he is in now"

"And he can understand the words easy and nice versus hard and nasty" Cho folded her hands on her lap "He'll agree" She looked over when Mayson raised his hand "I guess we're going to find out" Harry turned, and then waved his hand, bringing the dome down.

"My client and I have discussed the matter" Mayson said "What are you offering?"

"The nature of the crimes he is describing would generally lead to life in Azkaban, surrounded by dementors for the rest of his time on earth" Harry said levelly "We are willing to offer fifteen years in a Ministry prison. No dementors, visits from anyone who may wish to visit him, a bed and access to various facilities such as books, games and so forth. He will not be allowed to keep his wand, however if his behaviour warrants it, he will be allowed to do magic once or twice a week in a controlled environment" He looked at Goyle "You will be sent to this prison after you provide the list of names, however we reserve the right to recall you here for further questions, or if we discover that you deliberately mislead us over the names you gave us" He paused "Finally - you can not tell anyone about this deal. To do so renders it void and such an action will see you in Azkaban"

"I understand, Mr Potter" Goyle nodded.

"What if he gives you the names, but you can't find them?" Mayson asked "Will that affect my client's deal?"

"No - if he deals with us in good faith, we will extend him the same courtesy"

"Okay" Mayson nodded, then looked at Goyle "Greg?"

"As far as I remember, the other Death Eaters there were Lucius, Mr Avery, Mr Yaxley, Mr Rookwood, Vincent, Teddy, Marcus and Mr Flint"

"Marcus was Marcus Flint? And Teddy was Theodore Nott?" Susan asked, making another note.

"Yes, m'am" 

"And you understand that we now have to give you a dose of veritaserum and ask you the same question?"

"Yes, m'am" Goyle nodded, then Draco stood up and walked over to the defence table.

"Mr Goyle - this is veritaserum. Three drops will ensure you tell us the truth. We will only ask you one question, and your lawyer can silence you if we look like we are going to violate that. Do you have any allergies to this drug?"

"No, Draco" 

"Very well - please open your mouth and tilt your head back" He waited until Goyle had complied, then unstoppered the bottle, and tipped three drops into the Death Eater's mouth.

"Give it a few seconds" Draco took a few steps back. Glancing at his watch, he looked up at Harry and nodded.

"Mr Goyle - who were the Death Eaters that accompanied you to the primary school?"

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Avery, Mr Yaxley, Mr Rookwood, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint and his father Mr Flint" Goyle replied in a flat, toneless voice.

"Thank you" Harry nodded "Draco - the antidote, please?" Draco walked over and administered the counter potion. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"Mr Goyle - please tell me a lie" Susan said.

"You have blue hair" Goyle replied. Susan looked at Harry, then nodded.

"Very well. In a moment, I will put the portals back on, and you will be sentenced" Harry glanced at the windows "I will remind you you are not permitted to speak of this deal"

"My client understands, Mr Potter" Mayson nodded.

"Then let us proceed" Harry waved his hand and the portals turned white again "Mr Goyle - having heard the testimony you have given, the panel finds that you took part in the massacre at Harewood Primary School, and that you did so of your own free will. Consequently, we sentence you to fifteen years in jail. Sentence to start immediately" He banged the gavel "This concludes the session" He waved his hand and the portals went dark again.

"Mr Goyle - thank you for your testimony" Harry looked down at Goyle "The Aurors are waiting outside to take you to your new home"

xoxox

"All of the Death Eaters he named are in custody" Cho said after Goyle and his lawyer had left the room "Why weren't they questioned about this?"

"There's a limit as to what The DMLE can ask them" Harry replied "If The DMLE don't know about an incident, they wouldn't know to ask questions about it"

"And DMLE rules and regulations prohibit fishing trips under veritaserum" Susan added.

"You aren't allowed to go fishing if you work for The DMLE?" Draco asked, slightly appalled. Susan stared at him, then sighed.

"I see the pureblood tradition for lacking any desire to learn about the muggle world continues" She said, rolling her eyes "A fishing trip is a metaphor for asking random questions hoping to trick someone into convicting themselves" She paused, realising Draco didn't understand.

"Imagine I asked you to tell me every time you used an unforgivable curse" Harry said "And you couldn't lie - couldn't hide anything" 

"You could learn almost anything" Draco nodded.

"And now imagine a much broader question - if I asked you to tell me anything you might have done I would be interested in" Harry looked at him intently, and Draco nodded.

"Even in the bad old days, under Fudge and his less than illustrious predecessors, The DMLE were only ever permitted to ask specific questions when a witness was under veritaserum, because of the simple fact that it is just that powerful" Harry paused "And despite the wide latitude we have, we aren't allowed to break that rule - it would set a dangerous precedent that could really cause problems in the future"

"That makes sense" Draco nodded "But now that we know they were there?" 

"The DMLE can go back and question them about that night, and their activities" Susan smiled.

"Good" Draco paused "How do you think the press are going to handle the ten minutes of darkness?"

"It doesn't matter" Susan replied "Have you ever wondered why every single court room has a specific press area?" Draco, Cho and Harry exchanged confused glances.

"Can't say that I have" Harry admitted.

"The press are allowed to attend court cases, but there is a limit to what they can report" Susan explained "They can report that a piece of evidence - say a witness statement - but if there is a dispute over whether the statement is admissible or not, the press can't report it until the judge decides" 

"Really?" Cho asked.

"If the statement is pretty damning - if the witness says that the defendant killed the victim - then the simple act of reporting it could prejudice the trial a great deal" Susan leaned back in her chair "The press area in the court room has a magical barrier than can cut them off from the rest of the court. So does the public gallery. It ensures that the judicial process is not corrupted by amateur detectives" She paused, then smiled "At least, that's what my Aunt used to say"

"So the press will understand that if we blank out the portals, we are doing legal arguments?" Harry asked.

"Yup" Susan nodded "And given that none of those we convict are going to talk about the deal, we don't have to worry about the press learning that way" 

"Oh - hold on" Cho frowned "What if......"

"What if what?" Harry asked.

"What if we offer someone a deal and they turn us down?" She closed her eyes "Can we ensure they keep it private if they have nothing to lose?" Harry and Susan smiled.

"When you were growing up, did either of you hear the phrase 'contempt of court'?" Susan asked.

"Yes" Draco nodded.

"The offer of the deal is covered by that" Susan continued "If they accept, they have something to lose. If not, and they talk, they are charged with contempt of court which - if my memory serves - carries five to fifteen years" 

"Wow" Draco exhaled "That would probably stop me from talking" 

"That's what we're counting on" Harry grinned "So - who's next?"

xoxox

"Mr Flint - having heard the testimony you have given, the panel finds that you took part in the massacre at Harewood Primary School, and that you did so of your own free will. Consequently, we sentence you to nineteen years in jail. Sentence to start immediately" Harry banged the gavel "This concludes the session" He waved his hand and the portals went dark again.

"Thank you for your testimony, Mr Flint. The Aurors are outside to take you to your new home" The door to the hearing room opened and four red-robed figures walked in. David Flint stood up and allowed himself to be escorted out, followed by his lawyer. 

When the door closed, Susan turned to her boyfriend.

"I think there's something else we overlooked" She said in a low, urgent tone.

"There is?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Based on the testimony we got from Goyle and Flint, would you agree we probably have all the names we are going to get?" She asked. He thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"So when we get to the last of the Death Eaters - say we interview Avery last - then if we offer him this deal, we won't learn anything from him that we don't already know" She said "He will tell us the other names - names of people who have all been jailed" Harry smiled.

"I know" He nodded "Which means that offering him the deal might seem a little pointless, so why would we bother?" 

"I might not have put it that bluntly, but - yeah" She glanced at Draco and Cho "Any comment?"

"I am kind of interested in what Potter has to say" Cho said with a shrug.

"Ditto" Draco agreed.

"Firstly - I am using it as a safety net. On the off chance Goyle and Rookwood lied to us, or managed to miss off a name, we will ensure that we get validation and confirmation from another source" Harry said "I know veritaserum is supposed to be foolproof and can't be fooled, but general wisdom says you can't get hit with a killing curse and live, yet here I am" 

"Don't we know it" Draco couldn't help smiling "And the second reason?"

"I realise these people are the worst of the worst, but I am trying to treat them fairly and equally when they come before us" Harry said softly "Just because we interview Yaxley before Avery doesn't mean that Avery wouldn't have given us the names we wanted. And I want to see if they are willing to put aside their old ideals and try to help us with this process - offer them a chance, however small it might be, of redemption"

xoxox

"Mr Rookwood - we have had testimony from a previous witness who said that Lucius Malfoy used one of the students to show you how to perform a cutting curse correctly?" Susan glanced at her notes "Could you expand on that specific part of the evening" Augustus Rookwood glanced at his lawyer, who gave a brief nod, then turned back to face the bench.

"Lucius thought that my cuts were too blunt, and too sloppy" Rookwood said after a moment "And that the way I was going, the child would be dead far too soon and not suffer enough for his taste" He paused "He then proceeded to show me what he meant, and how to ensure the victim would stay alive as long as possible"

"Did you take those lessons to heart on that night?" Draco asked.

"I didn't get the chance - Lucius seemed to get carried away and forget I was there" Rookwood shook his head "The child died before I was allowed another turn"

"Very well" Cho said, not entirely succeeding at hiding the revulsion in her eyes "Is there anything else you can tell us about that evening?" Rookwood sat in silence, thinking, then shook his head.

"Very well" Harry glanced over at the portals, then waved his hand to darken them "Mr Taylor - from what we have heard, you must understand your client is going away for a while. Although he was not as active a participant as some of our previous witnesses, there is enough evidence to see him behind bars for at least five to ten years"

"Yes, sir" Arathan Taylor nodded.

"If he will furnish us with a list of names of those who were there, and repeat the same list under veritaserum, then we would be willing to offer him a deal - either a potentially reduced sentence, or a sentence served out in one of the less horrible prisons this nation has" Harry raised his hand "I realise you will want to discuss this....."

"No" Rookwood said, stopping Harry in mid sentence. He blinked a few times then looked down the table at the other three members.

"Mr Rookwood...."

"I said no" Rookwook continued to stare at Harry "I am not going to sell out my associates. Not to make my life easier" 

"Mr Rookwood, perhaps you are unaware of how much trouble you are in" Susan said.

"Miss Bones - I am not feeble and I would thank you not to speak to me like a wayward child you are trying to discipline" Rookwood said without looking away from Harry "I have confessed to torturing muggle children - innocents who could not possibly fight back. And I enjoyed it. I had missed the good old days, and getting back to them was one of the better nights of my life" He paused "And for that, you are going to send me away for probably the rest of my life" 

"Yet, despite all that, you are not willing to try to make amends?" Cho asked.

"I have no regrets - I did what I thought was best and what my conscience dictated" Rookwood turned to look at her "Something I believe you understand well, Miss Chang" His gaze drifted back to Harry "My conscience is clear, but if I sell out those I once called friends, it will not be any longer"

"And that is your final decision?" Harry asked.

"It is" Rookwood nodded.

"So be it" Harry waved his hand and the portals lit up again "August Rookwood - this panel sentences you to eleven years. Sentence will begin at the conclusion of this hearing" He banged the gavel, then turned the portals dark.

"The Aurors are waiting outside to take you to your new home, Mr Rookwood. Thank you for your testimony" Harry watched as the Aurors entered and escorted Rookwood out. After the door had closed, Harry leaned back in his chair.

"So that went well" 

xoxox

"I'm sorry - what was that?" Susan looked up, pausing halfway through making a note "What did you just say?" Aldus Yaxley paused in the middle of his testimony, then frowned.

"Repeat what, Miss Bones?" He asked. 

"You were talking about what happened when you entered the school" Susan said, noting that Harry nodded "You said that your group arrived, you went into the school and then you said something"

"That Lucius put Vincent Crabbe under an imperious curse" Yaxley said "Two nights before, Voldemort had tortured Vincent's parents to death for failing to display the proper respect. The boy was starting to think twice about what he was doing - about being part of The Death Eaters at all. Lucius was going to use the evening as a test to see if his faith was truly wavering or if it was just a temporary blip"

"So he cast an imperious curse?" Susan asked.

"It was common practice" Draco supplied "Voldemort, Lucius, Bella - they had no compunctions about enforcing their will by whatever means necessary" 

"Mr Yaxley - can you remember how long the curse lasted?" Cho asked "Was Vincent under the spell for the rest of the war?" 

"I am afraid I don't know, Miss Chang" Yaxley admitted "I didn't personally see anyone cast another spell on him, however I was not his guardian or his keeper and didn't spend all day of every day with him"

"Why didn't any of the others who have testified mention this?" Harry said.

"Very well - continue with your testimony"

xoxox

"So what does this mean for us? We are hearing Vincent testify this afternoon" Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the bench "He's the last of the Death Eaters on our witness list and for all we know he might be entirely innocent"

"We treat him like the others" Susan said "We ask him to tell us about that night and see what he says"

"What if he doesn't remember the curse" Draco looked at Susan "If my father cast the curse, he may well have cast a memory charm as well to cover it up. It is entirely possible that Vincent will think he was a willing participant in the night's activities"

"Could we reverse it?" Cho asked "If he's been cursed, could we detect it and remove it?" Harry and Susan gazed at each other for a few moments, then Susan nodded.

"I think I can do it" Susan said "And I think if we do it in full view of the public and the press, it will strengthen the case for what we are trying to do" She smiled at her boyfriend, then looked at Draco "I may need your help though"

"Consider it given" Draco nodded.

xoxox

"Mr Crabbe - you are here today to answer questions about an event that took place on Halloween 2001" Harry said, looking down at the defence table.

"The events at that muggle primary school" Crabbe nodded "We had some fun that night" Harry looked at Susan, and nodded.

"Mr Crabbe - based on other testimony we have received, there is a suggestion that Lucius put you under an imperious curse that night. And that he obliviated the charm from your memory, so that you would think it was your idea to go there" Susan and Draco stood up and walked out from behind the bench "If you give us permission, we can scan you for any residual memory charms and perhaps reverse them" 

"Okay" Crabbe nodded "Go ahead" Draco and Susan drew their wands, and began casting a series of charms at the Death Eater. A haze of yellow light surrounded him, and then the light slowly turned blue. 

"Several memory charms" Susan said "And several imperious curses" 

"Any imperious curses in place now?" Harry asked.

"No" Draco shook his head "The last one was two days before the final battle - I think it probably ended with my fath.... with Lucius' death"

"There isn't a lot we can do about the curses if they have expired, but can you remove all of the memory charms?" Harry looked at Susan, who bit her lip.

"We can" She said "But if I may - this might not be the right place to do it" She glanced at the portal windows "Depending on what the charms are covering, there is a chance that Mr Crabbe might need some time to recover" Harry gazed at Crabbe for a few moments, then nodded.

"Very well - the hearing is adjourned for an hour, potentially a little longer depending on how things unfold" He banged the gavel, then waved his hand to turn the portals black "Mr Crabbe - may my associate try to remove the memory charms?"

"Yes" Crabbe nodded "If that bastard did something to me, I want to know" 

"Very well - hold still" Susan pointed her wand at Crabbe's head "Finatum oblivias encatus mushan" A faint green glow enveloped Crabbe's head, and his face turned from calm to almost apoplectic in a matter of seconds.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled "I'LL KILL HIM!" 

"Mr Crabbe - Lucius Malfoy died in the final battle when he tried to put a cruciatus curse on my friend Luna" Harry said in a calming voice "So while I understand your frustration and anger, I am afraid you will not be able to do anything further to him"

"I could bring him back to life and kill him again" Crabbe snapped.

"You could, but there is a chance that might not actually make your situation any better" Cho smiled "Mr Crabbe..... Vincent - believe me, I understand the anger you are feeling, but Lucius is dead and gone" Crabbe stared back at her, then nodded.

"I hope it was painful" He said "And thank you for getting all that crap out of my head......." He trailed off, then his face turned ashen "Oh god...."

"Mr Crabbe - given the last few minutes, I can arrange for you to be taken to a secure ward at St Mungo's for a day or so" Harry said, coming out from behind the bench to stand in front of him "We aren't discharging you from the panel, but if you aren't in a fit state to answer questions, we are willing to wait until you are"

"Thank you" Crabbe nodded "I think....." He closed his eyes, shaking his head "I can't....."

"Susan - can you see to it?"

"Of course" Susan said quietly "Mr Crabbe - if you'd like to stay here, I will arrange for your admission" 

"Thank you" Crabbe said again. Harry gave a nod, then turned and walked over to the portals. Bringing up an opaque shield behind him, he opened the portals again.

"Ladies and gentlemen - due to the revelation about the memory charms, and the effect that removing them had on the witness, the hearing has been adjourned until the day after tomorrow. Thank you" He closed the portals again and dispelled the shield.

"Okay - lets go"


	7. The Innocent And The Dead (Then)

**THE UNDERSTANDING AND CONCILIATION PANEL PARDONS DEATH EATER**

Hermione stared at the front page of The Daily Prophet, then started reading the story. 

_Vincent Crabbe is a free man today. The Slytherin Alumni - who, according to a number of witnesses across the years - was an active Death Eater during Voldemort's reign of terror and took a very active part in the war - has been pardoned by The UAC and released without any charges._

_Speaking on behalf of The UAC, Chairperson Harry James Potter - The Boy Who Lived and famed war hero - gave a brief statement._

_'This is the kind of case that The UAC was founded to bring to light' Potter said, speaking through the portal windows set up to allow the public and press to watch the hearings 'For years, the public - and The Ministry - have assumed that Vincent Crabbe was a crazed killer. A man who enjoyed torturing and killing. Without these hearings - without the work of The UAC - that perception would have lasted his entire lifetime'_

_While The Daily Prophet has no reason to doubt the veracity of Mr Potter's claims, nor the fact that Mr Crabbe was subjected to a number of memory charms, the fact is the public has a long collective memory and there will be a large number of people out there who remember this man as a dangerous criminal, not an innocent dupe._

Hermione sighed, and put the paper down.

"They're not wrong" She said to herself, mind flashing back to duelling with Crabbe during the first battle of Hogwarts "Still - at least they can show it's not just their friends that they are going to let off" She glanced at the bottom of the paper, then smiled.

"And I guess we will see if they are going to punish their friends or not" She commented, as her eyes flashed across the headline **"UAC to examine The Kaifall Dam collapse"**.

xoxox

"The Kaifall Dam is.... was located in a valley in North Wales" Susan read from the file in front of her "It was built to take advantage of a natural rock formation and gravity to generate an almost endless supply of....."

"Hydro-electric power" Harry said "Water runs over a waterwheel, turning it to generate a current" He paused "Or I think that's how it works - not entirely sure if I am honest"

"Anyway - it powered most of the homes in North Wales since it was built for nearly fifty years" Susan continued "Around 2002, the company that managed it - along with the muggle government - noticed there were a few cracks appearing in the foundations of the dam, so they called in a construction company to do a full scale survey. The survey then turned in to four years of repair and reconstruction" She looked up at Draco "What were the Death Eaters doing there in June 2004?"

"Remember the attack on Blackpool Tower?" Draco replied "Well - the attempted attack?" Susan and Harry nodded "My father, for reasons that I never entirely understood, had decided to try a muggle terrorist style attack" 

"The muggle police managed to foil that attack" Harry said.

"I didn't say he was any good at it" Draco laughed "But anyway - the Carrows' family house was near the dam, and Lucius decided to steal the explosives from the construction site"

"Charon told us that we could find a whole group of Death Eaters at the dam at a certain time" Susan nodded "It was too good an opportunity to pass up" Draco smiled at her.

"Are you ever going to reveal the name of the spy you had in our ranks? The war is over - he's done his job, so why can't you tell us who he is?" He asked.

"It was at his request" Harry said "Even though we have all the Death Eaters in custody, there may be people out there who still hold a grudge. And Death Eaters and their sympathisers aren't known for letting things go"

"And your side was so much better?" Cho asked, then she held up her hand "Sorry - force of habit" Harry nodded, then looked back at Susan.

"You were saying?"

"A group from The DA arrived at Kaifall to find the Death Eaters in mid-pilfer, and - predictably - a fire fight broke out" Susan glanced down at the file again "It isn't entirely clear what happened next - no one was ever fully deposed or questioned about it - but someone's curse hit a shed where most of the blasting supplies were located" She sighed "The shed exploded - it was ripped apart - and it triggered a chain reaction that blew off the front of the dam" She looked up at the group.

"Without the dam to hold it back, the reservoir emptied itself into the valley. A wall of water swept down the valley, obliterating everything in its path" She paused, then closed her eyes "By the time it drained and reached the lake, two villages and nearly two hundred muggles had been killed. They never stood a chance" 

"So what are we investigating?" Cho asked.

"We can summon everyone we know was there" Harry said "Get them to tell us who else might have been there" He looked over at Susan "From the report, it looks like it was probably an accident. However there is a possibility one of the Death Eaters set it off to cause the damage. Either way - we have to find out who's wand caused the explosion, and what their purpose in doing it was"

"You realise that this means you'll be interviewing and interrogating a few of your friends, right?" Cho said "That they will have to answer questions under the same conditions that the Death Eaters were subjected to"

"I know" Harry sighed "But if this is going to work, we have to treat everyone equally" He paused "I am hoping that they will understand and not hold it against us" 

xoxox

"Miss Granger - can you come with us, please?"

xoxox

"Mr Creevey - can you come with us, please?"

xoxox

"Mr Lupin - can you come with us please?"

xoxox

"Mr Boot, Miss Weasley - can you come with us please?"

xoxox

Harry looked up as Hermione was escorted into the hearing room. She took her seat, then took off her jacket, revealing a small, silver pin on her jumper, then hung the jacket on the back of the chair. 

"Here we go" He thought, then he waved his hand and the portals lit up. 

"Can you confirm your name for the hearing record, please?" He looked down at Hermione.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger" She replied calmly.

"You are here without a lawyer - were you offered the chance to be assigned one?" Susan asked.

"Yes, thank you Miss Bones" Hermione nodded "However I didn't see the need - given the questions you are going to be asking, and the fact I didn't do anything I shouldn't have, I can't imagine I would need legal protection" Susan stared back at her.

"How do you know what questions we will be asking?" She said after a moment.

"Because I am not a two year old girl in pigtails" Hermione resisted the urge to smirk "And given that we are here to discuss the Kaifall Damn incident, I can pretty much predict how it will go"

"Very well then" Harry looked down at his file "You were part of the Kaifall Dam raid on the night of the 21st of June, 2004?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "We received information from..... from a source inside Voldemort's army. He told us that - for reasons that were not entirely clear - Lucius and Peter were leading a raid against a muggle construction site"

"Can you recall who else came with you on the raid?" Cho asked.

"You want me to name names?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"We are hoping to get a complete picture of what happened" Draco replied. Hermione stared back at them for a few moments.

"From what I remember, there was Ron, Remus, Sirius, Colin, Terry, Ginny, Fred and Orla" Hermione paused "And me, of course"

"Of course" Harry smiled "So what happened when you arrived at the site?"

"We arrived at the base of the dam, and almost at once we saw the dark robes and white masks creeping around. We moved out to attack them, but then we were spotted and the fight broke out" She sighed "I got involved in a duel with Bella and Lucius"

"Do you remember the explosion?" Cho asked.

"I do" Hermione said with a slight smile "Turns out that when a hundred pounds of TNT and a hundred pounds of Dynamite explode they made quite a noise"

"Did you see the moments leading up to it?" Hermione turned to Draco.

"Sorry" She shook her head "After I had blown Bellatrix off her feet, your father came back at me with a series of banishing curses so I was a little distracted"

"I can imagine" Draco nodded "Can you describe what happened next?"

"The fighting seemed to stop - every turned to see what had caused the explosion" Hermione closed her eyes "We pretty much watched in silence as there were another two or three explosions, and then the front of the dam seemed to blow outwards, showering us all in debris and rubble" She paused "Then I heard a crack that sounded like the planet was splitting in two. It was followed by another one that, if anything, was infinitely louder" 

"That was the sound of the dam splitting?"

"There were just a few squirts at first - a few holes appeared - but then they began to multiply" She opened her eyes and looked up at Harry "I yelled out as loud as I could for everyone to apparate away. It didn't matter where they went, just that they went"

"Didn't you try to stop it?" Draco asked "To patch up the holes?" Hermione turned to stare at him.

"From the two times I have been in the Slytherin common room, I remember a large window that looks out onto The Black Lake" She said in a voice that Harry associated with her 'teaching mode'

"Yes" Draco nodded.

"Imagine that window was about four times as big each way" Hermione leaned forward, leaning her elbows on the defence table "A window about a hundred foot high, and two hundred foot wide acting as the only barrier between you and the lake" She paused "Now imagine it vanishing in one go" She smiled as Draco paled.

"The phrase 'wall of water' is used a lot and is generally hyperbole. But in this case we were literally facing a wall of water around three hundred foot high - I would guess maybe three, four hundred tonnes of water came from the dam before the reservoir had drained away" She shook her head "Short of an act of god, nothing was stopping that. Anyone who had stood in its way would have been obliterated before they could have summoned their first spell"

"Did you realise that - by yelling out - you would warn the Death Eaters as well?" Susan asked. Hermione nodded.

"I had no desire to save their lives, Miss Bones, but if I had taken the time to talk to each of the DA individually, we would all have been dead" She shrugged "It was the lesser of two evils and the only thing I could do to save the lives of my friends" Susan nodded.

"Okay - I have just one last question" Harry said "Can you think of any reason why a Death Eater or someone from The DA would have done this on purpose?" Hermione stared at him, looking thoughtful.

"A Death Eater might not have realised just how big an explosion it would have caused" Hermione said "They might have thought it would distract us enough for them to escape, not realising that it would rip the front of the dam off" She paused "And there were enough pureblood DA members present for them to make the same mistake - or maybe they thought they could take out a number of Death Eaters"

"Do you think anyone there could have planned to bring the dam down?" Harry asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head "No one in The DA would have risked such a thing, and - quite honestly - I don't think any of the Death Eaters would have known enough to do it on purpose" 

"Thank you" Harry looked down the length of the bench "Any further questions?" They shook their heads "Very well" He looked back at Hermione "Miss Granger - thank you for your testimony. You are dismissed, although - pending further testimony from other witnesses, we may need to recall you"

"Yes, sir" Hermione nodded, then she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Our next witness is Alecto Carrow" Harry said "The hearing will be adjourned for one hour before the witness gives her testimony"

xoxox

"Miss Carrow - why were you on the raid?" Susan asked.

"Our ancestral home is in a nearby village" Alecto Carrow replied morosely "We knew the area and had been spying on the muggles for a couple of weeks before"

"Can you tell us what happened when you arrived?"

"Malfoy and Pettigrew went to the shed and took some of the explosives. Before we could get away, the blasted kids arrived and started attacking us" Alecto smiled "We gave 'em what for though - gave them a good spanking"

"Who took the explosives away?" Harry asked.

"That Pettigrew runt ran away at the first sign of trouble" Alecto sneered "Never was up to much - can't think why The Dark Lord let him join" She looked up at Harry "Aside from killing your parents he never did much good" Harry's lips thinned.

"Do you remember the explosion?" Susan asked before Harry could respond.

"Course I do, girl - do you think I'm a retard or something?" Alecto shook her head "A massive bang like that? You'd have to be dead or blind and deaf to miss it"

"Did you see who caused it?" Draco leaned forward "Who cast the charm that triggered the explosion?"

"No, I didn't" Alecto shook her head "That mognrel Black was chasing me around a bit of muggle machinery - didn't see a thing"

"What happened after the shed blew up?" Draco asked.

"There were a few more bangs, then the front of the dam started falling off" Alecto smiled "A few of the kiddies screamed, then I heard the mudblood yell for everyone to get clear, so I apparated away" 

"Is there anything else you can tell us to do with that night?" Harry asked.

"That Weasley boy wet himself when he faced off with my brother" Alecto cackled "Peed himself, right there"

"Thank you" Harry said dryly "If that is all, you'll be returned to your cell pending future hearings" He banged the gavel, then waved his hand to close the portals as the Aurors came in and escorted Alecto out. 

"Alecto never was entirely all there" Draco said, looking down the bench "And I know it's not my fault, but I apologise for some of the language - I think she spent too longer under some of Voldemort's curses"

"Don't worry about it" Harry glanced at the portals "The press will probably filter out most of it, and for the rest - well, she's a Death Eater - what can you expect?" He realised Draco and Cho were both staring back at him, looking slightly affronted "Present company excluded, of course"

"Of course"

"So who's next?" Cho asked "And if either of you say 'Who's on first' it will go badly for you"

"Spoilsport" Susan stuck her tongue out "Our next witness is Colin Creevey" She looked up at Harry "Are we alternating witnesses on purpose?" 

"As much as we can" Harry nodded "And if the lovely Miss Carrow is anything to go by, alternating people who aren't terrible human beings with people who are will probably let us keep our sanity a little better"

"Are we going to see him this evening? Or tomorrow?" 

"I think two hearings a day are enough for now" Harry said "He can wait until tomorrow"

xoxox

Hermione walked down the country road, glancing at the map every now and then. 

"Luna, girl, I understand why you want to live in seclusion, but does it have to be this far out of the way?" She said to herself, then jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Of course it does, Hermione" Luna's calm, placid voice hadn't changed, even after all that had happened to her during the war "That's what seclusion means" Hermione stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"It's good to see you, Luna" She said.

"And you too, Hermione" Luna took two steps forward and hugged her "I've missed you" Hermione hugged her back, then straightened up "Luna....."

"Come along to the house, Hermione - we probably shouldn't be talking out here" Luna looked around "I don't think there are any collynadgers but it is always best to be sure" Hermione smiled.

"Of course" She nodded, then followed Luna along the lane until they reached a gap in the hedge.

"My house" Luna gestured up the path, and Hermione looked down the length of it to see a small bungalow "It's not big, but it suits my need" She lead Hermione up the garden path "I think the most fortunate part about it is that the former owner - a muggle in his late seventies - was a bit paranoid. There is a re-enforced bomb-shelter in the basement. Walls lined with concrete and steel, re-enforced door to prevent people from breaking in" She smiled "Just took a simple charm to ensure I could lock it from the inside and that I couldn't unlock it without the counter charm"

"How have you been?" Hermione asked as they reached the house.

"I think I am getting better" Luna said "Of course, I have very little to judge it against" She paused "We got the usual Ministry speech after the war ended, and Remus talked to us about what we could expect, but every person's experience is different" She pushed the door open and let Hermione inside "The living room is through there - I will make some tea and be through in a minute"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded, then walked through and sat down in what - it turned out - was a surprisingly comfortable arm-chair. She looked around the room, having to resist the urge to get up and look at the bookshelf on the far side, then looked over as Luna came in from the kitchen, carrying a tray. 

"If you want to examine the books, Hermione, feel free" Luna said with a fond smile. Hermione blushed, then shook her head.

"We have something to talk about" She said, but Luna shook her head.

"Tea first" Luna poured out two cups, then handed one to her "You still don't take sugar"

"After seventeen years of living with my parents, I think I lost the taste for it" Hermione said, and Luna snorted in amusement.

"I can imagine" She took the other cup, then leaned back in her chair "So how was your first visit to The UAC?"

"It was alright" Hermione replied "And while being questioned about my activities by Draco and Cho was.... interesting to say the least, it wasn't confrontational nor too uncomfortable" She paused "Which is more than I can expect in regard to the second visit that will, I am sure, come soon"

"Is that why you came to speak to me?" Luna asked.

"Partly, yes" Hermione nodded "If The UAC is intent on revealing all the secrets of the war - investigating all the terrible things that happened - then you know they will have to investigate The Line eventually"

"I know" Luna said in the same, placid tone she had greeted Hermione with earlier "And given our...... almost unique position in the magical world, you believe that we will be summoned?"

"There are thirteen of us left" Hermione sighed "We are the only witnesses to what was - arguably - the single biggest massacre in the war"

"None of us are guilty of anything" Luna pointed out "All those who are guilty are dead - we made sure of that"

"I know" Hermione rested her cup on her lap "But The UAC are trying to ensure the truth comes out about all the incidents and atrocities committed - this definitely qualifies" She took a deep breath "Perhaps they will want to know who ordered it? Or perhaps they are trying to find out why it happened in the first place?"

"It is possible" Luna admitted "And I suppose, from a certain point of view, letting the public know how it came about would put their minds at rest" She looked up at the clock on her wall. Hermione followed her gaze, then blinked. Luna saw her reaction and smiled "You like my clock?"

"I haven't seen one like it before" Hermione said, still looking at the clock that - along with the three normal hands and a circle of numbers that most clocks had - had a forth hand and a second circle of numbers outside the first - one to twenty eight. The forth hand was currently pointing towards the number seven.

"It's a week until the day before the full moon" Luna gestured at the clock "And while the lunar cycle - which, as it turns out, is not a bike powered by moonlight - is now burned in to my brain, it is always good to have something to remind me" She took a sip of tea "Every clock in the house is designed the same way. Ensures that I never forget"

"I'm sorry" Hermione put her tea down, then stood up, took three strides forward and knelt down in front of her friend "If there was anything I could do to stop it, or prevent it from ever having happened, you know I would"

"I know" Luna rested her hands on top of Hermione's head "And I don't hold you responsible - nor any of the other eleven. We all did what we had to do, Hermione, and I, and the other two, will never hold any hate in our hearts for those of you who were not bitten - and I would never wish it otherwise" Hermione felt tears misting her eyes, then - blinking them away - she stood up and returned to her seat.

"Are you going to testify?" She asked, after she had calmed down a little.

"If they call me, and call me outside of the five days, then yes" Luna nodded "And if they call me during the five days, then they will just have to wait" 

"I am pretty sure Harry and Susan will not do that" Hermione said "And if they try, I think Remus will give them a damn good talking to"

"We can only hope" Luna replied "But you said you had another reason for talking to me?" Hermione nodded.

"The UAC can only investigate things it knows about" She said after a moment "The Dam, Harewood Primary School, The Line - these are all incidents that we know about" 

"Of course" Luna nodded "What do you want to ask me, Hermione?"

"If you knew about something - something you'd learned about second hand, but something they would be interested in - would you tell them?" Hermione asked.

"I guess that would depend" Luna said "Was it bad?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "But - hypothetically speaking - what if the people responsible were all dead. They couldn't be punished, and their actions - while appalling - were a little understandable?" Luna gazed at her serenely.

"Then I think it would be down to you and your conscience, Hermione" She said, her eyes gazing into Hermione's "And whether you thought anything would be served by bringing it up and having it laid bare to the public" Hermione gazed back at her for a few minutes, then looked away.

"Now, if you will excuse me, the warglers are about to start dancing, and they need to be tied back lest they break free" Luna stood up "No doubt I will see you at The Ministry, when Harry and his friends get round to The Battle of The Line"

"No doubt" Hermione laid her cup of tea down on the coffee table, then stood up "Take care, Luna"

"You too, Hermione" Luna walked her to the front door and showed her out. 

As Hermione walked down the path and reached the lane again, she glanced back up to the house before walking away.

"I guess I know what I have to do" She said to herself, then - as she realised the rain was starting to spit a little - she turned her collar up and headed home.

xoxox

"Good morning" Draco smiled as he walked into the hearing room. He had crossed half the distance to the bench before he realised neither of the other occupants had replied to him "Harry? Susan?" He walked up to the bench and stopped in front of them, and realised they were reading a file on the desk. A few moments later, they looked up.

"Draco? When did you get here?" Susan asked, looking at him in confusion. Draco gave a short laugh.

"Good morning" He said again "What's wrong? What has got you so interested?"

"A report from Kingsley and The Director" Harry gestured at the file they were reading "Even though we have started these hearings, The DMLE are carrying on their interviews and investigations"

"And they've turned something up?" Draco asked, looking down at the file.

"Have you heard of a woman named Sally-Anne Perks?" Susan looked up at him.

"I don't think so......" Draco trailed off, then frowned "Hold on - didn't she start the same year we did?"

"Yes" Harry said "She was sorted just before I was - went into Hufflepuff" 

"Yeah - now I remember" Draco paused "Blonde girl? Curly hair? Pink glasses?"

"Yes" Susan nodded "She slept in the bed just past Hannah" 

"Okay" Draco said "So what about her?"

"Did anyone on your...." Harry trailed off "Did any of the other Death Eaters ever talk about her? Mention her? Refer to her?" Draco shook his head.

"Not that I can remember" He shrugged "We didn't get a lot of Hufflepuffs - aside from the obvious, of course" Susan gave a single, sad nod.

"According to two interviews - conducted in isolation and both verified by transcription quill - Sally-Anne Perks was a Death Eater" Harry said, taking Susan's hand "And on the first anniversary of Voldemort's rising, she was instrumental in rounding up a dozen adolescent girls, bringing them to the manor in Little Hangleton, and arranging for them to be sacrificed in a special ritual to strengthen Voldemort's power" Draco stared at him for a moment.

"I swear I knew nothing about it" Draco said "Most of us younger ones - the ones who were still at school when he rose - were not actively involved until the first battle" He paused "I don't think Cho had got involved at all by that point"

"Involved in what?" Cho asked, closing the hearing room door and walking over to them.

"The DMLE turned up a report of one of our former classmates organising a ritual on the first anniversary of The Raising" Draco explained "A girl named Sally-Anne Perks"

"Blonde? Kind of goofy looking?" Cho frowned "Didn't she become a Hufflepuff?"

"Yes" Susan rolled her eyes "And while the idea that Hufflepuffs couldn't possibly become Death Eaters is a little flattering, I am getting a little sick of that question"

"Sorry" Cho apologised.

"Anyway - she was withdrawn from the school in the third year - when the dementors were unleashed on us. She couldn't cope with it and had to spend the year at home" 

"Another of Minister Fudge's wonderful ideas" Harry rolled his eyes "She didn't come back?"

"No" Susan shook her head "We never found out why, but Professor Sprout simply informed us that Sally-Anne had been withdrawn"

"Do you think her parents turned her over?" Draco asked "Her parents could have joined up with Voldemort and taken her with them?"

"It's possible I guess" Harry said, then he looked up at them "But we are going to get to ask her ourselves" He couldn't help laughing as both their mouths fell open in unison.

"She's been arrested?" Draco gasped.

"That's what the report is for" Susan nodded "Following the second confirmation, Aurors raided her house and brought her in for questioning. She has already confessed to being a Death Eater, but denies having anything to do with the ritual or with killing the girls" 

"Wow" Cho leaned back against the defence table "So we are going to bring her before the panel to explain herself?"

"A dozen muggle girls kidnapped and killed" Susan said "I think we don't have any choice"

"Even if she didn't have anything to do with it?" Draco raised a curious eyebrow "Has that been confirmed?"

"She has said she had nothing to do with the actual deaths of the girls" Harry said "But she might know about the person who did - someone we might have in the cells right now"

"Can we get her to give them up?" Cho pushed herself up again, walking up to the bench "At the minute, we have been getting people to name names by offering them a nicer future - an easier sentence" She paused "If we can't convict Perks of anything, how do we get her to talk?" 

"She's at least guilty of kidnapping" Susan pointed out "Even if she didn't take an active part in the rest of the ritual, she would at least serve some time for that" 

"I suppose....." Cho paused, then shook her head "But setting aside Perks, what if someone who we can't make a deal with has information we need?" She gestured at the table behind her "Yesterday, when Granger asked why we wanted the names? What if she had refused?" Her three associates stared back at her.

"She has a point" Susan said after a minute "And, even if we offer Sally-Anne a better deal, she might turn us down and we still wouldn't know who was involved" She turned to her boyfriend, who was looking pensive. 

"I have an idea, but I think we would have to talk to Kingsley about it" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Care to share, sweetie?" Susan asked.

"Not just yet - I am not sure if it would work, or how we could apply it, so for now we should get on with today's hearing" He looked up at the clock on the far wall "Ten minutes until Colin is due to testify. We should get on"

xoxox

"I cast a blasting curse at Jensen, and he def....." Colin paused in his testimony, eyes going blank for a moment. 

"Mr Creevey? Are you aware you stopped in the middle of a sentence?" Cho said, smiling slightly.

"My apologies, Miss Chang, but...... may I have a moment with my lawyer?" Colin asked. 

"Of course" Cho nodded, then looked at Harry.

"Mr Acton - raise your hand when you want the privacy shield to be dropped" Harry said. The lawyer nodded, then Harry brought up the privacy shield around the defence table. At the same time, he closed the portals.

"What do you think he's going to say?" Draco asked, making a note on the pad in front of him.

"Based on what he started to say, I think he is going to tell us that Jensen deflected the spell into the shed" Susan suggested "And since Jensen is dead, we won't be able to confirm whether he did it on purpose" 

"Do we believe him?" Cho frowned "I mean - if he tells us something, should we take it at face value"

"Colin is painfully honest" Susan replied "And I have no doubt that, if we asked him, he would confirm it with veritaserum" Harry held up his hand, then lowered the privacy shield and relit the portals.

"So - Mr Creevey, you were saying something about Jensen?" He asked. Colin nodded.

"I just wanted to confer with Mr Acton, because I was playing over the exchange in my head and I realised something I had never thought about before" He said in a calm voice "I cast a blasting curse at Jensen. He deflected it back at me, but I had already started casting another one" He paused, then sighed.

"When the first spell came flying back at me, I ducked, and my arm dropped a little" He paused "I was so far through the curse that I couldn't stop it, and the second blasting curse flew out of my wand, but in a totally random direction" 

"Mr Creevey - what are you saying?" Draco asked quietly.

"I am afraid I was entirely distracted - Jensen cast a stream of banishing curses at me and I had to flee - but the explosion in the shed occurred about five seconds after the curse left my wand" Colin looked up at them sombrely "Mr Potter - do you remember teaching me occlumency during the war?"

"Of course" Harry nodded.

"And do you remember teaching me the method for reviewing my memories from an external point of view?" He asked.

"You learned it quite well, from what I remember" Harry nodded again.

"I hadn't given it much thought before now - when the dam collapsed everything aside from escaping was driven out of my mind, and then the rest of the war overtook us and I more or less put it entirely out of my head" Colin said "But now that I am thinking about it again, I am afraid to say that I have a fair idea what happened" He looked up at them "When the second curse left my wand, I am pretty much certain it hit the shed and triggered the explosion" All four members of the panel stared at him in silence for a few moments.

"Mr Creevey - are you aware what you are saying? And the consequences?" Cho asked.

"I am" Colin nodded. 

"So - just to confirm your statement - you are saying that it was you who was responsible for blowing up the shed, and triggering the chain reaction that lead to the front of the dam being blown off?" 

"I am" Colin nodded again.

"And so lead to the death of around two hundred muggles when the Faifall reservoir swept down the valley" Cho finished. Colin paused, then nodded for a third time.

"Is there anyone else who can corroborate this?" Susan asked "It's not that we doubt your word, however generally speaking we need at least two independent versions of this to ensure we aren't trying to railroad you"

"Everyone was busy in the battle - as you probably remember, Miss Bones, when you are in a fight for your life, you generally don't take time to stop and look around and sightsee" Draco let our a snort of amusement, while Harry and Cho smiled "However - there might be a way that you haven't tried" 

"Do tell" Susan said.

"I am willing to provide a memory of that part of the battle" He looked at Harry "I am quite willing to do this, to show you what happened"

"Memories are subjective" Harry pointed out, but Colin shook his head.

"If we were talking about what someone said to me, that might be the case" He explained "But all you need to see is what happened when the spell left my wand" He paused "I didn't consciously register where it went, but given I was dodging backwards, I may have seen it out of the corner of my eye" Harry stared at him for a moment, thinking through the alternatives, then nodded.

"Very well - if you will state for the record that you are willing to give this memory, I will have a pensieve brought in and we will extract it and view it" He glanced at the portals "We can't invite the press or the public in to see this, but it will set the mind of the panel at rest"

"I do so state" Colin nodded "Take it" Harry stood up and walked out of the room, then returned a few minutes later with a large stone bowl and a young woman dressed in a red robe.

"The extraction of memories is a delicate procedure, so I have asked Auror Jameson to perform it" Harry paused "I'd hate to do it wrong and wipe Mr Creevey's memory completely" 

"I'd second that" Colin replied "So what do I do?"

"If you would just like to sit still" Jameson said "And concentrate on the memory you wish us to see" Colin nodded, then closed his eyes. Jameson put her wand up to his head, then slowly drew it away, dragging a long, silvery wisp of smoke along with it. 

Turning, she deposited it in the pensieve. She looked at it for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"The memory seems clear, and not corrupted or confused" She said.

"Thank you" Harry paused "Does Colin still have the memory?"

"Yes" Jameson smiled "The new technique just withdraws a copy of it - it was developed after someone took a memory from the former DMLE, then sneezed and dropped it"

"Susan, Cho, Draco - if you would like to come down here....."

"Oh no - Mr Potter - there is no need for that" Jameson pointed to a protruding stone on the side of the bowl "If you tap that with your wand, the memory will be projected over the top of the bowl. You can all watch it at the same time" 

"Thank you again" Harry smiled, then he picked up a chair from the side of the room, and placed it in front of the four portal windows. Moving the bowl over, he rested it on the chair.

"How do I....."

"Tap the stone, and say 'activate'" Jameson said "It will either stop when it reaches the end, or you can tap it again and say 'deactivate'"

"Very well" Harry stood to one side so that the other three panel members, as well as Colin and his lawyer, could see it, then tapped the activation stone.

"Activate".

_Colin casts a shield, which then coruscates with sparks as a yellow bolt of light explodes against it. He rocks slightly on his feet, but turns and finds himself facing a tall figure in a dark robe and a bone white mask._

_"REDUCTO" He yells. The blasting curse flies out of his wand and shoots across the space between them. As it reaches its target, he raises his wand to fire another one._

_"PROTEGO REFLUX" He hears the shield charm, but it doesn't entirely register as he is already preparing to cast another charm._

_"RE-" He starts, then sees his charm hit the Death Eater's shield._

_"DUC-" Even as he is forming the next syllable, he sees the blasting curse bounce off the shield and come flying back towards him._

_"TO" By the time he has finished casting the charm, the first blasting curse seems to occupy his entire field of vision. He ducks to one side, dropping his wand arm as he does._

_The blasting curse flew over his head, and he winces as the closeness of the spell ruffles his hair. The second spell shots from his wand as he starts scrabbling backwards._

_The Death Eater starts to advance on him, casting curse after curse, and he is forced further and further backwards. Looking around for somewhere safe to hide, he catches sight of the blasting curse he just cast flying straight and true towards a large dark shadow in the distance._

_Just before the memory fades, at the very corner of the memory, he sees it hit the shadow._

The memory faded, and Colin turned back to look at the bench.

"Mr Potter, Miss Bones, Mr Malfoy, Miss Chang" He somehow managed to look calm, despite the fact his heart was racing "While the explosion was my fault, in so much that it was my curse that triggered it, it was not done maliciously - I didn't mean to wreck the damn or cause the death of anyone - not even a Death Eater"

"But the fact remains that you did cast the curse, and so you were the original curse" Harry said in a level voice. He looked at Susan, who shrugged "Mr Creevey - we are going to have to discuss this. You are excused for thirty minutes, but after that we request that you return here to hear the judgement of the panel"

"Yes, sir" Colin nodded.

"And while I know you would not consider such a thing, I am required to remind you not to leave the country or try to evade judgement in any other way" Harry added.

"Of course" Colin smiled.

"Then this hearing is adjourned for thirty minutes" Harry banged the gavel "Mr Creevey - you are dismissed" 

xoxox

Thirty minutes later, Colin walked back into the hearing room and took his seat behind the defence table. His lawyer sat down next to him, and then they both stood up again as the four members of The UAC filed into the room. 

After they had taken their seats, Harry picked up his gavel and lit the portals.

"This hearing of The UAC is resumed. Please take your seats" Colin and his lawyer sat down again, and Harry continued.

"We have been discussing the events of the 21st of June 2004" He said "The investigation was prompted by the explosion at The Kaifall dam and subsequent destruction of the dam and a vast swathe of property and land in the Kaifall valley, including the loss of around two hundred lives" He paused "It was the largest loss of life that can be attributed to a single incident in the war, made worse by the fact they were muggle lives and the fact they had no clue what was coming - they were merely swept away by a tidal wave of destruction" He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, looking at Colin with a serious face.

"By your own testimony, Mr Creevey, you are the one who caused the initial explosion" 

"Yes, sir" Colin nodded.

"By any standard of logic we can apply, you are, therefore, the one who is responsible for the dam collapsing, and for the resulting death and destruction" 

"Yes, sir"

"However a part of the remit of The UAC was to determine whether being responsible for something is the same as being culpable" Harry continued, smiling slightly "Given your own testimony, your memory - which we have all witnessed and re-examined - and our general experience of a battle of that type, it is the opinion - the unanimous opinion - of this panel that while you are the person who is responsible, you are not culpable for the deaths or the destruction" He paused as Colin let out and audible sigh of relief "We believe it is clear that this was an accident - albeit a very unfortunate one - and that you had no control over where the curse went, nor any ability to stop it even if you had known what would happen" He picked up his gavel.

"Mr Creevey - thank you for your testimony, and you are discharged from this hearing" He paused "However, should we require further testimony about other incidents, we reserve the right to recall you" He banged the gavel on the bench "Mr Creevey - you may go"


	8. Consequences (Then)

Hermione walked up the path to Luna's house and raised her hand to knock on the door, then stopped. 

"The full moon" She whispered, slapping herself in the head "Last night was the full moon, so she is probably still asleep" She looked at the Christmas present in her hand, then looked up at the door. Since her first visit, after The Kaifall Dam hearing, she had been calling on Luna every week before the full moon. 

She wasn't sure whether they were becoming best friends or not, but Luna never objected to her visits, and always welcomed her warmly. Whether it was their shared experience from The Line, or the fact very few of her other former friends came calling on Luna at all, Hermione wasn't entirely certain, but she was willing to take the friendship as and how it came.

This was the first time she had called during the "five days" - while Luna lived on her own, the two days either side of the full moon and the day itself were ones that she didn't allow anyone to visit her on. 

"The wolf becomes a little stronger - a little harder to control" Luna had explained it to her one day "I don't actually change until the day before, but I tend to get a little.... testy during the five days" She had smiled at Hermione "And since you are one of my only friends, I would hate to lose you because I bit your head off, even if it was only metaphorically" Hermione thought back to their conversation, then took a deep breath. 

"She did say that her house was my house" She said to herself, then she pushed her hand against the small golden panel on the door, and a moment later it clicked open. She walked in, looking around.

"Luna?" She called out "Are you awake?" When there was no response, she walked further into the house. 

Putting her present down in the kitchen, she walked back into the hall then looked at the door to the basement. 

"I suppose....." She started, then shook her head and turned instead towards the bedroom before stopping again.

"Maybe I should just leave the present, and come back later?"

"There's no need to go" Luna's voice came from the door to the basement, making Hermione spin round to face her. Her friend was robed in a dressing gown - the only thing Hermione suspected she was wearing - and looking very, very tired indeed.

"I'm sorry for coming in unannounced, Luna" Hermione said apologetically "And I realise I am a few weeks early, but I wanted to drop off......." 

"Drop off what?" Another voice asked, and Hermione stared in surprise as Remus Lupin emerged from the basement, also dressed in a simple gown.

"Prof.... Professor Lupin?" She asked, then she looked at Luna, who was clearly trying not to laugh "Luna?"

"Sorry, Hermione, but I have never seen you so surprised and bemused" Luna said, finally giving in as she burst out laughing. Hermione stared at her for a moment, then looked back to Remus.

"Professor? Do you..... I mean - does Leanne know?" She asked, trying to wrap her head around what she was seeing.

"Yes, Miss Granger - my wife does know that I sometimes spent the night here" He said calmly, then let out a huge yawn "My apologies - I am not usually my best after spending a night asleep on the floor"

"It's true" Luna smiled fondly at him "He is a bit of an animal until his first cup of coffee" She turned towards the kitchen "Join us, Hermione?" Hermione, still alternating her gaze between the robed forms of her two friends, simply nodded.

"Do you think we should explain this to her, Miss Lovegood?" Remus asked.

"I don't know" Luna said teasingly as she switched the coffee machine on "I am curious how long we can wait before her brain explodes" She paused "You know how much a night on the tiles leaves me hungry" Remus laughed, while Hermione frowned.

"That's not funny, Luna" She said darkly.

"Werewolf humour" Remus said with a laugh "It's somewhat subjective" He leaned back in his chair, then blushed when Hermione suddenly raised her eyes to the roof "Sorry - not used to guests first thing" He reached down and adjusted the bottom of his dressing gown "It's safe to look again"

"Thank you" Hermione said, returning her gaze to his face "So - you two? How.... why..... how...."

"Three excellent questions, Hermione" Luna smiled, then she opened a cupboard and pulled out three mugs. Taking them down, she put them on the work surface by the coffee maker "But before you start spinning out all sorts of stories, and formulating all sorts of questions, there is perhaps something we really should tell you"

"You think?" Hermione said, making them both laugh.

"We're not sleeping together" Remus said.

"Yes we are" Luna corrected. Remus rolled his eyes.

"If you wand to be literal, Miss Lovegood, then yes - we are sleeping together" He said in a dry voice "However in the parlance of the vernacular, we are most definitely not sleeping together"

"That is true" Luna nodded as she poured out three cups of coffee, then handed them out and took a seat next to Remus.

"When Miss Lovegood was first turned, she found it a little hard to adjust to her new life - especially to the complete and total lost of control that the wolf brings" Remus looked at Luna sympathetically "We all go through it - it's not easy. Even with wolfsbane, the wolf still takes total and complete control and the human mind is almost entirely submerged"

"You know me" Luna said "You know what I was like in school - calm, peaceful, never getting angry, never letting anything get to me" 

"For someone like Miss Lovegood to find herself turning into a rage machine......" Remus shook his head "I have had a life time to get used to it and it still catches me by surprise sometimes" 

"Remus started to help me during the later years in the war" Luna said "When we were somewhere safe, we would find a room, lock ourselves in and go through the change together. Even though we couldn't communicate, just knowing the other wolf was there was helpful - even calming" 

"And when we were out in the field, we went running together" Remus added "Because I have more experience, I was able to keep some level of control over her - make sure she didn't stray from the path and eat a puppy or anything like that"

"Since the end of the war he has been coming here every full moon" Luna smiled "A week after the first time, he and Leanne came over to visit so that she could meet me and see the basement and the safe-room" She paused "I also showed her a security tape we had made of the night in the safe-room, so that she would see what really happens"

"I've never been able to let her stay with me during the full moon" Remus said sadly "And while I can sort of describe how it feels, I can never get it all across - it's not something you can truly understand unless you experience it" 

"Anyway - after she watched our first time, if you will pardon the phrase, she had more of an idea of what was going on, and she could see how much it meant to me" Luna smiled at her former professor "She is a lovely woman, and she doesn't mind giving up her husband once a month to a good cause" She paused "And in time, I will get better and more used to it, and will need company less and less" 

"I'm sorry - I didn't realise how bad it was" Hermione said softly.

"As Remus said - you can not truly understand it without experiencing it" Luna replied in a gentle voice "Hermione - Remus and I have nothing to be ashamed of"

"I know" Hermione nodded "And I am sorry for..... well - I am just sorry how I reacted and some of the things I thought" 

"Do we even want to know, Miss Granger?" Remus asked, arching an eyebrow. Hermione blushed, and shook her head.

"What I was going to say was - I realise I was wrong, and I entirely understand what you two are doing, and why" She paused "I promise I won't say anything" 

"Thank you" Remus said sincerely, a sentiment that was echoed a moment later by Luna. 

"As I told Luna - or was going to tell Luna before things got complicated - I was just dropping off a Christmas present" She pointed to the package on the counter-top "I would have brought something for Remus....." Remus and Luna laughed.

"Remus and Leanne are coming over for Christmas - you are welcome to join us" Luna smiled.

"I think I might take you up on that offer" Hermione said "Given their now exalted positions, I am not sure spending the day with Harry and Susan would be the best option any more, and since the war ended, The Weasleys....." She trailed off, then sighed "Well - I will take you up on that offer, and I will even bring my world famous stuffed yams"

"You make world famous stuffed yams?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Best in seven counties" Hermione nodded, then smiled "Well - the best in my kitchen"

"I am sure they are lovely" Luna grinned "After all - world famous stuffed yams that are the best in seven counties? How can we resist?"

xoxox

Harry banged the gavel on the bench, then looked at the portals.

"That concludes our hearings for today. And - as it is the 22nd of December, we are going to adjourn until the 3rd of January. I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year" He banged the gavel again "Hearing adjourned"

xoxox

"Mrs Lupin" Hermione shook the proffered hand "It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Why thank you, Miss Granger" Leanne Lupin smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you as well" She glanced over to where Remus and Luna were having a good natured argument over the settings on the oven "And sorry to bypass small talk and jump straight to the serious stuff, but Jack told me that you know about our...... situation" Hermione nodded, blushing slightly.

"I came in the night after the full moon and found them together" She admitted "But I promise - I haven't told anyone"

"Jack told me you wouldn't, and he is a very good judge of character - that Pettigrew man aside" Leanne smiled "I realise it seems odd - letting my husband sleep with another woman for one or two nights per month - but he always comes back so much more relaxed, and I know it helps him with some of the memories from the war"

"Luna seems to be happier too" Hermione said with a fond smile "Then again, I think most people seem happier than they were during the war - it's not that hard a thing to be" 

"I would imagine" Leanne nodded "So - now that we have the uncomfortable part of the evening out of the way, what are your plans for the future? I mean - now the war is over, and life is returning to what passes for normal - what are you going to do?"

"I haven't quite decided yet" Hermione said "My original plan was to return to Hogwarts and finish my education - the school was attacked when I was in my sixth year, and I missed the second half of it and all of my seventh year"

"But somehow education doesn't seem as important as it did when you were a child?" Leanne asked, and Hermione nodded.

"In a way, I kind of understand what Harry was getting at when he used to tell me that it didn't matter what he did because his future was pretty much fixed" She realised Luna and Remus were now listening to her as well "Harry's entire destiny was to kill Voldemort. If he succeeded, he would never need to work again - he would be considered the saviour of the magical world and people would probably give him anything he wanted"

"And if he failed, it really wouldn't matter" Remus nodded.

"Well - it is kind of the same for the more prominent members of The DA and The Order" Hermione continued.

"Especially for the thirteen of us" Luna said, and Hermione smiled.

"Through no fault of our own - and especially no desire of our own - the thirteen of us are going to be revered and talked about for the rest of our lives. Possibly for the rest of time" She said in a quiet voice "No matter what we do, no matter where we go, we will be known for our service on The Line"

"Is that so wrong?" Remus asked "What you did....." He shook his head "You went through hell - both of you - and you saved so many lives"

"Not enough" Hermione and Luna said in unison.

"You did what you could" Remus insisted "Which is more than most people would ever have expected" 

"I know" Luna looked at the oven again "Are you sure it should be set that high?"

"Yes" Remus nodded "I realise that your tastes run to slightly more rare than they used to, but Leanne and Hermione are probably not that fond of it" 

"Well - if you're going to use logic and reason on me, I may just go home" Luna said in a huff.

"You are home" Remus replied, making Hermione laugh and Leanne grin.

"You should see them when they really get going" She said "A regular double act"

"I can't wait" Hermione said dryly, making Remus and Luna burst out laughing.

"Anyway - we will always be known as 'the thirteen'" Hermione continued "Everything we do will be filtered through that" 

"You could always remove the pin, and fade into history" Leanne pointed out, but both Hermione and Luna shook their heads.

"While only thirteen of us were given these, we consider them to be an award to the other thirty two of us who were there" Luna said in a serious voice "And while I am not certain I deserve the honour, to remove this would be to dishonour those who died as well - and that is something I am not willing to do. Not now, not ever" The group fell silent for a few minutes, then Luna coughed.

"So - what's so good about these stuffed yams?"

xoxox

Four hours later, Hermione, Remus and Leanne were stood at the door to Luna's house.

"Thank you for a very enjoyable dinner, Luna" Hermione said, hugging her host.

"You are most welcome" Luna replied, then asked "Did you decide what you are going to do about your problem?" 

"I thought I had" Hermione said "But their attitude to Colin has me reconsidering a little" She looked over at Remus and Leanne "Luna and I were discussing a hypothetical situation about testimony in front of the panel. If you knew something - and you were the only one who knew it - would you bring it up?"

"Is it bad?" Leanne asked, making Hermione laugh. 

"That's exactly what Luna asked" She said by way of explanation "And yes, suppose it was. Not bad on a scale of The Line, but more on the scale of Harewood" She paused "But if everyone involved were dead, and you were not involved except second hand, would you wand to open up old wounds?"

"I don't know" Remus admitted "The UAC is there to heal our world, and if there were something that big that stayed secret...." He paused "And if everyone is dead, who can it hurt?" Hermione looked at him.

"If you learned that Sirius had tortured a school child to get information out of his parents?" She asked "Information that would stop the parents from committing a massacre, or an act of genocide?" Remus stared back at her "Would you want to know what your best friend was capable of?" Remus stared at her for a moment longer, then blinked and looked away.

"No, I guess I wouldn't" He admitted "If he were still alive, and could defend himself or at least explain himself, it might be okay. But since he is dead...." He stopped, then frowned "This is just hypothetical, right?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "I promise that - as far as I know - Sirius was not a monster and didn't do anything that would have seen him brought before The UAC" She paused "But there is something that is worrying me" 

"Oh yes?" Leanne asked.

"I have heard rumours that the panel has been offering former Death Eaters deals - like Crouch did during the first war?" She looked at Remus.

"If they named some of their associates, they could get a reduced sentence, or at least a less terrible one" He nodded "Not one of his finest hours"

"Well it seems that The UAC learned the wrong lesson, and have started doing it again" Hermione said "I haven't heard anything for sure, just suggestions about it" She paused "And while I can kind of live with that, I am worried about how far they will take it" 

"You think people other than Death Eaters will be asked to name names?" Luna asked, surprise showing on her usually placid face.

"They can extract the names from the Death Eaters because the Death Eaters have something to lose" Hermione said "But imagine..... imagine you had a list of names they wanted - names they say they needed to continue their investigation - but you were reluctant to give it up"

"Why wouldn't you want to give them the names?" Leanne asked. Hermione smiled.

"Would you give up Remus? Or Luna?" She said "I mean - what if you don't think what they did was wrong but The UAC might have different standards? Would you want to risk it?" Luna, Remus and Leanne stared back at her.

"I see your point" Remus said after a moment "And..... well - I suppose, like most things, it will depend on your conscience, and what you think the right thing to do is" 

"Also what Luna said" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Leanne "Any suggestions?"

"I have to agree with my husband" Leanne replied with an apologetic smile "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Hermione sighed "I will figure it out - and besides, it may never happen, so what I am worrying about?"

"That's the spirit" Luna grinned "In the face of any problem, unbridled optimism is always the best approach"

xoxox

Harry stared at the young woman sat behind the defence table, then banged his gavel. The portals lit up - he and Susan had figured out how to link the two events together - and he turned to look at them.

"Good morning. This hearing is the resumption of The UAC's investigations into some of the events during the war, and the culpability and guilt of the people involved in them" He announced to the press and the public galleries "Following an investigation that took place during December, and over Christmas, The DMLE has unearthed an incident that took place very early on, and that has remained concealed since then" He turned his gaze back to the defence table.

"Can you confirm your name?" He asked the young woman.

"Sally-Anne Perks" The woman replied in a calm, measured tone. 

"Do you know why you have been summoned before this panel today?"

"I do" She nodded. Harry looked at the older woman to her left.

"And your name, please?" He said.

"Katie Williams - representing Miss Perks" The lawyer replied.

"Very well" Harry looked at Draco, who gave a single nod then looked over at the defence table.

"Miss Perks - you were withdrawn from Hogwarts during our third year, correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"Why was that?"

"May I ask the relevance?" Katie interrupted.

"I will come to that, Miss Williams" Draco replied. Katie paused for a moment, then nodded at her client.

"After my parents learned that that idiot Fudge had assigned dementors to Hogwarts, they knew that I wouldn't be able to stay much longer" She paused "After two weeks, I asked to be withdrawn"

"Can you tell us why that was the case?" Cho asked.

"When I was three or four I had a very traumatic episode in my life, and it haunted me for the rest of my life" Sally-Anne cast her eyes down "Having so many dementors around all the time made it impossible to function" 

"And that was the only reason you were withdrawn?" Draco asked.

"Yes, sir" Sally-Anne nodded.

"Then can you tell us why you did not return to school once the dementors were dismissed?" Draco continued.

"Again - why?" Katie demanded.

"Again - I will come to that shortly" Draco said, not looking away from the witness "Miss Perks - something happened between your parents taking you out of school and the end of June 1996, something that saw you recruited by Voldemort in to his ranks. I am trying to determine if this was a willing recruitment, or if you were forced into service against your will" Sally-Anne stared back at him, then smiled.

"My parents kept me out of school because they felt it was a dangerous place" She looked at Harry "After The Stone, The Chamber and the dementors, my parents told me that they were not convinced that old fool could keep the place safe, and that I would be better of being educated at home" She turned back to Draco "After Potter was forced into The Tournament, they told me they were making plans to move abroad" 

"And did you?" 

"No" She shook her head "Because two days after The Third Task, your father came round to our house to demand the payment in full of their debt"

"Debt?" Susan frowned.

"That traumatic incident? The one that the dementors kept bringing up in my mind?" Sally-Anne said quietly "My parents were magical botanists - they took me on some of their expeditions when I was younger. When I was around three or four, they took me on an expedition in the New Forest and ran into the second largest acromantula clan in Britain. I was bitten, my father's leg broken and my mother scared silly when Lucius and Narcissa came along and saved us. They drove the spiders back and got us to safety"

"Where was I during all this?" Draco asked curiously.

"Your father may have been evil, but he wasn't a twit" Sally-Anne said, slightly sadly "He left you at home because he didn't think taking a child that close to the home of an acromantula clan was all that wise an idea" She paused "Perhaps if my parents weren't such utter morons, things might have been different" She shook her head "But we can't change the past" 

"Was was the debt? And the terms of fulfilment?" Cho prompted.

"That they would - on my first birthday after The Dark Lord returned - hand me over for one year of service to The Dark Lord" Sally-Anne said proudly "I turned fifteen the day after The Third Task, and Lucius came to claim me almost at once" 

"Did you object to this?" Harry asked "Being handed over a slave to Voldemort?"

"It was only for a year" Sally-Anne shrugged "And it was better than being a slave to my parents - at least The Dark Lord wouldn't pretend to love me then treat me no better than a house-elf"

"So you went willingly?" Susan leaned forward "You were not compelled or coerced?"

"I went with a smile on my face and a song in my heart" Sally-Anne confirmed "It was better than life at home, and while I was fairly sure that The Dark Lord wouldn't care one way or the other, I was also fairly sure he would at least treat me better than my parents"

"What were your duties?" Draco glanced at the file on his desk "Were you like the other Death Eaters? Or were you treated better? Worse?"

"I generally stayed in The Manor House, and kept it clean and tidy" She replied "I also had to tend to some of the Death Eaters when they came back injured from their missions. And - on some evenings - I was required to prepare and administer potions to The Dark Lord"

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"He was still building up his power - the revivification ritual that Wormtail performed was good, but not perfect" She looked up at Harry "If you'd been able to find and attack him, you would have killed him on the spot. Happily that idiot Fudge kept listening to Lucius and Avery instead of Dumbledore and you"

"Happily?" Harry raised an eyebrow "You wanted him to survive? To live?"

"After listening to my parents' political views growing up, and listening to My Lord's views over the year that I served him, I realised that he, and he alone, had the solution to our country's woes. That he could save us and make us great again" Sally-Anne said proudly "And the fact I was treated with love and kindness - maybe for the first time in my life - made me realise what I wanted in life"

"To serve a genocidal maniac in his quest to destroy humanity?" Susan asked sarcastically. 

"You say genocide, I say rationalisation" Sally-Anne shrugged.

"So when your year was up?" Draco stared at her "You stayed willingly?"

"The Revoltosa Ritual was my final test" She smiled again "I was assigned Carter and Donovan - since I was still under age, I had to be careful not to perform magic outside of The Manor - and given the task of taking twelve virgins from around the country. Non magical virgins, but ones that had reached the age of adolescence, so that their life forces were stronger and maturing" She paused, then sighed.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took" She looked up at the bench "I thought that some of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were promiscuous, but they have nothing on the muggle children out there. The first five teenagers I found were all around thirteen or fourteen but they had already been shagging for months!" She shook her head "The lack of moral standards in the youth of today is fairly appalling" Susan rolled her eyes.

"I presume, since the ritual went ahead, you found twelve who were pure enough to satisfy your needs?" She asked.

"I found the last three days before the ritual was due to start" Sally-Anne nodded "I returned them to The Manor, and made sure that all twelve were well fed and cared for - I ensured that they were happy and looked after"

"And then you killed them" Draco said flatly.

"And then I gave them to My Lord - My Master" Sally-Anne said coldly "I didn't kill them myself - that would have defeated the point of the ritual" 

"What did the ritual entail?" Susan asked.

"I wasn't given the exact details" Sally-Anne replied "I was still only a servant in the house - I had not yet been given a Dark Mark so My Master did not completely trust me" 

"Did you gain your Dark Mark?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Sally-Anne flushed with pride "However I took My Lord's mark on the small of my back - he wanted to ensure I could pass in the world without being revealed" She stared up at Susan and Harry "It worked well - I served My Master from the shadows, unknown to everyone except for The Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy" She looked at Draco "Even you, who thought yourself so high in his service, had no clue who I really was"

"Miss Perks - before you continue your boasting, I think I should make you, and your lawyer, aware that The DMLE are going to want to talk to you about this service you are so proud of" Harry pointed out.

"Let them" She smiled "While I served My Master faithfully, I did nothing more vile than young Draco did, and you have forgiven him" She let her gaze wander along the panel "By your own rules, your own foolish rules, you will have to let me go" Harry stared back at her, but before he could reply, Susan spoke up.

"Miss Perks - it is your testimony that you didn't take part in the ritual?" She said in a calm voice.

"I did not" Sally-Anne replied.

"And that you did not the complete in and outs of it?"

"I did not" She repeated. Susan smiled.

"Miss Perks - bearing in mind that we can ask you to repeat this answer under veritaserum - despite not being not intimate with the ins and outs of the ritual, were you aware that the twelve virgins would die at the end?" Susan stared down at her. Sally-Anne stared back for a few moments.

"That much was made clear to be, Miss Bones, but I did not kill them, nor was I present when they died" 

"Never the less - you willingly, without any compulsion, coercion or method of force, handed over twelve muggles to die" Susan continued to stare at her "Did you offer any objection? Did you try to stop it?"

"No" Sally-Anne replied, her voice slightly more quiet and a lot less cocky than before. Susan gave her a thin smile, then looked at Harry.

"You made no attempt to save their lives, despite knowing they are going to be killed" He said quietly "And far from being ashamed of this - far from trying to mitigate it by providing evidence of being forced into your actions - you seem proud about it" He paused "Zane Carter and Zoe Donovan are dead, Lucius is dead, Voldemort is really most sincerely dead - that leaves you to answer for this atrocity" He resisted the urge to smile as Sally-Anne went slightly pale, then he banged the gavel, darkening the portals.

"Miss Perks - given your testimony, you are guilty of complicity in the death, and possible torture, of twelve innocent muggles. Muggles who could not possibly defend themselves against the cruelty and atrocity they were exposed to because of your actions" Harry said seriously.

"Objection" Katie stood up "My client has said she was not involved in the ritual. Nor does she know what the ritual entailed - and, from what I can see, neither do any of you" She paused "While my client will admit to charges of kidnapping, she is not answerable to charges of torture or murder" 

"Miss Williams - your client kidnapped twelve children, imprisoned them against their will and then turned them over to someone she knew would kill them. The first two charges she has confessed to and are enough to see her in prison for at least a decade, and the third will see that extended by three or four years for every life taken"

"Can you prove the girls are dead, Mr Potter?" Katie asked "My client does not know the details, so she can not tell you one way or the other if it involved their deaths"

"We can find out" Draco said quietly from the end of the bench.

"Draco?" Harry looked at him quizzically "What do you know?"

"Voldemort's library was fairly extensive, and Hogwarts has an impressive library of its own" Draco paused then looked down at Sally-Anne "We could easily find out the details of the ritual - The Reveltosa Ritual, you called it?" Sally-Anne stared back at him.

"Draco has a point" Harry said after a moment "We can adjourn this now, and then resume the hearing once we've learned the details" He paused "However - that might take some time, depending on how obscure the ritual is" 

"And you might not find it at all" Sally-Anne said, some of her former attitude returning.

"That is true" He admitted, then he stood up, then walked out from behind the bench and stood in front of the defence table.

"Miss Perks - we do not need to know the complete ins and outs of the ritual. All this panel requires of you is to tell us whether they are dead or alive, and - if they are dead - whether they died as a part of the ritual, or if they were disposed of later" He paused "If you tell us what we need to know, we will take that into account when determining your sentence, and where that sentence is to be served" 

"What do you mean?" Sally-Anne asked.

"There are a large number of Ministry prisons, Miss Perks" Cho said "Some are nicer than others. There are also a number of wings in Azkaban, some that are less nice than others"

"So if my client confesses to being an accomplice in twelve murders, you will go easy on her?" Katie asked "Even though you could look up the details yourself?"

"If she co-operates with our investigations and inquiries and helps us determine the truth of what happened, we will take that into account when sentencing her" Harry said in a sincere tone "All we are looking for is the truth" Katie and Sally-Anne exchanged glances.

"After the ritual was over, My Master retired to his chambers" Sally-Anne said "Lucius asked me to tidy up the ritual room" She paused "I shrunk the twelve bodies and transfigured them to sticks. I took them out and threw them around the grounds so that they wouldn't be found by any Aurors nosing around" Harry stared at her for a long moment, then turned, walked back to the bench and retook his seat.

"Before I turn the portals back on, I should tell you that if you inform anyone else of the deal we agreed - if you tell anyone the details, or even that a deal was made - it will be revoked and you will be transferred to one of the less nice wings, or less nice prisons" He stared at the two women "Is that clear, Miss Perks?"

"Yes, sir" Sally-Anne nodded.

"Very well" He banged the gavel again, and the portals turned back on.

"Sally-Anne Perks - it is the finding of this hearing that while you have not committed any heinous acts yourself, you participated in the crimes of others. More specifically, you willingly and of your own free will turned over twelve muggle children to be killed in a magical ritual designed to drain them of their lives" Harry paused "In addition, you arranged and participated in the kidnapping and imprisonment of the said children" He took a breath.

"And while the fact you did not commit the murders yourself does mitigate the seriousness of the crimes, it is the judgement of this panel that your lack of action to stop it when it was within your power to at least protest or comment makes you equally guilty as those who did commit the crimes" He glanced down the panel, and each member nodded "It is the judgement of The UAC that you be sentenced to serve fourteen years in prison, said sentence to start after this hearing is adjourned" He paused "Do you have any final words to say?"

"That My Master was right, and this paradise you think you have won will not last. Eventually the people will see the truth and will rise up against The Minister to establish the true society" Sally-Anne said. Harry stared down at her.

"Hearing adjourned" He smacked the gavel against the desk.

xoxox

The following morning, Harry arrived at Kingsley's office bright and early, and was shown straight in.

"Mr Potter" Kingsley smiled "I have to admit - I didn't expect to see you today"

"I know" Harry sat down opposite The Minister "I wanted to avoid the appearance that The UAC was beholden to anyone, especially the serving Minister" 

"A wise idea" Kingsley nodded "You can't do you job if you look like you are acting as my hatchet men..... hatchet women? Hatchet people?" He shrugged "If you look like you are acting as my attack dogs, then people will just assume this is all politically motivated"

"Which would pretty much destroy everything we are trying to do" Harry smiled.

"So - to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Kingsley asked.

"I just came to inform you of two things" Harry said "First - the panel asked me to come to you as a matter of courtesy to inform you that we are suspending the hearings for two weeks from today" 

"Why?" Kingsley asked.

"That lead me on to the second thing" Harry said, taking a deep breath "The next subject of our investigation is going to be The Battle of The Line" Kingsley stared at him in silence for a moment.

"And I assume because the full moon is in ten days, you are going to suspend the hearings until after three of your witnesses have recovered from woflstime?" He asked.

"Pretty much. From what Remus tells me, the days leading up to it are not all that nice, and I don't want to give them any more stress on top of what they are going through already" Harry paused "I realise that from a certain point of view we are treating them a little different than most witnesses, however....."

"However if anyone in the magical world deserves a break...." Kingsley nodded "Okay. Do you want me to talk to the press?"

"No - I will explain it this morning's hearing. I am pretty confident the public will take it as well as you have" Harry paused "After this topic is concluded, I believe that that will be the end of the hearings"

"Really?" Kingsley asked in surprise "There's nothing else you want to investigate?"

"Unless The DMLE turns up anything new" Harry paused "I know it will come as a bit of a surprise, but it turns out that - despite eleven years of war - there were very few large scale atrocities, very few war crimes"

"I admit - it is somewhat surprising" Kingsley said quietly, then he looked up at Harry "We never discussed what would happen after the hearings were finished. Whether The UAC would stay together, or be disbanded"

"I've been thinking about that as well" Harry nodded "I realise that we get paid for being on The UAC - not a lot, but enough that if we don't hold hearings for weeks, months or years at a time then people are going to start to ask questions"

"That's true" Kinglsey paused "Especially if you are going to be doing other jobs as well and collecting a salary from them"

"But on the other hand, what if completely disband? If you terminate our charter, and we move on to new lives, and then The DMLE uncovers evidence that Flitwick and McGonagall ran underground cage matches, forcing captured Death Eaters to fight to the death for their amusement, or so people could be on them?" Kingsley stared at him, looking utterly bemused.

"What in the world made you think of THAT?" He asked after a few seconds.

"My experience has taught me that if I actually think of a scenario that is vaguely reasonable or possible, then nine times out of ten, something like it comes true and I have to deal with it" Harry laughed "So I have taken to using ludicrous scenarios for hypothetical examples so that there is little or no chance of them coming true" 

"As unlikely ideas go, I'd say the idea of Minerva and Filius running underground cage matches for fun or money is probably way up there" Kingsley couldn't help laughing as well.

"But anyway - as I was saying - if you disband the panel and dissolve our charter, what happens if something comes up?" Harry folded his arms across his stomach "And how often could you do that?"

"I could probably do it as often as you like, but would you want to live with that much uncertainty?" 

"Probably not" Harry admitted "If Sue is going to be a healer, she will have to dedicate her life to it, and can't be at your beck and call" He paused "No offence"

"None taken" Kinglsey nodded "I know Draco has ambitions to be a teacher, and Cho to play professional Quidditch. They wouldn't be able to say 'how high' when I say 'jump'" 

"I'd kind of like to play as well" Harry smiled "But on the other hand a sense of continuity is somewhat important. If you put together a different UAC every time, people will start to lose respect in it" He leaned forward "Sue and I have the respect we have because of our actions during the war. And while Draco and Cho are not as beloved as we are....."

"But clearly far more modest" Kingsley interjected with an amused smile.

".....they will have gained some level of public respect after these hearings are over. The next two Death Eaters you pick off the streets will not be in the same position" Harry sighed "So - from the point of view of maintaining the public faith in our panel - faith in The UAC - continuity is probably the most important thing"

"So we can't keep the four of you on, and we can't let you go and I can't have you at my beck and call" Kingsley frowned "What does that leave us, exactly?" 

"I don't know" Harry said with a short laugh, then he glanced at his watch "And where ever it leaves us, we will have to wait. I have to get to the hearing room so I can tell the public that they won't be hearing from us for two weeks, and you..... I am sure you have something to do"

"Honestly? Not really" Kingsley shrugged "Turns out being Minister is way easier than you might think" Harry laughed again, then stood up.

"Well - whatever your plans for the day are, I will leave you to them"

xoxox

".....and so because of the subject of our next set of hearings, and the fact that three of our witnesses are going to be unavailable for some of the coming fortnight, the four members of The UAC have unanimously decided to suspend hearings for another two weeks, until the 14th of January. We will resume then with the first full hearing and investigation in to the events that took place on the night of the 21st of September, 2000" He paused "What lead up to it, the night itself, and the aftermath of one of the most serious and devastating battles of the war" He stared into the portal windows for a moment, then took a breath.

"Hearing adjourned"


	9. The Battle Of The Line (Then)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't watched Babylon 5, some of the references in this may pass you by. However, the inspiration for the battle, and some of the quotes, come from B5 and "In The Beginning", created by J Michael Straczynski.

Hermione walked into the conference room at The Ministry, and stopped in mid step. For a second, her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen the other eleven people all in one place - it had been three days after the battle that had changed all their lives forever.

She looked around at the eleven faces, then reached out to steady herself against the wall.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger" Filius Flitwick said, jumping out of his chair and ambling over to her side "We all had much the same reaction" He took her hand and lead her over to the sofa, sitting her down between Lavender Brown and Cormac McClaggen "After all - it has been a while since we have all been in one place"

"I think that's what surprised me" Hermione said, leaning her head against the back of the sofa. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths "I mean - it's not like I don't think about the battle every day, but....."

"But seeing us all here brought it all back at once" Padma Patil nodded from her seat at the side of the room, while her twin sister Parvati smiled fondly.

"Parvati" Hermione looked over at her "How've you been?"

"As well as you would think" The young Indian woman replied, although - Hermione noticed - it was now a little easier to tell the difference between her and her twin "Professor Lupin has been teaching me some meditations, and William has shared some of his early experiences with me - made me see that I am not alone"

"William?"

"My older brother" Percy Weasley said from Parvati's side "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yes - sorry" Hermione said apologetically "The night Snape and Draco killed Dumbledore, he was bitten" Percy nodded "He is doing okay too?"

"As well as you would think" Charlie Weasley answered "He and Fleur have a secluded cabin out in the woods"

"A secluded cabin with a steel re-enforced cellar under it" Percy added.

"Seems like a running theme" Hermione smiled, then looked around "So she won't be a witness then?" A few of the room's occupants stared at her in confusion, but Percy shook his head.

"From what I understand, Susan will not be testifying, and will only talk about her experiences when she feels the situation needs clarification" He explained "It is not the ideal situation, but her position on the panel makes it complicated"

"I suppose" Hermione looked around at the others "So why are we here? I mean - they can't imagine any of us were responsible for the attack?"

"I think it is more a case of making sure people know what happened" Marcus Belby said from the corner of the room "The Battle has become almost immortalised in history, and very few of us have ever spoken publicly about what went on that night"

"Can you blame us?" Lavender asked "I'd just as soon as forget it ever happened"

"And the more we speak about all this, the more people will consider us heroes" Luna added in a slightly sad voice "The more attention we will get and the more people will want to praise our glory and praise our names" She looked around at the other eleven survivors "I don't know about you, but I don't feel all that heroic"

"Here, here" A few people echoed her sentiments, then the room fell silent for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. When no one spoke up, Hermione walked over to the door, opened it and found an Auror on the other side.

"The UAC is ready to start" The Auror said politely "They have given me a list of witnesses, and the order they would like to hear you in" Hermione took the proffered piece of paper and looked through it, before turning to the room.

"Professor, they want you first, then Lavender, Charlie, Marcus, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Cormac, me, Blaise, Angelina and then Percy" She looked around "Any objections?"

"The three wolves together?" Marcus raised a curious eyebrow "Do you think that was on purpose?" Hermione shrugged.

"I am not sure I can discern what goes in the mind of such an august and elevated body" She replied, generating a few snickers around the room "Do you want to mix it up?"

"Nah" Marcus shook his head "I was just curious" 

"Okay then" She looked across at Filius "Professor - I guess you are up"

xoxox

Pausing outside the door, Filius took a deep breath, then opened the door and walked into the hearing room. He took his seat, gazing up at the four former students sat behind the bench.

"Professor Flitwick" Harry smiled "This series of hearings is to discuss and investigate the events of the evening of the 21st of September, 2000. What lead up to that night, the night in question and the aftermath. I must make it clear from the out set that it is not a criminal investigation - none of the twelve witnesses is under any suspicion of any wrong doing or criminal behaviour. We are merely trying to ensure the historical record is correct"

"I understand, Mr Potter" Filius nodded.

"In addition, given the events of that night and the nature of what we will be discussing, you - and any of the other witnesses - are free to ask for the hearing to be suspended at any time, should you need a break. We do not want to drag this out any longer than necessary, but more importantly we do not want to make this any harder than it needs be"

"Thank you" Filius smiled.

"So with all that in mind, can you tell us what you remember"

_Filius walked into the dining room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place to find nearly thirty people squeezed in to the room, all staring at a map on the table._

_"Miss Granger? What's going on?" He asked, walking up beside Hermione._

_"Severus and Charon have got in touch" Hermione replied without looking away from the map "They have both said that Voldemort is trying to recruit the werewolves again"_

_"Okay" Filius nodded._

_"He has had Greyback out amongst the packs - apparently, to gain their loyalty, Voldemort has promised they can ransack and feed on a muggle village in the south of Scotland - Fallarma" She looked up at him "The attack is taking place tonight - after sundown - and Harry and Moody want to prevent it if we can"_

_"Do they know how many there might be?" Filius glanced at the map - it showed a relatively small village in the middle of a valley._

_"Both Snape and Charon say around twenty wolves" Hermione replied "Kingsley has asked for forty volunteers to go and form a perimeter to stop the wolves getting in and to drive them back"_

_"Two to one? Does he think that will be enough?"_

_"He seems to" Hermione frowned "Don't you?"_

_"I'd prefer three or four to one" Filius admitted "Greyback on his own is more than I would like to face"_

_"Listen up" What ever Hermione was about to say was cut off as Harry came down the stairs and into the kitchen "The attack has been confirmed - twenty one wolves are going to attack Fallarma and kill or turn everyone who is there" He looked across at Kingsley with a slight hint of anger "Mr Shacklebolt has forbidden me from being there - apparently my status as The Chosen One means I am too valuable to risk" He paused "This is strictly a volunteer mission - I won't lie to you, some of the wolves are going to be feral monsters and this will be incredibly dangerous. But however dangerous it will be for you, it will be infinitely worse for the muggles"_

_"Are there any evacuation plans?" Tonks asked from the far side._

_"The village has around two hundred occupants" Kingsley shook his head "The muggle PM knows that this is coming, however getting that many people out before the end of the day will be nigh on impossible" He looked around "Anyone who wants to volunteer be in the living room in ten minutes"_

"Why did you volunteer, Miss Brown?" Susan asked, looking across the room at Lavender.

"Why did you?" Lavender responded, but then continued "During the invasion of Hogwarts, I was this close to being bitten by Greyback" She paused "If I had a chance of preventing anyone else getting that close to having their life ruined and I didn't take it, I would have felt guilty for the rest of my life" 

"So what happened in the living room?"

_Lavender looked around the room, and couldn't help smiling. She had worried that - given what they were facing - they wouldn't reach the number asked for, or if they did it wouldn't be by much._

_But as she did a rough count of the number of people stood around her, she realised they had hit their target and them some._

_"You didn't expect this many people either?" Susan asked from beside her._

_"Honestly? Part of me did and part of me didn't" Lavender looked around again "I know enough of my friends to know they all want to stop what will happen if we don't stop it...." She frowned "That made more sense when I said it in my mind" She shook her head "Anyway - I know everyone wants to stop it, but I was worried some people might think twice"_

_"Why?"_

_"The greater good" Lavender replied._

_"The greater good?" Susan looked at her curiously._

_"Harry isn't allowed to go because Kingsley thinks that the risk of him dying, or being bitten, is too great to take" Lavender waved towards the kitchen "There might be some people here - even on the side of light - who think that sacrificing one or two hundred muggles to save thousands, if not millions of mages and muggles, is something worth contemplating, even doing"_

_"You don't agree, I take it?"_

_"Good gods no" Lavender shook her head emphatically "If you start thinking like that, then you end up like Voldemort" She paused "Every life matters"_

_"You wouldn't give your life to save Harry? Or Hermione? Or me?" Padma asked, walking over to join them._

_"In a heartbeat" Lavender said "But it would be my life to give" She paused "Whether I would be happy for someone to kill me to save Harry is a whole other matter - especially if I had no say in the matter"_

_"I get it" Susan nodded "War demands sacrifice, but you can't sacrifice someone else - especially someone completely innocent - because that isn't sacrifice, it's murder"_

_"Pretty much" Lavender nodded, then all three fell silent as Harry and Kingsley walked in._

"Kingsley and you issued the forty five of us with portkeys" Charlie said, looking at Harry "You told us where we would arrive - that we'd get there around an hour before sundown, and that we had to arrange ourselves so that we would for a defensive line along the main access road to the village" 

_"The village is bordered on three sides by fairly tall, and treacherous hills" Kingsley waved at the magically projected map on the wall behind him "Given that they believe this will be a slaughter, rather than a battle, the wolves are going to come down the main road that winds through the valley. This will mean that you can form a bottleneck along the road, forcing them to get past you before they can move on" He paused "I would suggest two or three lines of defence, with around fifteen of you at each line"_

_"Why?" Charlie asked "If we break up our forces, won't we be in danger of being out numbered?"_

_"That is a possibility, but if you are all in one area and some wolves get past you, there will be nothing to stop them heading on to the village" Kingsley replied "However it will be up to you when you reach the area to see what way is best"_

"After a few more kind words and platitudes, we triggered the portkeys and arrived. 

_Charlie staggered slightly, then regained his balance. He looked around the sight they had portkeyed in to, then looked around as the rest of their group started arriving._

"Moody, Filius and Hermione arranged us all - despite some misgivings, we broke into three groups of around fifteen each, and lined up along the entry road. We all found hiding places - despite what Harry and Kingsley had said, Moody and Hermione decided that if we let them past our first group, we could attack them from two sides" He paused "The third group waited a little ways back and was ready to attack if we needed them" 

"Why did you decide to change the original plan?" Cho asked.

"Professor Moody had fought more dark wizards than the rest of The Order combined" Charlie stared back at the panel defiantly "Hermione is - hands down - the smartest person I have ever met, either now or then, and Filius knows more about strategy and tactics than most" He paused "Perhaps if my little brother hadn't been sick he might have had something to say, but Ronald was at Aunt Muriel's with the flu"

"How long before the wolves did you arrive?"

"Around an hour or so, just as planned" 

_Charlie stared along the street, then looked over at Tonks._

_"Why don't you just ask her?" Hestia Jones asked from beside him._

_"What?" He looked round at her, then frowned "Ask who what?" Hestia gave him a knowing smile._

_"It's clear you like young Nym, so why not ask her to dinner?" She waggled her eyebrows at him, making him laugh._

_"What makes you think she likes me?" He asked._

_"If you don't ask, you'll never know" Hestia replied, sounding melancholy._

_"Speaking from personal experience?" He half said, half asked. She gave a single, sad nod of her head, but stayed silent._

_"Maybe I will" He looked over at Tonks again "After we get out of here, I'll ask if he'd like to go to dinner" Hestia smiled at him, but her smile faded as they saw the shadows surrounding them vanish as the sun dipped down below the hills._

"The term sundown, as it turns out, isn't all that precise as a guide to when something will happen" Marcus stared at his fingers, then looked up "When the sun vanished behind the hills, was that sundown? Or is it when it finally sets?" He held their gaze for a moment, then looked back down at his fingers.

"The sun vanished, and it was another hour before we heard the first sounds of people coming towards us" He closed his eyes "The moon was out by then - out and full - but it was still fairly dark, and a little difficult to see" 

_Marcus stared down the road towards the end of the valley, then blinked. When he opened his eyes again, the scene in the distance hadn't changed. He scrunched his eyes closed, then tried rubbing them, but no matter what he did, it was still there._

_"Are you seeing this, boy?" Moody asked from beside him. He had hated being called boy ever since his step father had first used the term to refer to him nearly ten years before, but right then, he didn't even hear it._

_"Yes, Professor" He said "I'm seeing it too"_

_"Good" Moody gave a gruff laugh, though Marcus thought it sounded hollow "Haven't cleaned my eye in a while, thought it might be playing tricks on me"_

_"What do we do, sir?" Marcus asked intently, not taking his eyes off the end of the road._

_"Stay here - keep an eye on them. I need to talk to Weasley and the Granger chit"_

"We knew nothing of this" Luna stared at the panel with a serene smile - a smile, Susan thought, that didn't entirely reach her eyes "Hermione and I were in the rear group - the one that would spring the surprise"

"When did you realise something had gone wrong?" Draco asked quietly.

"Mr Moody came back to talk to us" Luna continued in the same tone - as if she was reading her shopping list rather than telling a story of the most terrible battle of the war "He said that apparently Professor Snape and Charon had got part of their information wrong"

_"Wrong?" Hermione asked, watching the road._

_"Aye lass - wrong" Moody growled._

_"The werewolves aren't coming?" Luna looked at him hopefully._

_"If wishes were unicorns" Moody looked back with a kindly expression "No - they're coming" He paused "Maybe ten, fifteen minutes"_

_"So what's wrong?" Hermione asked again._

"There weren't twenty werewolves" Luna said, staring up at the panel "There were seventy three" She focused her gaze on Harry, eyes burning brightly.

"They were coming slowly - they didn't know we were there, so they felt no need to rush. We watched as - like a tidal wave of shadow - they swept down the valley towards us" She felt tears forming behind her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"We had to stand there for ten minutes watching our doom approach. Watching as our death came down upon us" 

_"Anyone who wants to leave, go now" Moody said to the group. After the revelation that there were nearly four times as many wolves as they had been expecting, he had brought the three groups together "No one will think any less of you - you don't have to stay here to die"_

_"And what are we supposed to do after that?" Luna asked in a voice no one had heard her use before "Back there are two hundred people who are counting on us" She gestured to the village "Two hundred men, women and children who have no idea what is about to happen" She turned back, staring at Moody but addressing the whole group._

_"We are their last line of defence - their last, best and only hope" She looked around "I have no illusions that we will live through this, but if we can survive just long enough to drive a stake through the heart of the last wolf, then I say we will not have died in vain - that we will have died fighting one last battle to hold the line against the night" She looked back at Moody "They are counting on us, and I for one have no intention of letting them down" Moody smiled back at her, then looked around to see the same looks of resolve on the faces of everyone else._

_"Then here's what we're going to do"_

"We split into two groups" Parvati said. Her eyes were closed, mind focused on the events in the valley "The Order members conjured boulder after boulder, stacking them up on the hillside. Then - as the horde came past us - we fell utterly silent, even hiding our scents so they wouldn't smell us" She paused "The group nearest the village caused a rockslide - an artificial avalanche, blocking the way into the village" 

_She watched as hundreds of rocks tumbled down, hoping beyond hope that they would crush the wolves. But apparently luck was not on their side - the army of wolves jumped back, howling in frustration as their way was blocked._

_"NOW!" Tonks yelled, and the other half of their group triggered the second rockfall, blocking the only exit to the valley. Boulder after boulder fell, piling up until the rockwall was nearly twenty feet high._

"We had them trapped" She said, opening her eyes and looking at Susan "Part one, complete"

"And then came part two" Susan said.

"Then came part two" Parvati nodded.

_"HOLD THE LINE" Moody bellowed "NO ONE GETS THROUGH, NO MATTER THE COST!"_

"We came down from our hiding places, launching curse after curse" Padma said "The sky was awash with every colour you can imagine - no one was holding anything back" She paused "At first, our natural aversion to the unforgivable curses stopped some of us using that, but after the wolves noticed us - after the horde turned on us - that aversion vanished pretty damn quick"

_"DEPULSO! INCDENDIO! STUPEFY! CARKCHANAS!" Padma sent a stream of curses towards the on coming wolves, hitting the same one over and over again. The wolf reared backwards, letting out a yowl of agony. Padma took another two steps, then sent out another volley of curses, hitting it again and again._

_"INCEN..... ARGH!!" Hearing her sister scream, Padma span round to see a wolf standing over Parvati. Before she could respond, Padma watched in horror as it dipped its head and took a huge bite out of her side._

_"NO!! CRUCIO!!"_

"At Hogwarts, they teach you that the cruciatus curse is evil - that it is one of the worst curses in the world" Padma said, staring at the surface of the defence table "They drum that into every student so it becomes second nature - it becomes so engrained in your subconscious that to even think about using it becomes abhorrent" She paused, then looked up at the panel "What they don't tell you is how good it feels".

_The wolf recoiled in pain, leaping sideways. Padma sent another blasting curse, striking the wolf in the chest and knocking it off its feet. She ran over and squatted down next to her sister._

_"Pav? You okay?" She asked. Parvati winced, then suddenly raised her wand, pointing it to the right of Padma's head._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She yelled, and Padma flinched as the green light flew past her head, striking the wolf that had been coming up behind them._

"I had never cast a killing curse before that night" Cormac said flatly "And I have never used one since. But after I saw Moody go down - ripped to shreds by three wolves at once - I realised that all our laws, and our rules, really don't mean a lot when you find yourself in hell.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Cormac blasted a wolf away from Hermione, sent a stream of fire, hitting another two wolves that started to howl in agony._

_"REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" He watched Hermione blast the two burning wolves off their feet, then she span round, levitated a boulder and yanked it down, crushing both of them._

"My parents served in the military, and they told me of an expression" Hermione stared up at the panel "They told me that there are no atheists in a fox-hole" 

"Fox-hole?" Draco frowned.

"If you're trapped out on the hills, and the enemy is looking for you, you dig a hole to hide in" Hermione explained "And the saying means that - if you are driven to such extreme measures, then whether you believe in the divine or not, you start praying that someone will help you" Draco nodded.

"But there is another expression - one that they didn't tell me" Hermione paused "That there maybe no atheists in fox-holes, but there are no believers in a charnel house"

_After she had crushed the two wolves, Hermione turned round, then tripped and went sprawling over something on the floor. She pushed herself up, turning to see what she had fallen over, and found herself staring into the dead, frozen eyes of Nymphadora Tonks._

_She stared at the body of her friend for a second, then her face hardened and she stood up._

"It was at that point I realised the expression my parents had never told me was true" She closed her eyes "I was no longer thinking about the village, the muggles or even about getting out of that hell alive" Her eyes flashed open "I just wanted to kill them to watch them die"

_"AVADA KEDA...." Hermione started the spell, then yelped when a wolf crashed into her, sending her wand spinning out of her hand. The wolf rolled to a stop, then span round to face her again._

_"Granger! Take this!" Hermione found herself with a large sword in her hand. Looking behind her, she saw Blaise charging forward, holding a similar sword._

"My wand had snapped under me when a wolf landed on my head, knocking me to the floor" Blaise said "Gave me quite a bad magical burn on my bum, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from holding the line" She paused "Filius and Hestia conjured a number of silver edged swords for those of us who'd lost our wands - they weren't as effective for long range combat, but there is something very cathartic about beating the crap out of something with a sword....... or with your bare hands"

_Blaise had lost track of time, lost track of how many wolves she had killed - in truth, she had lost track of everything other than the sword in her hands, and the next wolf she had to kill._

_She carved her way through the horde, barely paying attention to anything else that was going on. Her arms ached, her bottom felt like it was on fire, but she continued to fight._

_Because while she was fighting, she knew she was still alive._

"It felt like we had been fighting all night" Angelina leaned back in her chair "In truth, the entire battle lasted an hour maybe two" She sighed "Moody's plan worked - at least, it stopped the wolves from getting to the town" She closed her eyes "The battle started winding down - there were less and less wolves to fight, and those that were still alive were badly wounded"

_Angelina blew another wolf of its feet, and watched with satisfaction as Filius cut it down with a killing curse. She turned, and saw Hermione and Blaise hacking away at another two, while Padma, Cormac and Lavender were stood in a line, defending the prone forms of Marcus, Luna and Parvati._

_"ANGIE!" She turned at Charlie's shout, and shot off a killing curse at almost point blank range. The wolf flew backwards, and she was left with the faint aroma of burning dog._

_"DESPAIR AND DIE!" Blaise bellowed triumphantly, stabbing her sword down into the heart of the wolf lying in front of her. A moment later, Hermione swung her sword and Angelina saw a wolf's head fly through the air, roll across the ground and come to a halt near the savaged body of Moody. Filius, Percy and Charlie were working together to force another two wolves into a corner._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA" Two green flashes of light later, and the wolves collapsed dead on the ground. Angelina looked around, then slowly lowered her wand._

_"They're dead" She said, and although she spoke quietly, the other twelve all looked over at her "They're all dead"_

Percy let out a long, slow breath, then looked up at the panel.

"For a few minutes, we simply sat there. We sat there, surrounded by the blood, the corpses, the smell, and tried to come to terms with the fact we were alive" He said in a dull voice "It seemed almost impossible that any of us could have come through that - that we hadn't died along with the rest of our friends" He closed his eyes "But once we realised that we were still alive - that it wasn't some delusion brought on by shock - we started to tidy up" 

"Tidy up?" Cho asked. Percy looked at her.

"Luna, Marcus and Parvati were all bitten. The rest of us had all been wounded in one way or another. Blaise had a magical burn on her bottom, Susan's arm was broken in three places and Lavender had a huge cut on her head that wouldn't stop bleeding" He paused "Filius took charge of getting them home - they went back to Grimmauld Place at first, then to St Mungo's. The rest of us stayed behind to deal with..... to deal with the bodies of the wolves and our friends" He closed his eyes "Do you know what happens to a werewolf when it dies?" There was a moment's silence from the panel, then Susan nodded.

"They revert to human form" She said, and Percy nodded.

"A hundred and five dead bodies lay around us - seventy three wolves we had killed, thirty two people who had died fighting beside us" He paused "We transfigured the bodies of our friends so we could return them for a proper burial, then we transfigured the other corpses into branches, and burned them on a huge bonfire" He stared at the panel "And I won't lie to you - watching them burn felt damn good" He paused "As the bonfire started to die down, we used our return portkeys and came home" He closed his eyes "Forty five of us walked into that valley, Mr Potter, and only thirteen of us walked out" He gestured to the pin on his chest.

"We don't wear these for ourselves - so that people will know what we did, so that we can get the respect, the praise, the glory that people think we deserve" He looked up at Susan, who had tears in her eyes "We wear this so we remember the thirty two who never came back. The thirty two who died so that we could finish the job" He leaned back in his chair "That is all I have to say" Harry nodded, then looked at his pad.

"I have just one more question, Mr Weasley" He said "The same question I have asked the previous eleven witnesses" Percy looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You have obviously had time to reflect on this, and I have no doubt you have thought about it a lot over the last eight years" Harry said calmly "The UAC was formed to investigate the events of the war, and to find out who - if anyone - was responsible for the more disturbing and distressing ones" He paused "While we have established that Voldemort recruited Grayback, and Grayback recruited the other wolves who attacked the village, can you think of anyone else who may bare the responsibility or blame for this incident?" Percy stared back at him, then shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? We went out there expecting to face twenty werewolves and instead found ourselves facing nearly four times as many. Clearly someone got their intelligence wrong - whether it was you, Kingsley, Professor Snape or Charon, I don't know, but someone made a mistake" He paused "Quite honestly, it really doesn't matter, one way or the other. Knowing Professor Snape set us up will not bring those who died back, or knowing that Charon wasn't paying attention and let us down isn't going to unbite Luna, Parvati or Marcus" He shook his head "And blaming the dead when they can't defend themselves....." He trailed off "No - I can't think of anything else I would like to add to the testimony I have provided, and I have nothing more to say"

"Very well" Harry picked up his gavel "Hearing adjourned"

xoxox

Percy walked along the corridor outside the hearing room, then turned left, intending to leave The Ministry and return home.

"Mr Weasley, sir?" An Auror he hadn't met before walked up to him.

"Yes?" He looked at her "Can I help you?"

"I was asked to tell you the others are waiting in Conference Room B, sir" The Auror replied in a polite, respectful tone "I can escort you there, if you wish"

"Thank you, but I know the way" Percy smiled, then turned and headed towards the second conference room. He arrived a few minutes later, then he pushed the door open and walked inside to find the other eleven witnesses waiting for him.

"We thought you might need a friendly face after you finished" Hermione said quietly, walking up to him and pulling him into a hug "We heard what you said at the end - we are all so very proud to call you our friend" She felt him smiled against her cheek. He straightened up, then gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hopefully this will be the last time we have to talk about it" He said, then smiled as the others nodded in agreement.

"But not the last time we will be together I hope" Parvati looked around the group "I mean - I know there are a few days out of the month that some of us might not be available, but I'd hate it if I lost touch with you" 

"You won't" Charlie walked over and sat down next to her "I have a suspicion you won't be able to get rid of us, even if you want to" 

"Here, here" Lavender said from the other side, then she looked back at Percy.

"Do you think that'll be the end of the hearings?" She asked. Percy shrugged.

"I can't think of any other incidents serious enough for them to investigate" He said "So unless The DMLE find something else for them to look into, I think they are pretty much done" He smiled "So - who wants some dinner?"

xoxox

"So what did you eventually decide?" Luna asked Hermione as they followed the others through The Ministry towards the main entrance. Hermione glanced around, then turned back to her friend.

"Remember what Percy said? About learning the truth about Snape and Charon wouldn't change the past? Wouldn't bring the thirty two people that we lost back?" She asked. Luna nodded "Well - he's right. Telling The UAC won't undo the past, neither will handing people over to face their brand of justice" She paused "I know what I should do, but I can't see it doing anyone any good to bring it all up again" 

"And you still won't tell me what it is?" Luna smiled.

"If I tell you, you may have to tell them" Hermione replied "Plausible deniability is your friend" Luna laughed.

"Okay then" She smiled "Thank you, by the way"

"For?"

"Parvati and Marcus are having the problems I had" Luna said quietly "Thank you for not telling them about my..... coping method"

"I promised" Hermione said "And besides - who would it help?"

xoxox

Harry sat in the hearing room, wondering why his girlfriend had asked for a meeting of The UAC. Following the end of the testimony about The Battle Of The Line three days before, he had honestly believed that The UAC would be stood down until further notice - after he had talked to Kingsley and a few other members of The Ministry, it was the general consensus that while The UAC's work was concluded, it wouldn't be totally disbanded. Rather, it would be stood down, but the charter and the powers would be retained should they needed to be called back to action.

"Good morning, love" Susan walked to the hearing room, followed by Cho and Draco. However only Draco walked over and sat down in his place at the bench - the two women both walked to the defence table and sat down on top of it, legs dangling over the edge.

"Morning" Harry said "So what's up?" 

"Cho?" Susan looked at the former Death Eater.

"I think there might be something else we need to look into" Cho said, looking at both Draco and Harry "You know how I ended up serving The Dar.... serving Voldemort, right?"

"You were, for want of a better phrase, seduced by Marietta - she made you feel sorry for her, and tried to help her, and by the time you realised what was going on, it was too late to back out" Harry nodded.

"Well - I was talking to Susan about it, and the subject of Hannah Abbott came up" Cho paused as Harry frowned "I wanted to know if what happened to her was anything like what happened to me, and if Susan was ever able to forgive her"

"I told her that no, it wasn't, and no, I haven't" Susan said darkly "She went to Voldemort's service willingly and with arms wide - something I am never going to be able to get over" She paused "However, I did say that Cho might be able to - one day - forgive Edgecome because at least Marietta is still alive, while Hannah died in the break out attempt"

"Okay" Harry nodded.

"But that got me thinking about the detention centre that The DA ran" Cho said "I was held there for about three months before Voldemort over-ran it, and I remember Hannah being there, along with around a dozen or so other Death Eaters" She paused "But I don't remember anything about a break out attempt"

"Would you have known about it?" Draco asked, leaning forward "I mean - you were the bad guy - would whoever was there have told you about it?"

"Probably not, but the centre wasn't that big and from the reports I've heard, the noise that the twelve Death Eaters who tried to escape would have made would not have gone unnoticed" Cho looked at Harry "I'm not flat out accusing anyone, Harry, but what if the breakout story was a lie? What if they died through other causes?" Harry frowned for a moment.

"You are suggesting that members of The DA executed twelve prisoners?" He asked "That they killed a dozen Death Eaters in cold blood?"

"I am not suggesting anything" Cho replied "I am just saying that there is a potential inconsistency in the stories we've been told, and I don't think it is beyond reason that we should look into it" 

"The public, and most of The DA, The Phoenix and possibly even The Ministry will say they are Death Eaters - what do we care how they died" Draco pointed out.

"Killing Death Eaters in battle is one thing" Harry said quietly "Killing them in cold blood, when they are unarmed and helpless, is another" He looked at the two women "We sent Goyle and the others away for the cold blooded murder and torture of the innocent and the unarmed"

"And if we are going to be fair and balanced, then we can't ignore the possibility that The DA did something similar and equally bad" Susan nodded.

"Very well" Harry sighed "Where do we start?"


	10. Pretenama (Then)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretenama, if you have never heard it, is the Visitor word for "peace" (from the original series "V" broadcast in the 1980s).

Two days later, Hermione walked through Diagon Alley towards Fortescue's. She didn't like being out in the open all that much - while the war had been over for a while, and the events of The Line had taken place nearly eight years before, the looks she got as she walked down the street were enough to make her uncomfortable.

Despite Percy's impassioned plea at the end of his testimony, the general public perception was still that the thirteen people who had served on The Line were heroes, and she didn't see that changing any time soon.

But Marcus had sent her a message, asking to meet her in a public place. He hadn't said why, but the tone of the message made it clear that this was not something that could wait, and not something that she should refuse.

And so she found herself walking up to the ice-cream shop. She knew that - at a push - she could have taken polyjuice potion to disguise herself, or cast a glamour and pretended to be someone else for a little while. Marcus would have understood - every one of "The Heroes of The Line" had had the urge to disappear from public life once in a while, although Luna was the only one who had followed through on it.

Except.... except she knew that even if she turned herself into a six foot six sex-bomb with blonde hair and blue eyes - someone that no one would ever connect with Hermione Jane Granger - she would still be wearing a small, silver pin on her chest, which would give her away in an instant.

Shaking her head, she pushed open the door to the ice-cream shop, and went inside. Looking around, she saw Marcus sitting in a secluded booth at the back, and walked over to him, sitting down.

"Thank you for coming" Marcus said quietly "Do you want....."

"No, thanks" She shook her head "Too early in the morning for me" She glanced at the bowl in front of him and smirked in amusement "Triple choco-nana with sprinkles? You must be having a very good day or a very bad one"

"I wish I could tell you I found the cure, and won the Prophet Prize Draw" He said with a sigh, then took a huge spoonful of ice-cream before continuing "The UAC want to recall me" 

"Okay" Hermione looked at him blankly "Why?"

"That's the thing" He stuck his spoon back into the ice-cream, playing with it a little while "I don't exactly know the details, but they want to talk about something that happened in The Pretenama Detention Centre" Hermione kept the same blank expression, but inside she felt her stomach jump.

"The Centre" She nodded, keeping her voice calm.

"Yes" He nodded "Apparently there was something to do with a dozen or so Death Eaters who were kept there - the ones that died in the break-out at the end of March 2005" He paused "I have to admit, I hadn't even thought about the centre in a long while" 

"Any idea what they are looking for?" She asked, trying not to sound as anxious as she felt. 

"I'm not sure" He admitted "But if The UAC are looking into it, it's got to be something serious" He looked up at her "You were there around that time? Can you remember anything?" She looked back at him, then gave a slow nod.

"I think I do" She said, then she gazed levelly at him "Marcus - I want you to promise me something?"

"Yes?" He asked, spooning some sauce over the melting remnants of his ice-cream. 

"Don't lie for me" She said softly - so softly he almost missed it.

"Why would I....."

"They haven't recalled me" She said, staring at the table top "Which means they don't know exactly what is going on, or at least they don't know exactly what they are looking into" She paused "Marcus - if they ask you who else was there, or if they ask you to name names, don't try to protect me"

"I'm not going to get you into trouble, Hermione" He said flatly, but she reached out and took both his hands in hers.

"Marcus - The UAC has been getting more and more..... forceful" She paused, biting her lip "I am worried that if you try to protect me - that if you don't tell them what they want to know - that they will punish you in some way"

"So let them!" Marcus slapped his hand on the table "They are not going to....."

"Marcus" She lowered her voice, almost hissing his name "If what they are investigating is what I think they are investigating, then they are not going to stop looking until they find someone to blame" She paused "And I think they are going to use any methods they have to get to the truth"

"What are you saying?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. She took a deep breath.

"That you have enough problems in your life at the moment without having to deal with the fallout of protecting me" His eyes flared for a moment, and he pulled his hands out of hers.

"You feel sorry for me?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"No - if anything I am in awe of you, Marcus" She smiled "We all went into hell, and the fact any of us returned was amazing - but you, Luna and Parvati have just..... blown me away" She took his hand again "You have managed to put your life, or at least some sort of a life, back together, and I'm not going to let you throw that away just to protect me from what I think is coming" He stared back at her, looking rebellious.

"Marcus - if The UAC are serious about this, I think they are going to threaten you with jail, or worse, to get the answers that they want" Marcus raised his eyebrows, looking surprise.

"They would put a Hero of The Line in jail?" He asked, striking a heroic pose as he said it "It's that serious?" She gave a short laugh, but then closed her eyes.

"I can't say any more, but yeah - I am pretty sure they are going to stop at nothing to get to the truth" She opened her eyes, looking at him intently "Promise me - promise me you will not sacrifice yourself, or your future, for me" He gazed back at her, then smiled.

"I'll promise, but you have to do me a favour if I do" He said, smirking slightly.

"Yes?"

"You have to protect me from the others when they come to lynch me" He grinned, making her laugh out loud.

xoxox

"Good morning" Harry stood in front of the portal windows, looking into them as he spoke "In the last week or so, new information has come to light that has required The UAC to investigate a hitherto unknown incident that took place during the latter part of the war" He folded his hands behind his back "As many of you may know, during the last two to three years or so of the war, The DA and other forces arrayed against Voldemort started to capture a number of Death Eaters" He paused "Some we captured during raids against their safe-houses, and some we captured while they were attempting to torture, maim or kill innocent victims. When we captured them, we sent them to various detention centres we had set up around the country" He paused, then waved his hand. Behind him - on the bare wall - an image of a large country house appeared.

"The Pretenama Detention Centre was based at an abandoned manor house in the North York Moors. We housed around three dozen or so Death Eaters there, from around December 2004 to April 2005 when it was overrun by Voldemort's forces and we had to abandon it and retreat" He paused "During that time, it was run by a number of DA members - we rotated the staff to prevent the Death Eaters who were still free from noticing that people were not fighting any more" He waved his hand again, and twelve images came up - formed in two rows of six, they showed a number of people in their early to mid twenties, all dressed in Death Eater regalia, but without their masks.

"In March of 2005, the people in charge of Pretenama reported an attempted break out by a dozen Death Eaters, pictured here. All twelve were killed in the attempt, and - as was our usual way of dealing with these things - they were transfigured and cremated" Harry paused, then his face became serious "However it has come to light that this might not have been what happened. That the twelve Death Eaters shown here did in fact die in another manner" He glanced over at the panel, more specifically at Cho and Draco, then looked back at the portals.

"While there are some - possibly a large number, if not an outright majority - of you who will be thinking 'Twelve Death Eaters died? So what?', The UAC was set up to ensure that all the misdeeds and atrocities carried out during the war would be brought in to the open, and that if anyone was responsible for them, those people would be held to account" He paused "The UAC accepted at the start that people die in war. During a fire-fight - when you are literally fighting for your life - things happen that you later regret. However using a killing curse, or a cruciatus curse, during the heat of battle is entirely different to using it against someone who can't fight back, someone who is helpless" He pointed to the twelve pictures.

"We are here to determine if the twelve Death Eaters behind me were killed attempting to escape, or if they died while they were still the prisoners of The DA. Because while preventing prisoners from escaping - even at the cost of their lives - is understandable, the cold blooded murder of twelve helpless victims is, if you will pardon the phrase, unforgivable and has to be explained, and those who took part have to be held to account" He waved his hand and the pictures vanished.

"We will start this afternoon. Thank you"

xoxox

Hermione, sat at the back of the public gallery, sighed.

xoxox

"Mr Goyle - you were incarcerated at The Pretenama Detention Centre for two months following a raid on one of Voldemort's bases?" Susan asked. Gregory Goyle looked back at her, then nodded.

"Cho was captured in the same raid" He added "We were taken to the country house and locked up"

"How were you treated?" Susan continued.

"Mostly well" Goyle shrugged "We weren't tortured, or cursed. We were given the odd dose of veritaserum when we were questioned, but Weasley and McGonagall made sure we were not given an overdose" He paused "There were worse places to be"

"Do you know what other prisoners were there?" 

"We were kept in individual cells - I think they wanted to stop us getting together and talking" Goyle frowned "Or to stop us from killing each other before they could question us" 

"So you never saw any other prisoners during your time?" 

"I know Cho was there, because she was captured when I was" Goyle looked up at Cho "And I think Frederick, Andrea, Hastings and the Tarstens - I think I saw them in the court yard one time when I was being taken to interrogation" 

"Andrea Drayson, Frederic Turner, Hastings Vellama and Alex and Alex Tarsten?" Draco asked, and Goyle nodded.

"On the night of the 25th of March, 2005, can you remember anything unusual going on?" Susan glanced at the file in front of her on the bench "Anything out of the ordinary?" Goyle furrowed his brow for a moment, then shrugged.

"We were normally allowed exercise time once a week - it was supposed to be that Friday, but we were all left in our cells" He paused "I was asleep most of the time - I thought since The Dark Lord would break us out soon enough, I should get all the rest I could and be prepared"

"Finally - can you remember the DA members who were on duty that night?" Susan asked.

"Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan" Goyle replied promptly "I think McLaggen was there the night before, but I don't remember seeing him that day"

"Thank you"

xoxox

"Professor McGonagall - you were part of the staff at Pretenama?" Draco asked, staring at the former Transfiguration Mistress.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy" Minerva looked down her nose at him.

"Were you present during the weeks leading up to the 25th of March? The night of the alleged break out?" 

"Yes, Mr Malfoy" She paused, then added "I was on duty the night that Mr Goyle and Miss Chang were brought in, and the night that Messers Montgomery, Vellama and Walker and the Misses Bellson, Carson and Fields were brought in as well" 

"And what were your duties, Professor?"

"Generally it was watching over the Defence Association members who were guarding the Death Eaters being detained - helping out with potions and charms when necessary, and providing the extra experience required to ensure the Death Eater scum did not escape" She paused "No offence intended to present company, of course" Cho rolled her eyes, while Draco merely smiled.

"Were you there on the night of the 25th, Professor?" He asked.

"No, Mr Malfoy. I was called away to consult with Mr Potter and Miss Granger - they had found another one of the vile....." She trailed off, looking at Harry "Forgive me, Mr Potter - you know as well as I do where you were that night"

"Yes, Professor" Harry nodded "And The Ministry has classified the topic, so I think we can just take that part as read" 

"Of course" Minerva nodded "I returned a week later, and was informed about the break-out and the deaths" She shrugged "Twelve fewer Death Eaters was no great loss to society - it made certain they would not be able to torture, murder or rape any more"

"And if they were tortured to death?" Susan asked pointedly. 

"They would have done the same thing to any of us, given half a chance" Minerva replied coldly "They were offered a way out, and they tried to run back to their despicable master" She shrugged again "They got what was coming to them"

"Thank you Professor" Harry said, before any of the other panel members could reply "One final question - can you remember who was on duty that night?"

"I wasn't there, but from my recollection, it was Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan - although I believe that Marcus Belby was due to be on duty that night, but as it was the start of the full moon, he was detained elsewhere" She paused "There may have been others present, but I can not say definitively one way or the other"

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall" 

xoxox

"I was with Marcus" Cormac said during the next period of testimony "Ever since The Line, I had watched over him during wolfstime to ensure he didn't hurt anyone" He paused "Marcus was locked in a cell away from the rest of the prisoners - the country house had a basement in it, one that was split into two parts. Marcus was locked in the most secure part, and I was locked in the next most secure part, ensuring he didn't escape" 

"So you can't shed any light on the events of that night?" Cho asked.

"I'm sorry" He said "I can tell you the names of the prisoners who were being held there, and I think that Ron, Dean and Seamus were on duty" He paused "But as for the actual evening, I was taking care of Marcus in a basement with walls of stone nearly twenty foot thick" He paused "You could have set a bomb off outside and I wouldn't have heard it"

"Very well" Cho nodded "The prisoners?"

"Well - there was you, Hannah, Layton, Marla, Hastings, Andrea, Alex and Alex, Augustus, Frederick, Hayley, Gregory and Andrew" Cormac frowned "Possibly someone else....." He paused, then shook his head "Well - if there was someone else, I can't remember him or her. Sorry"

"Thank you anyway" Cho nodded "Are you sure you can't remember anything else about who may have been on duty?" 

"Sorry" Cormac shook his head. 

"You are excused" 

xoxox

"I'm going to testify tomorrow" Marcus sat across the table from Hermione in one of the back rooms of The Leaky Cauldron "Are you sure you can't tell me what this is about?" 

"You're better off not knowing" Hermione replied quietly "But I want you to remember your promise - don't try to protect me, especially not at your own expense"

"I'm still not happy about it, but I promise" He nodded.

"Thank you" She said with a light sigh of relief.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" He asked, then - when she didn't reply - he gave her a sad smile "That's what I thought"

xoxox

"Mr Rookwood - were you present on the night of the supposed break out?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr Potter" Rookwood replied "I was locked in my cell - the brats in charge denied us our chance to exercise that night"

"Did you hear any unusual sounds? Or, as unlikely as this sounds, see anything unusual?" 

"No" Rookwood started to shake his head, then paused "Wait - I remember there were the sounds of......" He trailed off "It sounded like the noise of celebration - as if the brats in charge were having a party" 

"A party?" Harry raised his eyebrows "Are you sure?"

"That's what it sounded like - it was only for a little while, then it cut off" He shrugged "That was all I can remember about that night"

"Very well" Harry nodded "Can you tell us anything about the next day? Can you remember who was on duty?"

"That night I think it was just Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan, although I thought I heard other guards arriving and leaving - I could just have imagined that" He paused "The next morning we were kept in our cells a long while before we got breakfast, and it was finally delivered by Granger"

"Granger?" Susan asked in surprise "Hermione Jane Granger?"

"How many Grangers are there?" Rookwood sneered at her.

"Do you know what time she arrived?" Susan didn't look up from the note she was writing.

"No" Rookwood shook his head "All I know is breakfast was served around 11am ish, and from the look on the Granger girl's face, she was not happy" 

"Thank you, Mr Rookwood" Harry said, then he banged his gavel "The hearing is adjourned until this afternoon"

xoxox

"Hermione was there?" Harry said after Rookwood had been taken back to prison and the window portals were off "Why has she never mentioned this?"

"Rookwood can hardly be described as a reputable witness" Draco pointed out "And even if he was telling the truth, maybe she arrived later in the day and didn't realise anything was wrong?"

"It's possible" Harry admitted, leaning back in his chair "But still - if she was there, I think we are going to have to talk to her" 

"How about you confirm it first?" Susan suggested in a kindly voice, then looked at him sympathetically "I know she is your best friend, Harry, and that you don't want to drag her back in front of the committee to accuse her of hiding something" She paused "Marcus Belby is coming in this afternoon - if he can confirm she was there, we can make a decision about summoning her then" Harry smiled, then gave a brief nod "Draco? Cho?"

"Seems fair" Draco said.

"I agree" Cho added.

"Okay then - we will talk to Mr Belby, then see what we will see" Susan smiled.

xoxox

"Cormac and I went down to the basement of Pretenama at about four o'clock" Marcus said in a calm, collected voice "It was a little earlier than usual, but with the large number of prisoners in the cells - and the massacre at Havenholme a week earlier - neither of us wanted to take any chances" 

"So Cormac locked you up?" Harry asked.

"Yes - the room in the basement was encased in stone walls around twenty foot thick, and the door was sealed with wooden and metal bars, and magical means. I gave up my wand before I went in, so I had no way out" Marcus paused "I also left my jacket and my 'grateful thanks' pin outside, so that I wouldn't damage or dishonour it" He closed his eyes "That was the last thing I remembered until about nine o'clock the following morning, when I became myself again"

"And then?" 

"Cormac went off to bed - spending an entire night watching your friend go through agony beyond words is trying beyond belief. Cormac went off to sleep and slept nearly twelve hours" Marcus smiled "After I ensured he went to bed and went to sleep, I came back to the central command room, which was pretty quiet"

"Who was there?" Draco asked.

"Place was empty" Marcus replied "Though that wasn't unusual - we kept a skeleton staff to run the place" He leaned back against the defence chair "But Dean and Seamus came in about an hour after I got up - ten, ten thirty ish" 

"Where had they been?" Cho looked at him questioningly.

"They said Ron sent them out for supplies, and that he was in his room - still on duty, but resting after the previous night" Marcus paused "Which was when they also said that there'd been an attempted break out the night before, and twelve of the Death Eaters were killed in the process"

"Did you believe them?" Cho asked.

"I didn't see why not" Marcus shrugged.

"You didn't question how they may have got their wands? Or how they broke out of magically dampened cells?" Cho narrowed her eyes "You just accepted the story?"

"With all due respect, Miss Chang, we had been fighting Death Eaters for nearly a decade at that point, and every single part of my experience taught me that Death Eaters were sneaky bastards who would do anything - risk anything - to serve their deluded master" He paused, then smiled politely "No offence"

"None taken" She said equally politely "However I find it somewhat surprising you were willing to accept the explanation without even a single question"

"Miss Chang - have you ever turned in to a werewolf?" Marcus stared at her intently, his eyes boring into hers "Have you ever spent an entire night running around a cage, sometimes smacking yourself into a wall because you just want the madness in your brain to stop?" Cho opened her mouth to reply, but he didn't give her the chance "Have you ever woken up, naked and cold, in a stone cell, feeling so knackered you can't even lift your hands to dress yourself?" 

"No" She answered in a small, low voice.

"Then don't pretend you know what the morning after feels like" He snapped at her, the anger dripping in his voice "I was so tired that I am surprised I even managed to stay awake while Thomas told me about the breakout, and was in no state to form a coherent thought about it, let alone a question" He fell silent, daring Cho to contradict him. 

"Mr Belby" Harry decided to move the questioning along "You said you saw Seamus and Dean in the control room. Did you see anyone else?"

"As I said - Ron was around - I saw him a little later" Marcus replied.

"What about Hermione Granger?" Susan asked. 

"What about her?" Marcus replied "She wasn't there during the break-out - someone else testified to that already" 

"That is true" Harry nodded "During the previous evening, and most of the night, we were together, dealing with another matter" He paused "However she left around 3am and - based on the testimony of other witnesses - she was back at The Pretenama Detention Centre the following morning" 

"Does it matter?" Marcus asked curiously "If you are investigating the events of the break-out - that took place the night before - does it matter who was there the following day?"

"The reports of the break-out all come from Ron, Seamus and Dean - none of whom we can summon to testify" Susan replied "If Hermione was there she might be able to shed some light on what happened, or at least the immediate aftermath" She paused "So, Mr Belby, can you recall if she was there or not?" Marcus stared back at her for a few minutes, then gave a single, brief nod.

"She was there?" Harry prompted.

"Yes" Marcus nodded again "From what I understood, she had arrived at about 4am, and she helped to dispose of the bodies following the breakout attempt. Then she served the prisoners breakfast"

"Thank you" Harry said quietly "Is there anything else you would like to add to your testimony?"

"No" Marcus should his head "I think I have said more than enough already"

"Then you are excused"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - would you come with us please?" Hermione looked at the squad of four Aurors ranged in front of her.

"You make it sound like I have a choice" She replied.

"You always have a choice, Miss Granger" The lead Auror smiled "It just might not be a very good one"

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she allowed herself to be escorted in to the hearing rooms, and took a seat at the defence table, facing the four members of The UAC.

"Miss Granger" Harry started, but Hermione held up her hand.

"If you're going to tell me I can have a defence lawyer appointed to me, don't bother" She said "I am well aware of my rights, and I think that I would be better off speaking for myself" Harry blinked, then nodded.

"Very well. You are aware what we have been investigating the past few days?"

"The death of twelve Death Eaters when they escaped - or tried to escape from - Pret" She said "Miss Chang - who was a prisoner there after we caught her planning the execution of five muggle tourists - foreign muggle tourists at that - suggested there might have been foul play, so to speak"

"We are not here to discuss Miss Chang's past" Susan said.

"Of that I am well aware" Hermione replied coldly "However I don't know what I can tell you - I have an unbreakable alibi for the night of the break-out, don't I, Mr Potter?"

"You were with me up until around 3am, then we have had testimony from other witnesses that you returned to Pretenama" Harry responded "And that you may have learned things about the aftermath of the break-out - if that's what is was - that can help this panel in its investigations" Hermione stared back at him.

"Are you sure you really want to know the truth?" Hermione asked after a moment "Because while it is true that the truth can set you free, it can also destroy you" She paused "So - are you sure you want to know the truth?"

"We are here to...." Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Do you want me to tell the truth about everything? Or just tell you what I know about this?" She asked, staring him in the eye "Because I remember a discussion we had around a year or so before this incident - about strategic importance and the greater good" She paused "Should I tell the truth about that, Mr Potter?" Harry stared back at her.

"That incident has been reviewed by The UAC already, and it was decided no action should be taken" He said calmly.

"Isn't that convenient?" Hermione replied snarkily.

"It is the way it is" Harry replied in the same calm tone "So - can you shed any light on this investigation? Can you tell us what happened the night of the 25th of March, 2005?" 

"Yes" Hermione nodded "Although I am fairly sure you do not want me to" She paused "I arrived at around 4am......."

_Hermione apparated into the receiving room - the only room in The Pretenama Detention Centre where apparation was allowed - then walked out into the corridor and headed towards the main control room._

_Before she reached it, she walked past one of the meeting rooms and saw Ron sat at the table, a bottle of fire-whiskey stood on the table in front of him._

_"Ron?" She pushed the door open, then walked in and sat down beside him "Ron?" He looked round, bleary eyed, then smiled._

_"Moine" He grinned, then leaned over and kissed her "How'd it go with Harry?"_

_"We sorted it out" She replied, then gently pushed him away "You're drunk"_

_"And you're pretty" He giggled drunkenly "My pretty Moine"_

_"What have I told you about calling me that?" She asked. Ron frowned, then shrugged._

_"That I shouldn't do it?" He asked hopefully._

_"That's right" She nodded "Now - come along, I have to get you to bed"_

_"Now you're talking" He said with a grin, but she merely smiled._

_"To sleep, Ron - you are drunk and tired" She helped him up, and started walking him along the corridor._

_"After the fun we had tonight, I'm not surprised" He said "We paid 'em back good, Moine"_

_"That's sweet, Ron" She said calmly "Now come along, and we'll get you to bed and you can tell me all about it in the morning"_

_"M'kay Moine" He mumbled._

"I put him to bed, and he slept for about eight hours" Hermione said, eyes unfocused as she stared into the past "After I got him into bed, I looked around the centre, and it was a bit of a mess - the main conference room seemed to have been used for the party Ron was talking about, so I tidied it up" 

"Then you organized the breakfast?" Cho asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Ron was still asleep, Cormac and Marcus were in the basement and - at that point - I couldn't find Seamus or Dean" She paused "So I started preparing the breakfasts. Cormac and Marcus emerged from the basement - Cormac went to bed, and Marcus had some of the breakfast I'd made" 

"Did you ask about the prisoners?" Draco asked.

"I noticed that there were twelve empty cells - cells that I thought had been occupied - but since the three guards were all unaccounted for, I had no one to ask about it" She paused "At least until later that afternoon" 

_"Good afternoon, Ronald" Hermione put the tray she was carrying down next to his bed "I've brought you some lunch" Ron rolled over, then gave her a smile._

_"I think I know what I'd rather eat....."_

"How much truth you do really need?" Hermione asked without a hint of a blush.

"I think we can probably infer the rest" Harry said, turning slightly pink "Skip to the part about the prisoners"

_Hermione rolled over and stretched. While she knew that she and Ron had no real future together, she could not deny that he was very good in bed, and knew exactly what to do to make her forget the woes and troubles of the war for a few hours._

_She felt his arms tighten around her, and she snuggled back into him, feeling his flesh against hers._

_"Hmmmmmm" She purred._

_"Hermione, I have something to tell you" He said softly. She closed her eyes, and moved her hands up to hold his._

_"mmmmmm?" She felt her hands stroking his hair._

_"We killed them" He said softly "We killed the prisoners"_

"The words didn't entirely register to start with" Hermione said, staring up at Harry "I mean - I heard what he said, but the words didn't make sense in my head" She paused "Sadly, that condition didn't last, and I realised exactly what he was saying"

_"Ron? What did you say?" She opened her eyes, staring out across the bed._

_"We finished the interviews yesterday morning" Ron said in a calm voice, as if he were discussing the weather "We learned that twelve of our prisoners were involved in the Havenholme massacre. That they planned and executed the public murder of twelve young women - and managed to blame it on one of the far right terrorist groups, so that the muggle world wouldn't realise who it was who was really to blame" He paused "We also learned that the Tarsten twins were the ones who murdered my mother"_

_"Oh Ron" She said, her heart nearly breaking at the pain in his voice._

_"They tortured her for twelve hours, Moine - they kept her on the edge of death, because they enjoyed hearing her scream" He paused "They laughed about it when they told me - they had fun" He held her a little tighter, then sighed._

_"I was going to let it go, Hermione - I really was - but then the patrol came back in last night" He continued, still speaking calmly "They weren't supposed to come here - the seven of them were due to go to Hogwarts on a recon mission - but after what they found, they wanted to come here to let us know"_

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"They came from ETZ DC, so the quickest way north was through Ottery St Catchpole" She felt him close his eyes, then realised the wetness on the top of her head was from his tears "It was burning, Moine" She felt him tense up, and heard the anger flow into his voice "They burned my home town - The Burrow, The Rookery, The Diggory place - all gone up in flames. And not just the magical homes - the entire village was on fire. People dying, children screaming......" He trailed off, his voice breaking. She stroked the back of his hands, staying silent._

_"After they found the village on fire, they jumped to a few of the other home villages" He continued after a few moments, his voice calmer "Voldemort had torched them all. Five muggle villages burned to the ground because they were the home towns of some of The DA"_

_"Oh my" Hermione said in a near silent whisper._

_"The prisoners apparently knew about this" He said, anger re-entering his voice "When they saw the members of the patrol, they started jeering and teasing them - asking about their parents and their friends" He paused "So we took the twelve prisoners who were at Havenholme - the ones who seemed to know about the five villages being torched - and we gathered them in the conference room" Hermione shivered as Ron's voice turned from angry to satisfied "And then we killed them"_

"I will spare you the exact details of what he told me" Hermione said "But suffice to say, the Death Eaters did not die easily" She paused "Ron, Dean, Seamus and the seven members of the patrol forced eleven of the prisoners to change into their Death Eater robes, then they tortured them to death - burning curses, bone breaking curses, blood freezing, blood boiling - the selection of curses was surprisingly wide and somewhat esoteric, but they all had one thing in common"

"They were meant to kill slowly" Cho said, and Hermione nodded.

"Apparently it was more fun that way" She said with a shrug.

"Eleven?" Susan asked.

"Eleven what?" Hermione looked at her.

"You said eleven of the prisoners were tortured to death. What happened to the twelfth?"

"Oh - she was tortured to death as well" Hermione said calmly "However she wasn't dressed a Death Eater" She looked into Susan's eyes "She was forced to strip and dress in a Hufflepuff uniform - one that was about three sizes too small, especially for someone so..... well developed" 

"Hannah?" Susan's voice was faint.

_"We left Hannah until last, of course. We wanted to make sure she knew exactly what was in store for her as she watched as - one by one - the other eleven died in agony and pain"_

"Apparently Ron and the others decided she deserved special attention for her betrayal" Hermione said in a dry voice "Everyone took a turn in dealing with her - they had a contest to see who could make her scream the loudest" She paused "Of course, eventually her body gave out and died during the seventeenth application of the cruciatus curse" The four panel members stared at her with varying levels of shock and disgust. 

"Perhaps now might be a good time to take a break" Harry suggested, after the room had been silent for nearly five minutes.


	11. Seven Names (Then)

Hermione was stood outside the hearing room, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Opening her eyes, she smiled as Percy walked up to her.

"Mr Weasley" She nodded her head, then she turned slightly pale "I'm sorry about Ron, and about what I told them"

"Was it true?" Percy asked.

"I wish it weren't" She replied "But yes, it was all true" Percy took a long, slow breath.

"The war changed us" He said "Some of us more than others, but everyone who fought came back a little different" He closed his eyes "And, if I am honest, had I been in his position, I don't know if I mightn't have done the same thing" He paused "Hermione - you need to get a lawyer"

"Why? I haven't done anything" She smiled "I wasn't there, I didn't participate in the...... events of that night, nor in the clean up afterwards"

"I noticed that you deliberately didn't mention the names of the patrol" Percy pointed out "You must know what the first question after you go back in will be" 

"I have a fair idea, yes" Hermione smiled "But a lawyer would just advise me to give up the names - to hand over the members of the patrol to The UAC"

"And you aren't going to do that?" Percy asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I gave up Ron, Dean and Seamus because they are all dead" She said "And although I know it gets them into some kind of trouble, I also know The UAC are not going to convict them of anything. However powerful The UAC might be, it is not going to have the power to try people who are dead - who are unable to defend themselves" 

"While the seven members of the patrol are, I take it, all still alive?" 

"All seven" She nodded sadly. Percy fell silent for a few moments.

"So if they ask?"

"I'll tell them I forgot" She smirked "It was a long time ago, after all"

"And if they give you veritaserum?" 

"It won't do them any good - the training and skills I learned during the war have made me immune. They could ask me my name and I would tell them I was you" Percy let out a short laugh.

"I know this might end badly, Percy, but I am not going to give them up. Not now, not ever" She looked at him seriously "Cormac and Marcus don't know who was there. The other prisoners are equally clueless. The trail ends with me, and that's where it will stay" 

"No matter what they do to you?" He asked. She gave him a wry smile.

"Hold the line - no matter the cost" 

xoxox

"I lay in Ron's arms for a little while, thinking about what he'd told me" Hermione said once she was back behind the defence table "Then he told me what they had done with the bodies"

_"Dean and Seamus transfigured the bodies into wooden branches, then left the detention centre to scatter the said branches all around the country. We wanted to make sure no one would ever find the bodies - especially not the friends, families and potential loved ones of the Death Eaters"_

"Why?" Draco asked.

"To make the families of Death Eaters feel some of the pain that us normal, mere mortals felt" Hermione said, in a tone that suggested it should have been obvious. 

_"That's why they weren't here this morning - they should be back by now, though" Ron kissed the top of her head "We've already decided on a story - we can just say they attempted a break out, and we had no choice - that they forced our hand and we had to kill them to prevent them escaping"_

_"What happens if someone asks questions?" Hermione rolled over until they were face to face - eyes mere inches apart._

_"Who's going to care?" Ron asked with an amused smile "Who's going to care about a dozen dead Death Eaters? The world is better off without them, and no one will miss them"_

"Dean and Seamus had come back - when Ron and I got up, we found them, Cormac and Marcus in the kitchen, making supper" Hermione finished her testimony "Seamus and Dean told Marcus and Cormac the story that Ron had told me - the break-out and subsequent deaths - and about making a bonfire in the scrub lands out beyond the edge of the grounds to dispose of the transfigured bodies" She shrugged "Then Ron took supper to Cho and the others, and then Nevile, Ginny, Luna and Blaise came to relieve us and we went on our merry way" 

"And you never told anyone?" Harry asked "You never told anyone that Ron, Dean, Seamus and seven others tortured twelve Death Eaters to death?"

"Why would I?" Hermione asked "It wouldn't bring the twelve back - and if they had still been alive when Voldemort overran the prison a few weeks later, all twelve of them, including Hannah, would have been free to kill, torture and maim again" She shrugged "From a certain point of view, it worked out for the best"

"So you condone what they did?" Susan asked in a quiet, cold voice "You condone the cold-blooded torture and murder of twelve, helpless people?" Hermione stared back at her, then sighed.

"No, not really" She said "At the time I thought I could understand it, but looking back now.... it made them no better than the Death Eaters they killed" She paused "I know some people would say that the twelve got what they deserved - that they would have just as soon as done it to us, given half a chance - but if we are setting our moral compass by what Death Eaters would do, then we have truly lost our way" 

"So you would agree this is something that has to be dealt with by The UAC? That those responsible have to be held to account?" Susan tilted her head to one side "That they have to be punished?"

"Ron, Seamus and Dean are all dead" Hermione pointed out, then gave a slight smirk "And while I am sure The UAC is all powerful, I think putting three corpses on trial is a little beyond your remit"

"What about the other seven?" Draco asked. Hermione turned to look at him thoughtfully.

"What about them?" She asked.

"They were there" Draco said "They are equally responsible"

"How do you know they weren't acting under orders? That they were not forced, or co-erced into it by the other three?"

"If you give us their names, we can talk to them and find out" Draco replied.

"What if I told you that I knew that for a fact?" 

"Why should we believe you?" Draco stared at her intently "We know you've been covering up for Ron, Seamus and Dean all this time - you could easily be covering up for the others"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you know they are guilty and are trying to protect them" Draco smiled "You want to keep your friends out of trouble"

"Do you really believe that?" Hermione shifted her gaze to Harry and Susan "What about you two?"

"Miss Granger - whether they acted out of fear, or because they were coerced or ordered - we still need to know who they were so we can talk to them" Susan leaned forward "If they have nothing to hide, they have nothing to fear from talking to us" Hermione folded her hands in front of her.

"And what if they weren't?" She asked after a moment.

"Sorry?" Harry said.

"What if they took part in it because they wanted to?" Hermione repeated her question "If the seven of them took part in this because they were angry about the villages, about Havenholme - about all the other crimes these twelve Death Eaters committed and were probably not going to be punished for?" She stared at each of the panel in turn "What if they took part in it because they wanted to see the people who had caused all this pain and torment suffer?"

"You sound like you do condone what they did" Harry said, frowning across the room at his best friend.

"And I told you I didn't" Hermione replied angrily.

"Then why will you not help us find out the truth about their participation?" Susan pressed "Why are you protecting them?"

"Because while I think they did an abominable thing - something that I could never do, and something I can not forgive or condone - I am not going to hand them over to you to be punished for something they did in the heat of the moment and something I do not believe they would ever do again" She smacked her fist on the table "Unlike your associates on this panel, these are not dangerous degenerates, Miss Bones - they are simply people who made a mistake"

"You said that they were no better than the Death Eaters they killed - no better than the Death Eaters we have brought here and handed down judgement to" Harry said intently "Did you mean that, or was that just hyperbole designed to get us to feel sorry for them?"

"No - I meant it" Hermione said.

"So why will you not tell us who they are?" Harry demanded.

"Because if I do, I will be no better than the Death Eaters they killed" Hermione said simply. Harry stared at her for a moment, then waved his hand. A privacy shield appeared around the panel. Hermione stared at it for a moment, then leaned back in her chair. Glancing at the portal windows,she smirked.

"Please feel free to talk amongst yourselves while The UAC do the same" She called out, then she closed her eyes, slumped down a little in her chair and rested her head against the back of it.

Five minutes later, she heard the tell-tale sound of the shield being dispelled, so she opened her eyes and looked back at the panel.

"Miss Granger - by your own admission you knew about this, and covered it up" Harry said in a serious voice "And by your own admission you are covering up and protecting seven people who may well be guilty of a heinous war crime"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"While we accept that you were not present, nor that you took any part in the crime itself - and so are not responsible or culpable for it - the fact you are deliberately withholding names and preventing this panel from doing its job is a serious issue" Harry paused "So - are you willing to give us the names we need?" 

"No"

"Hermione Jane Granger - this panel will find you in contempt if you refuse to co-operate" Harry stared down at her "We will give you some time to consider the consequences of your actions. Please report back here at ten o'clock tomorrow morning - we will expect you to be more co-operative or face sanction and punishment for your unwillingness to assist us in getting to the truth"

"Very well" Hermione stood up "Am I excused?"

"You are excused"

xoxox

Hermione walked up to Luna's front door and knocked. A moment later, she found herself facing Leanne Lupin.

"Mrs Lupin?" 

"Luna suggested that you might be coming this evening" Leanne smiled "Come in" She stood to one side and allowed Hermione to enter the hall. Taking her coat, she hung it up before leading Hermione through into the kitchen, where they found Remus and Luna sat at the dining table.

"So this is what you were hiding?" Remus asked, and Hermione nodded "And you are sure you are right? That protecting the other seven is the right thing to do?"

"Fairly sure" Hermione nodded, then looked at them "I am not going to tell you the names - if I do, then Harry and his little playgroup will come after you as well - but imagine that it was Sirius, or Lavender, or Remus" She looked at her friends "If - during the war - you were confronted by two Death Eaters who had tortured Leanne to death, and then laughed about it to your face, would you be able to keep your cool?"

"Perhaps not" Remus admitted. 

"Leanne - if you had learned the three people in front of you had torched your home, and your friends and family were dead....." Hermione trailed off as Leanne nodded. 

"But if you found yourself in the same situation ten years after the event?" Hermione looked at them carefully "Would you snap and kill them?"

"No"

"No"

"The war made us all less good versions of ourselves" Hermione said sadly "But we have come past that - we are getting better, and learning how to live in the real world again" She paused "I am pretty sure none of them are dangerous to the public, and I am not going to throw them to the lions for something like this"

"Even though it was something you wouldn't do? Something you can't forgive or condone?" Luna asked, echoing Hermione's own words back to her.

"I wasn't there" Hermione looked at the young woman "I didn't see Ottery burning, or watch as the flames swept through Steplangton. I didn't return to find a dozen or so people mocking me and teasing me - revelling in the death of my friends and family" She closed her eyes "You said that you don't truly understand what it is to be a wolf until you are one?" Luna nodded "Perhaps we can't fully understand what it is to be in their situation until we are in it - which, fates blessing, we will never be"

"You are aware of what penalty contempt carries?" Luna asked softly. 

"I am in the criminal system" Hermione replied with a nod "Whether The UAC will enforce the same penalty or not, I guess we will say" She paused "Either way, I just thought I would stop by to say good bye - you know, just in case I don't get to see you again"

"You can have visitors in most prisons" Leanne pointed out, but Hermione shook her head.

"I'm worried that if you start coming by, they might suspect you are doing it to thank me, or to pay me back for protecting you" She said "I mean - Luna and your husband have a pretty good alibi, but you, Lee, not so much" 

"I suppose" Leanne stood up and pulled her into a hug "You can still change your mind" 

"I really don't think I can" Hermione replied, then she hugged Luna and Remus "Take care of each other"

"We promise" The three of them replied in unison, making her smile.

xoxox

"What are we going to do when she refuses?" Harry looked at his three associates.

"She won't" Cho said.

"You really believe that?" Draco queried "We are talking about Granger here - the girl who locked up Skeeter in a jar when she was in her fifth year, the young woman who stood up to my father when he was trying to find Harry's location and the young woman who - as far as I know - has never failed to keep a promise she made" He paused "Including the promise she made to my father that he would die screaming, and that she would be there to watch" He shook his head "She is not going to talk - not willingly"

"And we can't give her veritaserum" Susan added "After all her training during the war, she is almost entirely resistant to it - she could tell us anything and we'd never know if it was the truth or a story" 

"So I come back to my question" Harry said "Are we going to throw her in jail until she talks? Lock her in the depths of Azkaban until she gives up the names?" The other three panel members stared back at him, then each one shook their head.

"Setting aside the rest of her service during the war, I think there are enough members of the public who would openly rebel if we put someone who served on The Line in Azkaban" Cho said "Especially since she hasn't committed any horrific or terrible crimes - she is just refusing to talk"

"The other eleven who were on The Line would also have our heads" Draco added, looking at Susan "And I assume your mind is rebelling against the idea?"

"She saved my life more than a dozen times" Susan nodded "I am not going to put her in Azkaban for that"

"We can't just let her off" Harry said "I mean - she's my best friend, and I love her more than I can say, but we have a duty to the country and to The Ministry to find out the truth" He paused "So what are we going to do?"

xoxox

The next morning, she walked into The Ministry and presented herself at the reception desk, where she was told to wait. 

Less than a minute later, four Aurors appeared at the door through the main Ministry offices. 

"Seriously?" Hermione stared at them, eyebrows raised "Harry really thinks I am that much of a threat?"

"I can't speak to that, Miss Granger" The lead Auror gave her an apologetic smile "I was asked to escort you to the hearing rooms"

"Then escort away" She gave a polite bow, then allowed them to surround her and walk off towards the hearing rooms.

xoxox

"Miss Granger - have you thought about what we spoke about yesterday?" Harry asked.

"I have"

"Are you willing to give us the information we require?"

"I can't, Harry - I just can't" Hermione realised she sounded almost apologetic.

"Can't or won't?" 

"Is there really a difference?" 

"I suppose not" Harry took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. 

"Miss Granger - by refusing to give us the information we require, you are deliberately obstructing the work we are required to do, and so we have no choice but to find you in contempt of this panel" He paused "The usual sentence for contempt in situations like this is to put you in prison until you give up the names" He could almost hear the gasps of surprise from the other side of the portal windows.

"However, given your service during the war, and most especially your sacrifice and heroism during The Battle of The Line, we are all unable to find it in ourselves to send you to Azkaban" He paused, then took another deep breath "However your unwillingness to help us bring a sense of closure to the ills of the war - to help heal the magical world from the wounds of the last eleven years - can not go unpunished or uncommented" He stood up - a moment mirrored by Susan, Draco and Cho a moment later.

"Miss Granger - since you are abrogating your duty to our world by refusing to help it, we hereby banish you from it. Until such time as you are willing to tell us who was there - until you tell us the seven names that we require - you are exiled from magical society" He saw her eyes widen for an instant, then return to normal "The said sentence is to start immediately, and please be aware - while we are reluctant to send you to prison at this point in time, if you return to the magical world without this sentence being lifted, we will not hesitate to do our duty and have you arrested and sent to prison for the rest of your life" He picked up his gavel "Do you understand the terms of your sentence?"

"Yes, Harry, I do" She said "And as apparently I am already banished, I believe I should be going" Before any of the panel could respond, she turned on the spot and vanished.

xoxox

She re-appeared outside the hearing rooms, breathing heavily. 

"Wow those are good wards" She said to herself. She leaned against the wall for a few minutes, getting her breath back, then she straightened up and started walking down the corridor. After she had taken a few steps, she waved her hand and cast a glamour spell over her whole body.

"Don't want to be recognised right now" She smiled.

xoxox

"Miss..... Taylor" The goblin looked at his books, then up at the woman stood in front of him. While he felt that all humans looked alike - tall, ugly creatures with too long legs and an excess of fur on their heads - he had to admit that this one was a little different to the other mages "Have you been to Gringotts before?" The human woman looked left and right, then lowered her voice and leaned a little closer to him. 

"May I talk to you in private?" She asked in a quiet voice "I believe it will be worth your while" The goblin - who had been leaning back slightly to get away from the stench the human was emitting - looked at her curiously.

"Very well. Follow me. Do not go anywhere else once you are beyond the lobby or we will kill you where you stand" He bounded down from the pedestal he was on, and strode off in the direction of the conference rooms. The woman - Sarah Jean Taylor if he recalled correctly - followed behind him, managing to keep up despite having legs so long that it was amazing she didn't fall over every five steps.

He lead her into the first of the conference rooms, then shut the door behind them.

"So what do you want to do that you do not want to do in front of the others of your kind?" The goblin asked, sounding curious.

"May I ask one more question?" The Taylor woman said.

"If you must, but I do not have all day to dally with the likes of you"

"Gringotts prides itself - rightfully - on its confidentiality and the notion that this is goblin territory and everything that happens here, stays here" She paused "Does that apply to all your customers, regardless of their legal and magical status?" 

"Of course" The goblin nodded, looking slightly offended "While we have very few muggle customers here, we respect their confidentiality as much as we do your kind" He paused "And we care very little for the Ministry proclamations about who is guilty and who is innocent" 

"Thank you" She sighed in relief. She closed her eyes, then - much to the goblins surprise - the six foot six tall blonde transformed into a much shorter brunette.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and about half an hour ago, I was banished by The UAC for failing to tell them seven names" She said quickly, almost gabbling her words "Before I go, I want to withdraw as much of my money as I can, and ensure that The Ministry can't take any money I have to leave" The goblin blinked.

"Why did you not tell them the seven names?" He asked.

"Because if I had - if I had named names to protect myself - I could never have lived with what I'd done" She said firmly "And forgive me if I sound rude, but my time is limited and I would rather not be caught by The Ministry any time soon"

"Very well" The goblin gave a swift nod "Do you have your key?" Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a small golden key "Thank you" He walked over to a cupboard at the side of the conference room, then opened the door, revealing a small desk. He pressed the key onto the desk, then pulled it off again. A moment later, a roll of parchment appeared. 

Picking it up, he walked back over to where she was standing.

"You currently have nine hundred and seventy two galleons, plus some small change, in your vault, Miss Granger" The goblin glanced through the parchment quickly.

"Nine hundred?" Hermione stared at him in confusion "I thought I only had around six hundred or so" The goblin scanned the parchment, then looked up.

"There was a deposit for three hundred galleons early this morning from a Miss Lovegood"

"Can I return the deposit to her vault?" Hermione asked.

"You can, however before you decide I should inform you that, if you wish to keep your vault open, you need at least a hundred galleons in it" The goblin smiled a toothy smile "Do you still wish to return the deposit from Miss Lovegood?" Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"No" She shook her head "However I have a proposal for you - I understand if you cannot accept it, or if you need to talk to you bosses, but I think you will find it worth considering"

"Indeed?" The goblin gestured for her to sit down "What do you propose?"

"I will withdraw four hundred and fifty galleons" Hermione said, taking a seat opposite the goblin "Based on the exchange rate, that will give me more than enough to survive in the muggle world until I get a job. I will also require a false set of identity documents every so often - I am not going to age like muggles do, and will need to move around a lot to avoid arousing suspicion" She paused "Can you provide me with those? Via a muggle bank?"

"Of course" The goblin nodded "We can do it for a fee"

"That's where the other half of the money comes in" Hermione smiled "I will leave it in my vault, but I will sign an agreement saying you can use it to generate wealth for Gringotts. A third of whatever you make will come to me, but the other two thirds will go to you" The goblin couldn't help smiling, though he smothered it immediately.

"I see you understand what I am offering" Hermione said "The third that comes to me will pay for my identity documents, and - every time you have fifty galleons spare, I want you to transfer it back to Miss Lovegood's account. I want this done ten times to ensure I pay her back the interest she will be losing" 

"I think I can agree to that" The goblin said in a reserved voice - although Hermione thought she could sense the excitement behind it.

"I would like first set of documents today, and I would like to take the money out as muggle currency. When I know what bank I will be using, I will send you an owl - your communications are protected, yes?"

"Yes"

"I will also sign the agreement in regard to the rest of my money, if you can prepare it before I leave" She paused "I would rather not have to come back, especially since The Ministry will be looking for me"

"I will see to it at once, Miss Granger" The goblin jumped up from his seat "If you will excuse me, I will go and arrange it"

xoxox

"So you have no idea where she went?" Kingsley asked Harry. Harry had come down to his office after the hearing to tell him what had happened.

"I have no idea - I didn't even know you could apparate within The Ministry" Harry admitted.

"You aren't supposed to be able to" Kingsley said, frowning "Any idea how she did it?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Harry said sheepishly "But she was always telling me that magic is just another muscle - that if you exercise it enough, you can strengthen it and make it more powerful" 

"And she certainly would have got enough practice during the war" Kingsley said with a nod "Never the less - I will have the wards checked throughout the building, just to ensure they aren't degrading or collapsing"

"I don't think they are" Harry looked him in the eye "I tried to apparate after her, and I couldn't find a way through them" He shook his head "There are no reports of Hermione leaving The Ministry, but I doubt that she could have apparated out of the building completely - she's good, but I don't think she is THAT good"

"From what I remember, she's good at wandless magic as well - could she have glamoured herself?" 

"Probably, yes"

"Do you think we need to worry about her coming back?" Kingsley asked, making Harry frown.

"Coming back?"

"For revenge" Kingsley said. Harry stared at him for a few moments, then shook his head.

"If she wanted to do something, she would have done it in the hearing room" He explained "I think that she is gone - that she has left the magical world and, quite honestly, I don't think she is coming back"

"You don't think spending five, ten, twenty years in the muggle world will convince her to change her mind?" Kingsley stared at him, slightly surprised.

"I think that, absent a dramatic event, we will never see her again" Harry paused, then let out a deep sigh "I know that we really didn't have a choice, Kingsley, but our world has lost one of its best and brightest - and I think it will be diminished for that loss" He paused "And I have lost one of the two best friends I have ever had"

xoxox

"Miss..... Taylor" The goblin returned, carrying a role of parchment, to find the six foot six blonde had returned "I have the contract here. It details all the terms we agreed on, and in addition, I took the liberty of setting up a vault under the name Sarah Jean Taylor, and transferred your remaining assets into it, so that your vault - the vault under the name Granger - can be closed. Would you like to read it over?"

"Why is closing the vault necessary?" Hermione asked, taking the contract and reading through it. 

"While we are independent, and not under the control of The Ministry, some of our treaties require us to provide information when requested to do so" The goblin paused "Given the nature of your departure from the magical world, I thought it prudent to remove the last trace of you and to hide our arrangements"

"Thank you" Hermione finished reading through the contract, then she took the quill that the goblin proffered and signed at the bottom. Handing the parchment back, she watched as he signed it as well, then smiled as it flashed a quick golden flash.

"Your withdrawal is in this.... wallet?" The goblin frowned as he handed over a leather wallet to her "I have no clue what muggles see in these things - it feels so strange to the touch and it is ludicrously shaped" He shook his head "However I believe carrying a big bag full of money around is frowned on in the muggle world?"

"It would be a little odd" Hermione nodded, taking the wallet and slipping it inside her robes.

"Miss Granger - if I may make a comment?" The goblin looked her up and down "Form what I recall, your robes may also draw some unwanted attention?" Hermione smiled.

"I am aware of that" She replied "But a glamour will cover me until I can go to one of the shops in London. Then I will change into muggle clothes" She paused "But thank you for thinking of it"

"You have just become one of our best customers, and one of our most valued" The goblin replied "It is in my interests, and the interests of the goblin nation, to look out for you" Hermione smiled.

"Thank you anyway" She said, then glanced at her watch "And now I am afraid I must be going - I have two more stops before I leave the magical world for good" She stood up "Thank you for everything - I am very, very grateful for everything you have done"

"You are most welcome, Miss Taylor" He gave her a polite nod "And trust me when I say that our arrangement is more than equitable" 

"Never the less - I am grateful" She smiled "And now, if you will excuse me, I must go"

xoxox

Harry and Susan walked through Diagon Alley, heading towards Flourish and Blotts to pick up a book for Susan's medical class. 

"So you really think she is gone?" Susan asked as they reached the bookshop "That she won't come back in secret?" Harry held the door open for her, and then followed her inside. Walking over to the medical section, Harry nodded sadly.

"I think so" He said softly.

"You'll miss her" Susan looked at him. He smiled.

"She's been my best friend since I was eleven years old - my first proper friend in the magical world" He leaned against the bookshelf "She and Ron........" He trailed off "Now one is dead, and another is lost" He sighed "Sometimes doing the right thing really sucks"

"I know" Susan leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. 

xoxox

From the other side of the bookshelf, Hermione - still in her Sarah Jean Taylor disguise - watched her friend wiping his eyes and being comforted by his girlfriend.

"Take care" She whispered softly, then - taking the two books she had bought - she walked past them without a second glance and out into the street. 

xoxox

Luna looked up in surprise at the knocking on her door. While it wasn't unusual for her to have visitors - even this close to wolfstime - they generally let her know they were coming. 

She got to her feet, setting down the knitting she had been doing, then walked out into the hall and up to the front door.

She opened it, and blinked in confusion as she realised no one was there.

"Hello?" She called out "Anyone there?" She looked around, but when there was no response, she started to close the door, then noticed the package lying on the welcome mat.

Pulling out her wand, she scanned it, then she picked it up and carried it inside, closing the door behind her.

xoxox

Hermione watched Luna take the parcel in.

"I hope you find it useful, my friend" She said softly, before turning on the spot and vanishing.

xoxox

Luna set the parcel down on her coffee table and opened it up, revealing two books and a piece of paper. Glancing at the titles of the books - "The Cycle of The Wolf - the myths and truths surrounding lycanthropy" and "What Little Red Riding Hood Really Teaches Us" - she picked up the piece of paper.

_Dear Luna,_

_This will be the last time we speak for..... well - for a long while. I am sorry I won't get to see you grow up, because I believe you are going to be one of the greatest witches our..... your world will ever see. That you will tame the wolf inside you and become the woman that you are meant to be._

_I am sorry that I won't get to see it, because I think it is going to be great._

_Take care, my friend._

_Your friend,  
HJG._

Luna stared at the note for a long while, then she smiled.

"Good luck, my friend, and goodbye"

xoxox

Hermione looked around the changing room, then she changed into the t-shirt, jumper and jeans she had picked up from the rails outside. 

With a wave of her hand, the glamoured clothes she had been wearing vanished, and she stared at herself in the mirror. 

"I suppose it could be worse" She said to herself, looking her reflection up and down "At least it isn't pink" She picked up her robes, folded them up and slipped them into her bag. Taking a deep breath, she put her wand into her bag as well.

Taking a final look in the mirror, she adjusted the small, silver pin she had worn for nearly eight years, then she pushed the door to the changing room open.

"Miss?" She called out, and the young woman who had served her turned round "Is it alright if I wear these out of the store? I like them a lot" 

"Yes, but I'll have to come with you to remove the tags, once you've paid for them" The woman said with a bright smile.

"No worries" Hermione waved her hand "I'm ready to go, if you are?"

"By all means" The woman nodded, then walked her to the tills. Hermione paid for her clothes, got the tags removed, then walked out of the store and onto the London street, blinking in the sunlight.

She looked around, then, with a final glance - and a brief, sad smile - in the direction of Charring Cross Road, she turned and walked away, disappearing into the London crowds.


	12. Coming Home (Now)

_Hermione watched as Draco, Susan, Cho and then Harry filed into the room on the other side of the mirror. When they had sat down, and Amy had left the room, closing the door behind her, Hermione smiled._

_"Well - here we are again"_

Harry stared through the mirror at his one time friend.

"You look good, Hermione" He said after a minute "How've you been?"

"Very well, thank you" Hermione replied, still smiling slightly "The muggle world has a health care system that is second to none, and even without my...... special talents, I would have been well looked after" 

"What have you been doing with your time?" He asked, and this time she gave him a very amused smile.

"Would you like a day by day account of the seventy three years or should I just summaries by decade?" She grinned at him, making him laugh.

"Very well" He paused, but she interrupted him.

"I met your daughter by the way - she seems to be a nice, accomplished young woman" She smiled "Although she seems to be under the miscomprehension that I have come back to wreak my bloody revenge over all those that wronged me in the dim and distant past, so clearly got her mother's looks and her father's brains" Draco snorted in amusement, while Cho grinned.

"Very amusing" Harry said sarcastically, although Hermione thought she could detect a hint of amusement in his voice "However my daughter is the Head of The DMLE, and as such it is her job and indeed her duty to think of the worst case scenarios" He paused "And if you are not here to kill the four of us - or anyone else - why are you here?" 

"Because I was having a nice, relaxing drink in one of my old haunts and catching up with a few old friends when your stormtroopers came in mob-handed and dragged me in to your dungeon" Hermione said dryly "I should probably remember to thank your daughter for that as well"

"Are you threatening her?" Susan asked, frowning slightly. Hermione blinked, then gave a soft laugh.

"Note to self - this might not be the time for deadpan humour" She shook her head "No - I am not threatening your daughter, Miss Bones. I was actually being serious, for once"

"Huh?" Cho looked at her doubtfully.

"You wanted to get caught?" Draco asked.

"Obviously" Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Hermione - perhaps you would like to explain what you are doing here" Harry said, then held up his hand to forestall her answer "Not here in the cell, but why you picked now to return to the magical world, rather that yesterday or tomorrow" 

"That's a bit of a long story" Hermione admitted.

"I'm sure we've got time" Draco smiled "After all - we have waited seventy three years to hear the rest of your testimony, I am sure another few hours won't kill us" 

"Tell that to their daughter" Hermione muttered under her breath.

xoxox

"Good morning, and welcome to The Ministry" The receptionist looked up to find herself facing a group of three people. The first was an oldish looking man with short grey hair, the second an equally oldish woman with bright red curly hair and a woman who looked a lot younger with long blonde, wavy hair and surprisingly passionate eyes "How may I help you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin" The older man said "And this is my wife, Leanne, and my associate Miss Lovegood" 

"Mr Lupin" The receptionist inclined her head "How may I help you and your associates?"

"We understand that a woman named Hermione Jane Granger has been brought in for questioning, or at least has been arrested" Remus continued "She is by way of being an old friend of ours, and I wanted to ensure she was being treated fairly and within the law" The receptionist narrowed her eyes.

"Are you a lawyer, Mr Lupin?" 

"No" Remus shook his head.

"Mrs Lupin? Miss Lovegood?"

"Artist"

"Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor" 

"So how will you be able to help your...... friend?" The receptionist frowned.

"We are just here to ensure she isn't being mistreated" Remus replied calmly "If you could inform The DMLE that we are here, I would be most grateful"

"I will see to it at once" The receptionist nodded "If you would like to take a seat, I am sure someone will be with you momentarily"

"Momentarily means for a moment, not in a moment" Luna said as she, Remus and Leanne walked over to their seats.

"Actually, I think it means both" Leanne replied.

xoxox

"We banished you seventy three years ago because you refused to co-operate with our investigations" Harry said.

"You threw your toys out of the cot when I refused to give into threats and intimidation and throw my friends under a bus" Hermione replied, trying to restrain the anger in her voice.

"You had the names of people who had potentially committed a war crime" Susan said "You were protecting suspected criminals from a legitimate investigation"

"And what did that investigation get you?" Hermione asked, slamming her first against her leg "And OW! This would be far more satisfying if I had a table to bang my hand on!"

xoxox

"Madame Bulstrode?" Remus looked across The Ministry atrium in surprise when he saw Blaise walking towards them.

"Professor" She tilted her head "Mrs Lupin, Luna" 

"Imagine seeing you here" Luna grinned at her friend.

"Have you been able to speak to her yet?" Blaise asked quickly.

"They have kept us waiting here for the last ten minutes or so" Luna shook her head "If I didn't know better, I would think they were trying to screw with us"

"Imagine that" A deep male voice came from behind Blaise as Cormac stepped into view "The Ministry trying to screw with Granger and her friends"

"Mr McClaggen" Remus smiled "Welcome to our little coven" 

"Isn't a coven a group of witches?" Percy and Charlie walked up together.

"I think it means a group of more than three people" Luna suggested "Which we certainly are now" She stood up and hugged each of the newcomers in turn.

"I saw Parvati and Lavender coming down the street as I arrived" Blaise said.

"Filius contacted me and Percy" Charlie said, sitting down.

"So that just leaves Marcus and Angelina?" Leanne asked, then blushed "Sorry - Mr Belby and Miss Johnson?" 

"Oh call me Angelina" The woman in question walked up to the group "I am pretty sure everyone else is going to"

"Sorry, Miss Johnson - force of habit" Leanne said, then blushed "My husband only ever refers to you by your last names, so I have sort of got in to the habit" 

"Hang over from being a teacher for so long" Remus admitted "It would not do to for me to get too friendly with my pupils, after all" 

"Of course not - heaven forfend!" Filius - arriving with the Patil twins and Lavender - rolled his eyes "Remus - it is good to see you again"

"And you, Filius" Remus hugged the diminutive man "So - I guess that makes all of you?" 

"Marcus was just behind me" Filius replied "Two young women stopped him on the street to ask for his autograph"

"Never one to turn down a fan" Lavender said, smiling slightly "I never understood how it didn't drive him crazy"

"Clean leaving and prayer, my dear" Marcus ambled up to them "Something that - of course - you would know nothing about" 

"I'm not too old to take you across my knee and spank you, you know" Lavender replied.

"Promises promises" Marcus waggled his eyebrow, then looked around the assembled group "So it's true? Hermione is back?"

"She was arrested yesterday morning in The Leaky Cauldron" Luna nodded "The Headmaster was informed, as was Harry, Healer Bones and Director Chang" 

"The UAC? After all this time?" Parvati frowned "Do you think they are going to throw her in prison?"

"With that...... group, anything is possible" Marcus said darkly "Do you know if she has proper counsel?" 

"That's what we were endeavouring to find out" Leanne explained "However - as we were telling your compatriots - we have been kept here since we arrived, with no sign that The Ministry is going to send someone to talk to us" Percy and Marcus exchanged wicked grins.

"Allow us" They said in unison.

xoxox

"Do you really believe that The UAC had no effect?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione coolly.

"I think you locked up some people who were probably going to be locked up anyway" Hermione shrugged "And that you managed to cement the image of the thirteen of us who fought on The Line as public heroes - heroes to be worshipped, admired and used by The Ministry as propaganda tools when The Ministry felt their support flagging" She paused "I am not suggesting that all that was nothing - I am sure it took quite a lot of effort and quite a lot of planning" 

"Seven decades of peace" Susan said, slightly spitefully "Voldemort's first rise was less than two decades after Grindelwald was defeated, and his second rise a mere fourteen after his first"

"Do you really think I need reminding about that?" Hermione's voice darkened.

"My point, Miss Granger, is that the magical world has been at peace for over seven decades" Susan continued, now sounding like she was lecturing a child "This is an achievement almost unprecedented in the history of the magical world"

"But at what cost?" Hermione raised her hand, then paused before slamming it down on her leg - instead lowering it slowly to rest on her knee "You let torturers and murders walk free to keep the peace. Vincent Crabbe - the reformed Death Eater who was present at Harewood but didn't do anything wrong - tortured five first year girls during the invasion of Hogwarts. But he did it during the heat of battle, so what does it matter?" She closed her eyes "Colin Creevey, through his own stupid fault, caused the annihilation of two villages and the death of around two hundred muggles" She opened her eyes, staring at Harry "But he did it by accident, so we forgive and forget and let him walk away"

"So what do you suggest?" Draco asked. Hermione turned and glared at him.

"Tell me, Draco - does Ginny call you by your first name?" She asked, giving him a grim smile "Or does the image of you standing over her, torturing her in your father's living room, make her stumble over the words?" Draco frowned.

"You seem remarkably well informed for someone who has been absent for nearly three quarters of a century" He said after a moment.

"Maybe I am just a good judge of character" Hermione replied "And I notice you didn't answer my question" 

"Ginny and I are very good friends, Miss Granger - in fact, we are thinking of announcing our engagement in a few weeks" Draco said sarcastically.

"So I was right - she loathes the very sight of you" Hermione said flatly "I can't say I am surprised"

"Hermione - are you coming to a point?" Harry asked.

"Probably - I kind of got sidetracked by your token Death Eater" Hermione said pleasantly. She glanced at Cho "Sorry - one of your token Death Eaters"

"Hermione...." Harry said warningly.

"Oh - sorry. Wouldn't want to be convicted of contempt again" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"You said you had a point to your little tirade?"

"I did? Oh - yes" Hermione nodded "But Draco's problems with Ginny - or, I guess, Ginny's problems with Draco - are pretty much the point I was talking about" 

"Oh yes?" Susan asked.

"The UAC was supposed to promote tolerance and equality" Hermione said quietly, flatly "Understanding And Conciliation - that was the name of the panel, right?" 

"And it worked" Cho replied "By not only investigating Death Eaters but members of The DA, The Order and The Ministry, we showed that no one was above the law"

"Except you two" Hermione pointed out "And everyone else who used unforgivable curses or committed other such minor crimes" She closed her eyes "In one stroke, you told the public that the deaths and suffering of ninety percent of the people who suffered and died in the war wasn't worthy of your time - that it was unilaterally forgiven" She looked at Harry "Did you even think about that? That by not going after the ones who committed the crimes you considered beneath your notice, you basically told people that the death of their mother, their father, their daughter was something you didn't care about" 

"So what would you have suggested?" Susan snapped "That we let everyone go? That we weren't formed at all?"

"That you do your job properly!" Hermione whacked her leg again, this time ignoring the pain "By investigating everyone and ensuring EVERY SINGLE CRIME was taken seriously" She realised she was shouting, so she lowered her voice "I realise it would have taken a lot longer, that it would not have satisfied your need to put the war behind us quickly and quietly, but at least you would have shown EVERYONE that their suffering, their pain mattered"

"And what would that have achieved?" Cho asked.

"Draco - you are guilty of multiple uses of the unforgivable curses. Cho - you betrayed the entire DA and plotted and caused the deaths of at least three dozen muggles. Susan - from what I remember, you learned how to adjust one or two healing curses to reverse their effects. Curses that - again assuming my memory is correct - were used in any number of battles" She paused, then looked at Harry "And you - Mister Chairman, The Boy Who Lived, the darling of the magical world..... words fail me for the number of crimes you committed - crimes that you forgave yourself off before the first witness was even called" 

"And how would having nearly an entire generation in prison have helped?" Susan stared at her "Between The DA and The Death Eaters, the war involved nearly every Hogwarts student of our era - and that isn't even taking into account The Order, The Ministry and Voldemort's older followers" She shook her head "If everyone who had committed a crime - no matter how small......"

"SMALL?" Hermione jumped out of her chair and took two steps forward "Do you want to know one of the small crimes you most beloved husband committed was? Do you want to know what the father of your daughter did?" 

"Sit down, Miss Granger" A voice echoed through the cell - Hermione recognised it as Amy's. 

"Or what?" She called out "You'll stun me? Torture me? Don't you want to know what your beloved father did during the war?" 

"SIT DOWN, MISS GRANGER" Amy's voice reverberated loudly. Hermione stared up at the ceiling defiantly, then she turned round and sat down again.

"When we were forced to invade Gringotts to destroy one of Voldemort's horcruxes, your beloved husband used an imperious curse to force a goblin to open up Bellatrix's vault, and then he used the same imperious curse to make the goblin throw itself off a cliff" Hermione said quietly "He followed that up with another imperious curse to get a different goblin to distract a dragon - the goblin ended up dead as well" She stared at Harry flatly "Then, when a third goblin - Griphook, if I remember rightly - refused to honour the deal we had made, Harry - The Boy Who Lived and darling of the magical world - tortured him until he gave up the sword" She paused "And that, I am sad to say, was not even the worst thing he did"

"You were there, Hermione - why didn't you try to stop him?" Draco asked.

"Because we had to destroy the horcrux" Hermione replied quietly "We had to destroy the goblet, or there really was no point in fighting at all"

"So you accept it was necessary?" Draco continued "That sometimes you have to do the bad things in order to do the good?"

"Of course it was necessary" Hermione nodded, still speaking quietly "But that's exactly my point" She looked at each of them in turn "You set up The UAC because you wanted to show that you could treat people fairly. That if Death Eaters didn't commit heinous crimes, they wouldn't be punished just because they were Death Eaters. And if DA members did commit heinous crimes, they would be punished even though they were possibly your friends" She paused "But you - you, Kingsley and the others - decided what constituted a heinous crime" 

xoxox

"Mr Lupin" Pansy Creevey walked through into The Ministry atrium, and came to a halt in front of the large group that was gathered there "I understand that you wanted to see me?"

"Minister" Remus inclined his head "My friends and I are here because we have heard a rumour that Hermione Granger has returned to the magical world, and has been arrested" He smiled "We came here to ensure that - in line with Ministry policy and international law - she was being represented by counsel, and not being railroaded into anything"

"Railroaded?" Pansy looked at him curiously.

"Forced into anything against her will" Percy supplied.

"Miss Granger is a convicted criminal, Mr Lupin" Pansy turned back to him "The sentence that was handed down to her was very clear - if she returned, she would be sent to prison"

"Even convicted criminals have rights, Madame Minister" Marcus spoke up "And even the worst of the worst - or, as they are sometimes known, some of your former friends who now reside in Azkaban - are allowed counsel when being questioned by The DMLE"

"She is not being questioned by The DMLE" Pansy replied.

"That part is true" Luna admitted "Draco told us last night that he, Harry, Susan and Cho were being recalled to their former job" She paused "Former jobs?" She shook her head "Anyway - even if she is appearing before The UAC, she still has a right to counsel" She stared at Pansy "After all - if Goyle and Rookwood can have a lawyer, I am not sure why Hermione would be denied the same right"

"So - can you assure us that she has suitable representation, Minister, or should we go out and talk to the press about The Minister, DMLE and other senior members of the government deliberately breaking the law and abusing the human rights of a woman who is - even after all this time - still considered to be one of the greatest heroes of the magical world?" Remus stared at Pansy until she blinked and looked away.

"I will look into it" She said after a moment "I take it that asking you to disperse would be a waste of my time?" 

"Probably, yes" Remus nodded "We are all quite happy to wait here until you return. I promise - we won't cause any problems, we will just sit quietly like good little boys and girls" There were a few amused giggles from behind him, making him smile.

"Very well - I will return as soon as I may" Pansy turned on her heel and walked away. Remus turned round as well.

"I guess we wait" He said.

xoxox

_"But you - you, Kingsley and the others - decided what constituted a heinous crime"_

"You don't agree with our choices?" Harry asked "You think we investigated the wrong things?"

"I think that you looked at the crimes that the more important members of our side committed, and decided to classify them as - for want of a better phrase - trivial" Hermione replied "And, since you were trying to be fair and balanced, you had to release every Death Eater who did the same thing, no matter the circumstances of their actions"

"That's not what I asked" Harry retorted.

"I know" Hermione said with a slight shrug "But I long since stopped caring about giving you the answers you want" She grinned a slightly cheeky grin "Surely you can recall that much of our last conversation"

"On that topic......" Harry started, but Hermione raised her hand.

"I will get to what you want to know - after all, it is the reason I dragged you all here - but there's just one more thing I want to say" She paused, then - when Harry nodded - she continued "You let murderers, torturers - criminals - walk free because you didn't want to risk putting yourself on trial" She stared at him "Because maybe you knew you were as guilty as they were, and you didn't want to face the truth"

"That's not....." Susan started, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"You can lie to yourself by all means, Miss Bones, but don't try lying to me - it won't work" She looked at Harry "I'm done. Ask your questions, Mr Chairman, but once again I warn you - do you really want to know the truth?"

xoxox

"Director Potter - The Minister is asking to speak to you" Amy looked away from the monitor screen she had set up to watch Hermione's interrogation as one of her Aurors spoke to her.

"Now?" Amy asked "Did you tell her I was a little busy?"

"I am afraid she is insisting" The Auror replied. Amy let out a curse, then - with a final glance at the monitor - stood up "Watch this like a hawk. If she so much as moves in the direction of the portal, or looks like she is trying to start a spell, charm or hex, trigger the stunning spell" She tapped The Auror on the chest "I do not want any risks being taken with this woman"

"Yes, Director" The Auror nodded, then sat down in front of the monitor.

xoxox

"Minister - while I serve at your pleasure, and am always at your service, this is really not a good time" Amy sat down in front of Pansy, who was waiting in Amy's office.

"I am aware of how busy you are, Director - however another problem has arisen" Pansy said "I have thirteen people waiting in The Atrium, all of whom are insistent on knowing whether Miss Granger has been provided with proper counsel during her hearing in front of the newly reconstituted UAC" She paused "And to add to my woes, eleven of the thirteen people who are staging a virtual sit in in The Atrium are Heroes of The Line - Miss Granger's comrades in arms" 

"When she was first brought in, she was offered counsel" Amy replied "She said that it wasn't necessary - that given she knew what the outcome of her return would be, she didn't see the point of wasting someone's time and effort to sit next to her side and tell her things that she didn't want to hear and wouldn't listen to anyway" She paused "That was a literal quote, Minister"

"So you can absolutely assure me that her rights have not been abused?" 

"I can, Minister" Amy nodded "Now - if you will excuse me......"

"One more thing" Pansy said "Given that she has already been sentenced and convicted, do you believe there is any necessity to bring her before a court in order to have her sent to prison?"

"No" Amy shook her head "The UAC made it clear what would happen - the exile was essentially a suspended sentence and in breaking it, she can be jailed without any further action" She paused "Minister....."

"Director?"

"I realise my role has to be apolitical and that my next words could easily be construed as ill-advised, if not illegal, but you shouldn't send her to jail" 

"Oh really?" Pansy stared at her "May I ask what lead you to that conclusion?"

"Despite being away for seventy five years, Miss Granger is still incredibly popular" Amy replied "Aside from the other Heroes of The Line, she has a lot of friends in high places, and a lot of public support" She paused "And she was not exiled for any horrific crime - she was exiled for contempt"

"You do not believe contempt of court is serious?" Pansy asked.

"I didn't say that, Minister" Amy shook her head "I said it wasn't horrific - she is not a threat to national security, she is not going to go on a rampage or a killing spree"

"So what do you suggest? That we let her off?"

"That you implore The UAC or a higher court to banish her again" Amy looked at her imploringly.

"And if she breaks the order again?" Pansy asked "If she keeps coming back, displaying further and deeper contempt?" She shook her head "No - Miss Granger abandoned our world and abandoned her duty when she prevented The UAC from investigating the events at Pretenama and the death of twelve Death Eaters at the hands of those I can only assume were her friends" She paused "Miss Granger is going to jail" Amy stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I understand, Minister" She paused "May I return to the interrogation room now?"

"By all means" 

xoxox

"Hermione Jane Granger - seventy three years ago, you were brought in front of this panel to answer questions about the potential massacre of twelve Death Eaters that were being held in a detention centre run by The DA" Harry said in a formal voice "During that hearing, you testified that Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were involved in the brutal torture and execution - murder - of twelve prisoners in their custody" He paused "Does this meet with your recollection of the hearing?"

"Yes, Mr Potter" Hermione nodded.

"You also told us that there were - as far as you were aware - seven other people involved" Harry looked at her "Seven other members of The DA who were involved in the torture and murder of twelve prisoners"

"Yes, Mr Potter" Hermione nodded again.

"At that time, you were asked to provide this panel with those names, so that we could continue our investigations and establish their innocence or guilt in this incident" Harry paused "You said that you wouldn't give us those names"

"I believe I said I couldn't, Mr Potter - not wouldn't. There is a difference"

"That's not what you said at the time" 

"So you do remember" She smiled "I couldn't have given you those names then, because if I had, I would not have been able to live with myself. Knowing that I was handing them over to a kangaroo court for an unjust punishment..... no - I couldn't have given you those names then because it was wrong. It was just wrong"

"Is that all you have to tell us?" Harry asked, but before Hermione could say anything, Draco leaned forward.

"You couldn't have given us the names back then?" He asked. 

"Sorry?" Hermione looked over at him.

"You said you couldn't have given us the names back then" Draco repeated himself "Does that mean you are willing to give us the names now?" Harry, Susan and Cho stared at him, then all three turned to look at Hermione. She stared back at them, then smiled.

"It does" She nodded.

xoxox

"Mr Lupin" Pansy walked back down into The Atrium and came to a halt in front of the group waiting there "I have spoken to The DMLE - to Director Potter - and I am happy to confirm that Miss Granger's rights, her legal rights and her human rights, have not been abused in any way"

"She has suitable counsel?" Luna asked.

"She waived that right when she was first arrested" Pansy replied "Director Potter ensured me that Miss Granger was offered counsel during her first interview, and that she turned it down" 

"May we see her?" Marcus asked.

"No, you may not" Pansy turned to face him "Miss Granger is being interviewed and questioned by The UAC, and - pending the outcome of that interrogation - it is highly likely that she will be sent to prison for breaching the conditions of her sentence" A number of people shouted objections, but she raised her hand "The sentence from The UAC was very clear, and it will be carried out to the letter" She paused "If you wish, I can inform you when Miss Granger has finished being interviewed, and depending on the prison she is sent to to serve out her sentence, you may be able to arrange visits there" She looked around the group "You are of course free to wait here as long as you like, but I can assure you, it will not change anything I just said" She turned and walked away, leaving a silent group behind her.

"Well - I guess that is us told" Charlie said after a moment, then he looked around "Anyone feel like going home?" No one replied "Thought not"

xoxox

The UAC stared at Hermione in silence for a few moments, then Harry coughed.

"Miss Granger - you are going to give us the seven names you refused to give us seventy three years ago?" He said, sounding incredulous.

"Yes, Mr Potter - I am" She paused "When I was arrested and dragged in here, I was searched, and Director Potter took my belongings. If you ask her to look through them, she will find seven pieces of paper. Would it be possible for them to be brought to me?" Harry exchanged glances with Susan, then shrugged.

"I don't see why not" He stood up and walked out of the room.

xoxox

"Does anyone know why she may have returned?" Padma looked around the group of friends "I mean - why now?" 

"There was a suggestion that she had come back to assassinate The UAC" Blaise said with a snort of derision - one that was echoed by most of the others.

"If she wanted them dead, why walk in to The Leaky Cauldron and hang around?" Parvati shook her head "She'd come in secret, and she'd leave in secret - we wouldn't even know she'd been here"

"Maybe she just wants to come home, and she's appealing to their mercy" Cormac suggested "Got tired of living out there for so long"

"You don't think......." Luna started, then trailed off "No - never mind"

"Never mind what, Luna?" Remus asked. 

"It was a loopy idea" She said "Just forget it" 

"There are no stupid ideas....." Filius started, then trailed off "I don't know why people say that - clearly there are stupid ideas. Betting on The Canons to win the league for example, or letting the Malfoy heir run a school" There were a few chuckles "So, Luna - what were you going to say?"

"She was banished until she agreed to give The UAC the names of those who took part in the events at Pret" Luna said, staring at the floor "What if she has come back to do just that?" Filius stared at her.

"I take it back - you were right" He said, smiling to take the sting out of his words. She looked up at him and smiled back. 

"So - any other ideas?" She asked.

xoxox

Hermione held out her hand, and Amy - accompanied by two Aurors, both with drawn wands - dropped seven pieces of paper into her hand.

"If they are to be used for some sort of spell, Miss Granger, I promise you you will not have time to use it" She said in a voice that left little doubt of her sincerity.

"I promise - no spells, no tricks" Hermione replied. Amy gazed at her for a moment long, then she turned and left the room, followed by her two guards. 

After the door had closed she turned back to the portal window. 

"To paraphrase a former leader of our country, I have in my hand seven pieces of paper" She said "You wondered how I knew what was going on? How I kept up with the events of the magical world?" 

"It has come up" Susan nodded.

"Let me guess - you thought I had friends who were keeping me informed? Or maybe that I had been returning in secret every so often to get news and gossip from my former world?" Harry and Draco both nodded.

"I broke all ties with the world - I had a fair idea that if I had kept in touch with anyone, you'd start to suspect them of being the ones I was covering up for" She shook her head, sounding slightly disgusted "But about a month after I left, I set myself up with a Daily Prophet subscription - one that I have kept up ever since"

"We'd have known if Hermione Granger was subscribing to The Prophet" Cho pointed out. 

"And if Sarah Jean Taylor, or Adriene Scott, or Colette Lardner, Bessie Trumbo or Samantha Ornitz?" She smiled "I was counting on the on-going ignorance of the muggle world to hide my activities, and - surprise, surprise, I was right" She held up the seven pieces of paper.

"What are those?" Draco asked.

"Obituaries" Hermione replied, the smile leaving her face "Seven obituaries. The last one was in the issue of The Prophet I received yesterday morning" She dropped the pieces of paper on her lap "You wanted to know why I picked now to return? Why I didn't come back earlier, or later? What made yesterday so special?" She looked down, flicking through the slips on her lap, then held one up "Because yesterday was the day I learned that Cedric Diggory was dead"

"Cedric..... Cedric was one of the seven?" Cho asked, sounding utterly aghast.

"What's the matter, Cho - can't take the news that your former boyfriend was a war criminal?" Hermione gave her a wicked grin "I'm not going to tell anyone else, Miss Chang - whether you decide to tell his adoring the public the truth or not is entirely up to you" Harry stared at her, face turning pale.

"Why should we believe you?" He asked "I guess that you are still immune to any methods of extracting the truth forcefully, and we can hardly question Ced about it now"

"No level of skills can allow me to fake memories - not without it being obvious" She pointed a finger at her head "So if you are unwilling to take my word, you can take the memories I have of Ron describing the night to me. He was very detailed, and I promise you will learn all you need to know" She paused "So what's it to be? Do you want the rest of the seven names, or are you going to send your daughter in here to strip mine my brain for the evidence you want?" 

"Tell us the names, and we will decide" Harry said after a moment. Hermione smiled.

"Very well" She picked up the next piece of paper "Romilda Vane - noted reporter for The Prophet. Tara Dimet - joint owner of the apothecary in Diagon Alley. Zach Smith - keeper for The Cannons for nearly twenty years. Lisa Turpin - former Director of Magical Law Enforcement and one time candidate for Minister, and Lee Jordan - famous Quidditch commentator and referee" She looked around the group "All beloved figures in your world - all former war criminals" 

"That's only six names" Draco said hesitantly "Who is the seventh?"

"Oh - I left the best until last" Hermione smiled, and held up the last obituary "How do you think the public would know that The Minister of Magic was married to a man who once cast a charm on a helpless young woman - dressed in black and yellow - that made her feet feel like they were on fire, then made her dance until she collapsed - screaming so hard from the pain that her vocal chords snapped? That - if it had been up to the four of you - the man who brought in so many reforms, who revolutionised the legal process in this country and made life infinitely better for thousands of mages would have spent most of his adult life locked away for an act that most of the public would probably have considered justice rather than a war crime?" She dropped Dennis Creevey's obituary on the floor with the others "So - now you have your seven names. You've taken your pound of flesh. Does this mean I am free to go, or are you going to lock me up so I can't tell the magical world what I just told you?"

xoxox

Luna leaned back in the atrium chair, stretching out. Turning on to her side, she blinked, then blinked again, before suddenly getting to her feet, still staring towards the corridor that lead to the rest of the Ministry building.

"Hermione?" She said, her voice so faint it was almost silent. The others looked at her, then followed her gaze. A second later, they were all on their feet as well.

"Hermione!" Luna repeated, her voice a great deal louder than it had been before. The figure walking out of the shadows of the corridor paused, seeming to stare at all of them, then suddenly sped up and ran towards Luna. A moment later, Luna found herself engulfed in a hug.


	13. Epilogue (Soon)

Hermione Granger - more used to the name Sarah Taylor - laid back in her bed, and closed her eyes. She knew it was time - she had been feeling more and more tired over the previous few weeks, and every day it was getting harder and harder to wake up, and easier and easier to fall asleep.

She looked over at the picture on her bedside table, and - as always - smiled at the faces looking back at her.

_Luna releases her from the hug, and Hermione looks around the assembled group._

_"You all came..... for me?" Hermione asks in surprise._

_"We heard you returned, and were curious as to why" Blaise says with a fond smile "I mean - if you are here to start a revolution, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we want in" Hermione laughs._

_"No revolution today, Madame Bulstrode" Hermione says with a polite bow "In fact, I am afraid you may have come here for nothing" She pauses "I am not staying"_

_"Not staying in The Ministry?" Percy asks, but Luna shakes her head._

_"She is not staying in the magical world" Luna looks up at her "Are you?"_

_"I told Harry and his little friends what they wanted to know" Hermione says "They have their seven names and I am free to go" She pauses "But I can't stay here. This is not my world any more - I don't belong here" She looks around at her friends - the best friends she has ever had or will ever have - and sees them all nodding in understanding, if not agreement._

_"They didn't banish you again?" Lavender asks, and Hermione shakes her head._

_"This is my choice, Lav-Lav" She replies, making the blonde woman laugh._

_"I haven't heard that in forever" Lavender says with a fond smile._

_"I'm trying to bring it back" Hermione says in a deadpan voice "And I'm sure the others will back me up on this"_

_"Oh yes" Filius laughs "That we will" Lavender rolls her eyes._

_"Thank you" She says, still smiling._

_"I live to serve" Hermione looks at the others "I have missed you all, and you know I will love you now and always, but I can't stay here. My time in the magical world is done - I won't be coming back again"_

_"In that case, I ask that you grant me one last favour" Marcus says "As repayment for a favour I did you so long ago" Hermione turns to look at him, and he pulls a camera out from his robes "If the twelve of us...." He glances at Remus and Leanne "Fourteen of us - sorry Professor, Mrs Lupin" He turns back to Hermione "Are not to be together again, at least give us something to remember you by" Hermione stares at him, then nods. He smiles back at her._

_"Hey - miss? I am sorry, I don't know your name" He calls over to the receptionist "Could you do me a favour?"_

_"Of course, Mr Belby" The receptionist comes out from behind her desk and walks over to the group, blushing wildly. Hermione looks at Luna._

_"Don't ask"_

_"Okay"_

_"Could you take a picture of me and my friends?" Marcus asks the receptionist. She nods readily, then takes his camera. The group lines up, and - after a moment - Hermione takes her place in the middle, stood between Luna and Marcus, arms round both their waists._

_"Say SKREWT!" The receptionist calls out._

_"SKREWT!" Everyone yells, laughing as they do. The flash goes off, making everyone blink._

_"Thank you, my dear" Marcus takes the camera from her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, then turns to Hermione._

_"I realise you are eager to be off, my lady, but if you grant me a few seconds....." He glances at the camera, and then - much to her surprise - a photograph pops out. He places it on the sofa "DUPLICATUM TRISKAIDEK" There is a flash of pale light and thirteen more pictures appear, all identical to the first._

_Marcus leans over and picks up the first picture, then turns and hands it to Hermione._

_"While we may not all be together again in person, we will always be together in spirit" He says softly, then leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek._

Thirteen faces, as well as her own, smiled back at her from the past - in the thirty years since the picture had been taken, she had seen her own face age, but happily every one of her friends stayed the same age they had been when she had said good bye to them for the last time.

Her eyes drifted across their faces now, coming to stop on one in particular. 

When she had said good bye to all but one of them for the last time.

_Hermione says her good byes, then she and Luna walk out of the atrium, out of The Ministry building, and into the sunshine._

_"The UAC aren't looking for me any more" Hermione says "So I think I can safely give you this without getting you into trouble" She hands Luna a small, rectangular card with black writing on it "My neighbours are used to seeing owls flying around, so one more or less won't bother them much"_

_"Just so long as you send her back" Luna says, looking up into her friend's eyes "I want to hear how you are keeping" She pauses "And perhaps come round for dinner every so often" Hermione smiles._

_"As long as you mean to have dinner with me, and not have me for dinner, I would love that" She says, then - at Luna's surprised expression - she adds "Took me seventy three years, but I am finally getting the hang of werewolf humour, wouldn't you say?"_

_"I'm impressed" Luna grins, then pulls her into another hug, kissing her cheek "I will miss you, my friend"_

_"And I will miss you too" Hermione replies. They embrace each other for a few more moments, then Luna releases her and straightens up._

_"Time to go?" She asks._

_"Time to go" Hermione nods, then she gives Luna a final smile, turns on the spot and vanishes._

In the three decades since she had left the magical world for the last time, Luna had visited at least twice a year, sometimes more. She had kept up the visits until two years before, when - at the age of one hundred and twenty nine - she had passed away in her sleep two days before the full moon. Hermione had tried to mourn, but she knew - in her heart of hearts - that Luna was at peace, and that the monthly torment she suffered as a legacy of The Line had become too much for her to bear. Parvati and Marcus had died young as well - another legacy of the war. 

Turning away from the picture, she stared up at the ceiling again, then - as she saw the first hint of the sunrise coming through her curtains - she closed her eyes, and let go. 

A moment later, she felt a warm hand slip into hers, and she opened her eyes to find Luna standing next to her bed, a warm, welcoming smile on her face.

"Welcome home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (disclaimer)
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belongs to JK Rowling.
> 
> The Battle of The Line was inspired by the similarly named battle from "Babylon 5", which belongs to J Michael Straczynski
> 
> The names Hermione gives for her "Prophet" subscription are based around The Hollywood Ten.
> 
> Pretenama comes from the 1980s Series "V", which belongs to Kenneth Johnson
> 
> Anything else that seems familiar or non-original probably belongs to someone, even if I can't tell you exactly who.
> 
> Everything else belongs to me (plot, situations, original characters etc) and I would prefer that if you are going to repost it elsewhere (which I am happy for you to do) that you   
> 1) Leave all disclaimers & notes intact.  
> 2) Credit me as the original author.  
> 3) Let me know where you have posted it.  
> 4) Don't post it on fanfiction.net
> 
> (Notes)
> 
> This was my entry for NaNo 2015, and was written in 19 days, with the 50k target reached in 10 days. 
> 
> I have realised I have told most "standard" stories I want to tell, so have started using the world of HP to explore wider issues - free speech, war, terrorism and so forth. Harry and Hermione both use unforgivable curses in Deathly Hallows, and yet are never called to account for that fact (in so far as we know anyway). 
> 
> Then again, Draco - despite being a terrorist/war criminal - is still walking around free at the end of the epilogue as well, so maybe the new government (under Kingsley) didn't put ANYONE in prison for their wartime activities.
> 
> Total Word Count : (Nano approved) 74,792.   
> Favourite Chapter : The Battle of The Line (it came out pretty much as I pictured it)
> 
> I hope you... well - enjoyed might not be the right word, given the subject, but I hope you liked the story. It was fun writing it (if you will excuse the phrase) and definitely proved to be more of a challenge - Hermione's final interview with The UAC took me a good long while to get exactly right :)


End file.
